iDon't Want it to End
by d.west187
Summary: iCarly is ending and Carly is moving to Italy and Sam is going to L.A. leaving Freddie all alone. Will everything change over the course of the summer for the worst or will things be alright in the end? Established Pairings (so far.): Beck/Sam, Cabbie, Tandré, and Creddie! Rated T for Language & Violence
1. Chapter One: Goodbye iCarly

Chapter One: Goodbye iCarly

Freddie P.O.V.

"And we are clear." I said placing my camera down on my tech cart.

The words I just spoke held so much meaning. This marked what could possibly be the last iCarly _ever_. I didn't want to say goodbye to iCarly. What started out as a way to prove to adults that we could do whatever we wanted, became a second life for all of us. Just thinking about never doing the show again brought sadness upon me. I placed my camera down on the cart and blew out a breath. I looked up to see the girls' emotions matching mine. Carly was sobbing along with Sam which shocked me because Sam rarely cried. They hugged each other until they finally broke apart.

"Well." Carly said in between sobs. "I'm going to go pack my things." And with that she left the studio leaving Sam and I.

I sighed before looking at Sam. "So this is it isn't it?"

She put on a fake smile because I knew inside she was hurting. "Yup… I guess so."

"Carly may be leaving, but at least we'll still be here." I said trying to bring some happiness back into Sam.

Sam's face instantly fell. "No Freddie. With Carly gone, I just don't think Seattle is going to be much of a home to me anymore. I'm thinking of going to L.A."

I looked at Sam in shock. Losing the love of my life stabbed me in the heart, but losing my best friend as well, that killed me.

"But that means I'm here alone. You and Carly are both going to be gone."

She nodded before whispering out. "Yeah I just think it's best for me. Besides you and Spencer there's just nothing left for me in Seattle. Plus, I just feel like I need a fresh start. I've always been the ham eating, loud mouth tomboy. I just want to restart my life."

I nodded sadly and disappointment before letting out a small smile. "I understand."

We walked towards each other and hugged.

"I love you nub." She simply stated.

"I love you too, you psychopath."

After breaking apart we took time to soak in the iCarly studio. A few minutes later Sam walked towards the door and asked. "Are you coming?"

I looked back at her. "I'll meet you down there, just going to pack up here." The statement that came out of my mouth killed me inside. This is really it.

I began packing my things trying not to let the memories crash back on me. With Sam leaving too, Seattle seemed more and more like a ghost town. Sure I had Spencer and Gibby along with my mom, but none of them could replace the two girls in my life who I literally grew up with and shared pretty much every moment with .I slowly unassembled my equipment and began storing it in my bag. Being preoccupied with my thoughts and actions I was startled when a knock sounded on the studio door.

I turned back to see Carly standing outside. I placed the cord I was winding up in my bag and opened the door letting her in.

"Hey." She said. Her eyes were all puffy still which made me think she cried again in her room.

"Hey." I responded continuing packing up my things.

"You know, you don't really have to pack everything up right now."

"I know I just want to do it before I forget." I lied. I just don't have the courage to walk back up here after Carly and Sam are gone. If I did I think I would just loose myself in my emotions.

"It's like our entire lives have just changed." Carly stated. That statement brought me into even more shock realizing that iCarly ending, was like the ending of our childhood. We're basically now adults, with us graduating.

"I know. You're going to Italy and Sam to L.A.-"

"Sam is going to Los Angeles!?" Carly exclaimed surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah, she said she wanted a fresh start and that without you here in Seattle it just wouldn't feel like home anymore."

Carly looked down in sadness before whispering. "Italy won't be the same without you, Sam, or Spencer. Even Gibby."

"Just like Seattle won't be the same without you and Sam."

"Yeah…" She said quietly before wiping some fallen tears. "Well I should head downstairs."

I don't know what I was thinking, but all I knew was that it couldn't end like this. My emotions fogged up my logic. As soon as she turned around, I grabbed her hand turning her around, before meeting my lips with her. She was shocked at first, but eased into the kiss and began reciprocating. We continued kissing until we broke free for air.

"I love your Carly. I can't stand seeing you go. Please stay." I pleaded, though I knew I was being selfish.

"Freddie I-" She said shocked.

"I know I get it. You want to leave to spend time with your father that's fine. I just wish it didn't mean for you having to go." I interrupted. I let go of her hand and continued packing my things again leaving Carly standing there frozen.

"Freddie." She tried saying again before hearing a shout.

"YO CARLS, SPENCER IS CALLING YOU DOWN."

She looked back at me and then at the door.

"Go Carly. Go to Italy with your dad."

"But what about you?" She asked. "I thought you didn't want me to go. "

I sighed and looked at her warm brown eyes. "Sometimes you've got to pick between two things you don't want to have to pick between. For me, as much as I love you, I can't hold you back from being happy living with your dad in Italy."

She nodded slowly before whispering out. "Yeah… I guess so…"

I looked back at my tech cart avoiding her said expression. "Yeah." I couldn't even believe the words I was saying. I just knew that I always wanted her to be happy and if her being happy meant living with her dad then so be it.

She walked out of the studio leaving me wondering if I should have fought for her to stay. My mind was telling me to convince her to stay, but my heart was telling me to stop being selfish and let her go. So I let her go from my sight, but not from my heart. After packing up the rest of my tech stuff, I grabbed the bag and placed it outside. I leaned against the door frame staring at the studio one last time before turning off the lights and heading downstairs.

As I walked down, I saw Carly hugging Spencer. She turned to see me coming down and let go of Spencer before quickly walking over and hugging me tightly.

"Goodbye Freddie." She said sobbing.

"Goodbye Carls. I'll miss you."

She looked around at the apartment she had lived in for so long before finally turning to face us. "I guess I should go. Dad's probably waiting for me down in the main lobby.

She grabbed her hand carry and began to walk towards the elevator with Sam behind her.

"I love you all." She said making direct eye contact with me.

"I love you too." I responded with no hesitation.

The elevator doors closed taking Carly and Sam out of my life for what could be _forever_. That word haunted me. I could never live with not ever seeing Carly and Sam again. I looked at Gibby and Spencer nodded farewell to them and stepped out of the apartment. I looked back at the apartment door smiling at all the memories that took place in there before stepping into my apartment. I walked into my room and fell onto the bed trying to sleep away the feelings and emotions I had bottled up. One thought continued to nag me though. "iCarly is _over."_

**AN: So how was chapter one? I know it was kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for chapter two. Please Rate and Review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two: A New Day Part I

Chapter Two: A New Day. Part I

Sam P.O.V.

I rode on my motorcycle on the endless highway trying to forget my past life. "I am no longer the loud mouth, trouble maker." I tried to force myself to think.

Leaving Seattle was a tough decision and when I told Freddie I was going to L.A. I was surprised at myself. The whole idea of me restarting my life seemed so unlikely at the time, but when I said it out loud, I gained some optimism that everything would be alright. What I said to Freddie wasn't a lie though. Seattle without Carls just doesn't seem welcoming anymore. Sure I would miss Freddie, Spencer and even a microscopic bit of Gibby, but Settle just would never seem the same without her.

Our entire conversation in the elevator washed over me.

_Flashback_

"_So you're going to L.A.?"_

"_Yeah Carls, I just need a fresh start."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with a little hurt in her voice._

"_Because I didn't know if I wanted to go myself. I mean sure L.A. would be a fresh start, but then what? Where would I go? What would I do?"_

"_I'm sure you'd figure it out, you've always have. You are after all a Puckett." Carly joked causing both of us to chuckle._

"_You're right." I simply stated realizing she was right. Sure L.A. would be a new place, but I would get adjusted to it as time went on. Sure it wouldn't be a piece of bacon, (_**AN: Sam's version of "Piece of Cake")**___but I could at least give it a shot. I mean what do I have to lose anyways? My trail of thought was broken by Carly sobbing._

"_I'm going to miss you Sammy." _

"_Me too, cupcake. Me too."_

_Tears fled down Carly's face which led to them falling down my face. Being like a sister to Carly, I just hated it when she cried. I knew that Freddie and Spencer couldn't stand it either. The elevator chimed and the door opened up to the main lobby where Mr. Shay stood. Carly and I stepped out and she gave her hand carry to her dad. _

"_Before you go Carls, I want you to have this." I said handing her my blue remote I used on iCarly._

_She took it and gave me a tight hug mumbling a "thank you" before walking out leaving me standing there in the lobby depressed._

"_BLEH! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Lewbert shouted in his annoying tone._

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed causing him run back into his office and lock the door._

_End of Flashback_

I checked the time to only find out I've been driving for hours now. I continued driving until finally stopping at a motel to rest for a few hours. After waking up, filling up my motorcycle, grabbing a bag of beef jerky and a couple of Fat Cakes from a nearby convenience store, I was back on the highway.

After a long, long drive and another stop I smiled as I saw the sun shining on a large "Welcome to Los Angeles" sign.

"This is it." I thought to myself. "Your new life starts now Sam."

Freddie P.O.V.

Waking up this morning was like hell to be quite honest. I was surprised I even got any rest to begin with, considering the events of last night are still buzzing in my head. After getting ready and eating breakfast, I sat there wondering what exactly I should do. Carly is gone and so is Sam. Sure I had Gibby, but I just wasn't ready for his Gibbyish ways this early in the morning. I decided that if anyone must be more miserable then me, then it would have to be Spencer. He pretty much brought Carly up single-handedly (with their dad's money of course) and for her to just be gone, must kill him. I got up and decided to go visit him. I knocked on the door to hear a male shout. "IT'S OPEN!"

I walked in to see Spencer working on a sculpture happily as if everything was normal.

"What's going on Freddo?" He asked happily hammering a nail into a wood piece.

"Uh… Nothing much." I said cautiously. "I just came to check up on you, but I see you're doing well."

"Well why wouldn't I be?" He asked me as if I had gone insane.

I looked at him angrily and shocked based on his upbeat demeanour. "Your little sister is gone to Italy and you don't even show any damn care in the world?" I instantly regretted what I said because it was unlike my nature to yell so I instantly whispered out. "Sorry, just upset that's all."

Spencer placed his screw driver down and took a seat on the couch. "It's fine. Look I get what you're saying, but fact is this is the second time it's happened to me so I've been able to subdue the blow more this time. Sure it still sucks to not have Carly here anymore, but I know she's happy and that's all that matters." He looked at my confused expression before continuing on. "You see when my mom passed away, my dad couldn't take it. He told me that he was joining the military and he wanted me to take care of Carly. At the time I was just flooded with different emotions; angry that he would leave us and surprised that he even considered it, but over time I came to understand his decision. So when Carly this time decided to leave with Dad, I wasn't as affected as I was before."

To say I was surprised that Spencer would spill his story to me was an understatement. I finally realized that Spencer was rushed out of childhood in order to take care of Carly. He was using his adulthood now in order to have the childhood he had missed out on. "Wow." That was all I could spit out.

"Yup." Spencer said standing up and walking back to his sculpture. "Just remember, life is what you make of it. Sure there may be twist and turns along the way, but it's up to you to lead yourself to your desired target."

"Thanks Spencer." I said expressing my gratitude. Spencer was always like the older brother I never had. Sure he was goofy at times, but with his goofiness came his wisdom. Plus, having two best friends that were girls, Spencer was the only guy that truly helped me with my "guy problems".

I was about to leave, until I realized that I needed to tell Spencer something. "I love her, Spencer."

Spencer looked up at me and nodded. "I know. I've been seeing that kind of attraction ever since you met her. Promise me one thing. No matter what happens you'll always be there for her."

"I promise Spence." I walked out of the apartment closing the door behind me. I realized that what I said was a huge load on my shoulders and being a man of my word I would try to do everything in my power to make sure I kept that promise.

Carly P.O.V.

We landed in Italy a day ago and it is just beautiful here. I've never been to Italy, but I can tell you that it's just a sight to see. Everything seemed to be going so good; we lived in a small neighbourhood where I met my dad's friend's daughter Clarissa who seemed really nice. Our house was amazing and my room had an amazing view. My happiness diminished as I recalled that Sam, Gibby, and Spencer weren't here with me. Don't get me wrong I love being here with my dad, but I just hated the price it cost me to do so. Out of everyone I missed, one name kept my head swirling: Freddie Benson.

What started off, as a one-sided crush, became an amazing friendship and steadily grew into a friendship-romance that only he and I had. Sure we never dated again after the whole "foreign bacon" event, but we still acted like a couple even though we weren't.

I continued recalling past memories until the kiss in the studio came into my head. The kiss was nothing like I've had with other guys. This one had this certain spark and flame to it that only came when I kissed Freddie. I never wanted to leave Freddie, but like the "foreign bacon" thing he convinced me again that I should leave him. It's like whenever I'm ready to spill my feelings to Freddie something comes up and we're back to square one. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Hey snug bug. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get dinner. There is a restaurant a few minutes from here which serves amazing spaghetti."

"Sure dad. Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready." I said standing up. He nodded and walked out.

I didn't know what I was going to do about Freddie, but I think that talking to him on webcam may be the best choice. The only problem is: _What do I tell him?_

**AN: Okay so that is the end of part one of Chapter Two. Part two will be posted later on so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter Three: A New Day Part II

Chapter Three: A New Day. Part II

Sam P.O.V.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked the red head standing in front of me.

"Yeah, with my Nona gone, I want someone to be here with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I get lonely… Please?" She said making a puppy dog face which was ironic because she was named Cat.

I thought about her offer. I was getting a place to stay, in turn that Cat and I formed a kind of babysitting business. The work part was chizz, but the money part was something I could get used to. Besides, the last thing I needed was to live in some drug addict's house without a job.

"Fine." I said causing her to scream loudly in excitement and hugging me tightly. "Under one condition." I added on.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"You never do what you just did _ever _again!" I said still trying to regain some hearing.

"Okay." She said kind of glumly. "You're just like one of my friends."

"Which friend?"

"Jade." She mumbled which triggered my memory. I remembered meeting Jade at Keenan's house that day. She was the one I called "Goth girl". I looked back at Cat and asked. "How am I like Jade?"

"Oh look a unicorn!" She pointed in a random direction trying to avoid the subject.

"Cat, tell me!" I exclaimed.

"You're both _bossy_." She said in a mumbled tone which was hard for me to hear.

"What was that?" I asked again.

"I said your both bossy! There I said it, don't hurt me!" She exclaimed covering her face with her hands.

I just chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you Cat. I know I can be… bossy, it's just something I'm trying to change."

"PHEW!" She sighed in relief. We both started to laugh at her relief until the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it!" She said happily running to the door. She opened it and there stood a kid our age with glasses and curly hair.

"Hi, Cat. Can we uh… talk?" The boy asked nervously.

Cat seemed shocked to see him and instantly ran to her room and shut the door.

"What was all that about?" I asked the kid who began to look awfully familiar.

"I just need to talk to Cat, but she keeps trying to avoid me." He said frustrated. "I'm Robbie by the way. Robbie Shapiro."

That's who he was. He was the guy with the puppet at the party. It seems he got rid of that thing. "I'm Sam Puckett."

"Wait… you're from iCarly!" He stated excitedly. "I remember you from that one party. You beat Rex in that rap contest."

"Yeah." I said smiling at the memory.

"So…" He started curiously. "What brings you to L.A.? I know iCarly is over and all, but why did you come here?"

My face visibly changed from happy to a pained expression from being reminded about iCarly. Robbie noticed it and instantly tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to say I don't want you here, if anything it was the complete opposite of what I intended to-"

"I get it." I said waving him off. "I came to L.A. just to get a fresh start."

"Oh okay, that makes sense." He said ending the conversation which I was thankful for. Truth be told, I wasn't ready to even spill my guts to Cat yet.

"So what's this deal with Red anyways?" I asked pointing back to the closed bedroom.

He sighed. "It's just that she kissed me a while back and I just want to discuss what it means for us."

"You like her?"

"Yeah!" He said in a heartbeat. "I would do anything for her to even simply talk to me."

I smiled at his statement. He reminded me of a certain tech producer and his feelings for a certain web hostess. I looked back at Robbie. "Just wait here, I'm going to try and get Cat to come out and talk to you. Make yourself comfy and get whatever you want from the fridge I guess."

I went to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Cat? It's me Sam, are you going to let me in?"

"No thank you!"

I groaned frustrated before pulling out a hairclip from my pocket and began to pick the lock. In a matter of seconds I was done and I swung the door open to see Cat sitting there with a worried expression.

"Cat what was that back there? Why don't you want to talk to Robbie?" I asked with a concerned expression.

Cat looked at me deep in thought before finally opening her mouth. "Sam I am so confused. I'm like a cat without its bone."

"You mean without its yarn?" I asked trying to correct her.

"Whatever!" She shouted out. "I just don't know how I feel about Robbie. A part of me likes him, but another part of me just wants us to be friends to avoid our friendship dissolving over a break up. I'm just scared of how it's going to turn out!"

"Is that all you're afraid?"

She nodded her head causing me to sigh. "Look Cat. In life you've got to take chances even though you don't know if it will work out or not. Take Freddie and me for example. I thought that I loved him in that kind of way and so did he, so we tried dating. We realized that it wouldn't work out, but we still love each other as best friends. Sometimes you've got to just put yourself out there." I said remembering what Freddie said to me during the school lock in.

"I'll try." She whispered.

"Good. Now go and at least try to talk to Robbie, I'll be here if you need me." I said pushing her out of the room. As soon as we walked into the living room Robbie stood up.

"Cat… Can we talk please?" He asked.

Cat looked at me as if she was looking for me to tell her the answer. I simply nodded my head, mentally telling her to "go for it".

She took a deep breath. "Sure Robbie." I smiled at Cat and walked back into the bedroom giving them their privacy.

Freddie P.O.V.

"Come on! This guy is totally hacking!" I said into my headset. I was so deeply engrossed in a game of World of Warlords that I was completely surprised when I heard a buzz through my headset. The sound caused me to almost fall out of my chair. Minimizing my game, I looked to see on the desktop that I had a video chat invite from… _Carly Shay._

I stared at the name pondering what I should do. After a minute I pushed the accept button and on my screen appeared the girl always on my mind.

"Hey, Carly." I said waving.

She smiled. "Hey Freddie, how's everything going?" Despite her friendly tone, I detected her nervousness.

"Are you okay Carls? You seem kind of… nervous."

She looked at me in astonished before giving me a fast mumbled response. "No nothing's wrong. I mean what could possibly be wrong right? Nothing's wrong."

I smirked at her behaviour. I knew her too well to not know she was hiding something. "Come on Carls, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "I've been thinking lately."

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About the night we… _kissed_."

I froze after she said that. Emotions started running wild in my head. Is she going to say she loves me or she just wants us to be friends? I don't think I could take it if she says for us to remain friends. Sure as a kid I could live with that "constant pain", but now I know what love means, I couldn't handle getting rejected.

"Freddie?" She said concerned bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry Carls, I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Welcome to my world." She said quietly. "Freddie we need to talk about it. What does it mean for us?"

I thought about it. I love her for sure, but should I tell her I want her to be my girlfriend. I blew out a breath before knowing what to say.

"Carly… I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you… There is no one else I would rather be with then you."

I looked to see Carly biting her lip and looking down which was her thinking face. After a long period of silence she finally spoke.

"I love you too." She said quietly before a smile appeared on her face.

My eyes were closed when she said that answer as I was bracing for the "Freddie, I like you and all, but not in that kind of way". When she said she loved me my eyes popped open in shock.

"You-You love me?" I asked not sure if I heard correctly.

She giggled before responding. "Yes Freddie, you're the one for me."

My smiled probably looked so goofy right now, but I for one couldn't care less. CARLY SHAY FINALLY SAID SHE LOVED ME!

"So does that mean we're a… couple?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess…" She said shyly.

"One second." I said before pinching myself causing me to yell in pain.

"Freddie what are you doing?" Carly asked worried.

"Oh just checking to make sure that this is real." My response caused her giggle which put a smile on my face. Things finally looked like they were getting better.

Sam P.O.V.

Man Cat and Robbie have been talking for hours now and mama is getting hungry. I wanted to just go and grab something from the fridge, but I opted against it. I started thinking of how lucky my friends were. I mean Carly and Freddie loved each other and Cat and Robbie liked each other and here I am sitting in a room with no one to talk to. I just always wanted to find that guy that I could relate to and not treat me like I'm another dude. I found myself starting to label my dream guy.

He's got to be taller than me. Have a nice, open personality and have nice hair, but not short hair and mostly… could handle a girl like me which is in one word crazy (but in a good way).

I realized that starting a new life never meant me having to change my entire personality. Sure there are a couple of things I need to work on like my anger, but otherwise I don't want to become someone I'm not. Hopefully this guy loves me for who I am.

I sighed, now if only I could find a guy like that.

Tori P.O.V.

"What do you mean you broke up with Jade?" I asked Beck shocked.

"We just finally realized that we don't click like we used to. So now I'm single. I don't want to waste any more time. I just want to find the right girl."

"Well then how about you try and find a nice girl for once." I suggested.

"Nah. Like I said before easy is boring. I want a girl that's not afraid to be herself and puts up a fight."

**AN: Well that's the end of Chapter three. I wonder who Sam and Beck are looking for? *wink, But anyways thanks for reading! Please Rate and Review. Next chapter will start with the conversation between Robbie and Cat.**


	4. Chapter Four: Newfound Happiness

Chapter Four: Newfound Happiness

Robbie P.O.V.

"So what do you want to talk about Robbie?" Cat asked me as if she had no clue.

I sighed at her question a little frustrated. "Come on Cat, you know what I want to talk about."

She still looked confused so I decided to just tell her. "Our kiss." Her entire expression changed as if she had just seen a ghost.

"What about our kiss?" She asked nervously.

"It's just… after we kissed I've just felt this kind of attraction towards you that I've never felt before. I mean I've liked Tori and Trina, but with you it just seems… different."

She sat up and looked at me. "Different how?"

I smiled and shook my head. "You probably don't want to hear about it's… it's kind of nerdy."

"No, tell me! I want to know!" She said bouncing up and down curiously.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Okay fine, but promise me you won't laugh."

"Fine I promise, now tell me."

"Okay fine. You see when I liked Tori and Trina, I just felt like a superhero in a comic without his powers. It was like no matter what I tried I just couldn't get them back." I looked to see her still listening intently before continuing. "When we kissed that day, it was like all my powers suddenly fled back to me except this time I was even more powerful than I was before and whenever I'm not with you or I see you with another guy they disappear again, but when you're by my side they're back stronger than ever."

She began to giggle causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry!" She said in between giggles. "It's just that your story was exactly like you said it would be."

"And what was that?"

"Nerdy." She said causing me to groan.

"Cat I'm being serious. I like you!"

Her giggling died down. "I know Robbie, I'm just kidding. Your story was actually kind of sweet."

"So you love me?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't love you…" I think my heart just got ripped in half. "But I do… like you." The statement created an entire new realm of hope inside of me.

"Really?" I asked surprisingly.

"Sure. I just don't want to say that I love you for the sake of saying it. I want it to be true." She explained.

I was even more surprised. Believe me I thought Cat was pretty, nice, and fun, but smart was something everyone said she wasn't. I felt bad now for being one those people at the time that thought that, but that's when I was too busy chasing Tori to be my girlfriend.

"So does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked even more excited than before.

"Not yet, but I _would_ like to go on a date. Maybe someday we'll get there, but for now I just want to take it slow." Cat said.

I agreed to her requests immediately. If taking our new relationship slow was how I was going to get Cat to be my girlfriend than I have no problem doing so.

"Where do you… um… want to go for our first… date?" I asked shyly.

"I thought the guy was supposed to figure that out." She pouted causing both of us to laugh.

"Okay fine, I'll find a place. How about we go on a date Thursday or Friday?" I suggested.

"Oh not Thursday, Tori is having that party Thursday and then Friday I have to babysit with Sam, but I'm free Saturday."

"Saturday it is." I said standing up. "Well I got to go Cat; I'm going to go see the new Pearpod unveiling it's got a slightly larger screen! Thanks for letting me talk to you about this by the way."

She giggled. "Don't thank me, thank Sam. She's the one that gave me the confidence to talk to you."

"Then I guess I'll have to thank her later on. Bye Cat." I said walking out.

"Bye Robbie."

Sam P.O.V.

I hear footsteps and goodbyes. Finally! I thought that they would never stop talking. I stepped outside to see Cat sitting on the couch with a dreamy look on her face.

"I take it things went well." I said walking to the fridge.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" She replied simply.

"Got to give credit to you though. Talking to someone for like five hours is pretty long." I rummaged through the fridge before realizing we had _no meat!_ Disappointed I shut the fridge door.

Cat giggled at my statement. "We we're only talking for an hour, Sammy."

I winced at hearing the name remembering that only Carly ever called me that. I shrugged it off before continuing. "Yeah well minutes become hours when mama gets hungry, but anyways, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"No." She said catching me off guard.

"NO?" I asked surprised. "Why not? I thought you two like each other!"

"We do! But I just want to take things slow, so we don't mess anything up."

"So when are you guys going to meet again?"

"Saturday!" She screamed excitedly causing me to cover my ears. "We're going to have our first date!"

"I thought I said to never do that again!" I said trying once again to regain my hearing.

"Bossy." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She exclaimed before clapping her hands together. "So… what do you want to do?"

"How about we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" I said rubbing my belly for emphasis.

Cat giggled. "Sure! I know a great place."

Freddie P.O.V.

I walked into the Shay's apartment to see Spencer watching T.V.

"Hey Freddo!" He said taking his eyes off the television.

"Hey Spence, what are you doing on this beautiful day!" I said happily.

He looked at weirdly. "Uh… Freddie are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? The sky is blue, the sun is shining. What could go wrong?"

"So you're sure your mom didn't give you some new healthy food or something?" He said not convinced.

"No." I groaned. "It's just my dream has finally come true!"

"And what is that?" He asked cautiously.

"Carly and I are dating!" I exclaimed happily causing Spencer's jaw to drop.

"Shut up!" He shouted surprised.

"We agreed to go steady, when we video chatted." I replied happily.

"Nice work, Freddie. I know you'll keep Carly safe." Spencer said.

"Thanks man. That means a lot, especially from her brother." I said happy, before laughing at a realization.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We totally sounded like two girls on a soap opera just now." I said causing both of us to laugh.

Spencer's face immediately became serious. "No one ever hears about what just happened, understand?"

I nodded to his request, happy that he would keep our girly outburst private.

"So, do you want to watch Celebrities Underwater? I hear Will Smith is next!" Spencer offered.

"Awesome, but I doubt he'll beat Queen Latifa!" I said taking a seat beside him.

Sam P.O.V.

"So what is this place again?" I asked Cat curiously.

"It's called Nozu. It's a sushi place!"

"Sushi? I don't know about sushi Cat, I'm more of a cooked food person."

"Oh come on, try it! It's delicious." She insisted.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She said happily. "I'll go take our orders and you can find us seats." I nodded and went to go get a table while she went to the counter.

On my way, I was distracted by a dude's lame attempt of trying to pick up a girl, that I didn't notice that I bumped into someone until I felt something cold on my shirt.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" The guy instantly apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it's fine." Normally, I would've taken my butter sock to someone that did this to me, but his face and tone showed that he really meant his apology.

"Here let me get you some napkins." He said walking away.

"Hey, what happened to your shirt?" Cat asked interestedly as she walked up to me from behind.

"Some dude bumped into me by accident." I said causing her to nod in understanding.

"Well I got our food so how about we grab those seats over there." She said pointing to the empty table behind us.

"Sure." I said taking a seat. Cat said she had to use the restroom and would return quickly. A couple minutes after I was seated, the same guy came back with a stack of napkins.

"Here I brought you some napkins, so you could wipe your shirt." He said handing them to me. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's cool." He said.

"Hey Beck!" Cat said reappearing from the restroom.

"Hey Cat." He said smiling. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah well I came here with a friend." She said motioning to me before looking at me curiously. "I see you've met her."

"Yeah… I accidentally bumped into her." He said embarrassed before turning to me and offering a hand. "I'm Beck by the way. Beck Oliver."

"Sam Puckett." I said shaking his hand.

"Hey you should join us!" Cat suggested.

"No thanks Cat. I was about to head over to Andre's actually. I just wanted to give Sam some napkins to clean her shirt.

"Oh okay. Well bye." Cat waved.

"Bye girls Sorry about what happened Sam." He said.

"It's cool." I said smiling, causing him to smile back and wave before leaving.

I didn't know how long I zoned out for staring in the direction he left, until I heard Cat say. "Ooooh! Someone's got a crush."

I looked at her giggling. "I barley even know him Cat." I said trying to supress the small blush appearing on my face.

"Okay Sam, whatever you say." She said still giggling.

"Oh shut it." I said before joining in on her laughter.

**AN: Well that's the end of Chapter Four. Thanks to everyone for reading. Sam blushing? Hmm …seems interesting. I know Carly wasn't in this chapter, but she'll be appearing in the next one along with other characters. So stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter Five: Roadblock Part I

Chapter Five: Roadblock Part I

Sam P.O.V.

"Ugh! Do we have to go to this party Cat?" I groaned lying down on the bed, watching Cat straighten her hair.

"Yes." She said looking at me through the mirror. "Tori is my friend and she invited me to the party and said you could come as well. Plus, Robbie will be there so get ready and stop being such a downer."

"But I don't want to go." I mumbled into the pillow. "I just want to sit at home in my pyjamas and eat popcorn while mocking some chick flick."

"Oh come on Sam, the party won't be that bad. It's just going to be the Hollywood Arts gang, which you've already met at Keenan's party. Plus Beck will be there." She said winking before immediately ducking at a pillow flying at her.

"Fine I'll get ready." I groaned getting up.

"That's more like it." She said happily.

I walked towards the bathroom, but quickly turned around to face Cat. "And just for the record, I'm going for the food NOT Beck!"

"Whatever you say Sammy P." She replied not convinced.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What's the big deal anyways? I barley know Beck. Sure he may be a "pretty boy", but that doesn't mean his personality is as good. Trust me I've known that when something is too good to be true, it probably is. I shrugged my thoughts off and hopped into the shower to get ready for the party.

Freddie P.O.V.

"Hey Carls. How's everything going?" I said waving at my _girlfriend_ through my webcam. Yeah I still was shocked at that title. It's just something I will probably never get tired of saying.

"It's going good I guess." She said smiling. "Just wish you were here."

I blushed at her comment. "Same here Carls, same here." We got lost gazing into each other's eyes until I remembered why I wanted to talk to her.

"Oh yeah, Carls, I was just wondering… You are going to go come back to study at Seattle University right?"

"I don't know to be honest." She said sadly. "My dad wants me to stay with him and study here, but I want to study in Seattle with you not transfer. I just don't want to upset my dad."

I looked at her confused face. I wish I could just kiss her and take away the pain but sadly there is only so much I could do from a monitor on the other side of the world.

"Look Carls." I started. "Do you remember what I told you that day in the studio?"

She made her thinking face before nodding in memory.

"Well this is one those cases." I said. "You're going to have to choose between two things you don't want to have to pick between."

"I just want everyone to be happy with my decision though." She said worriedly.

"That's the thing though." I said sitting up. "Not everyone is going to like your decision, but just remember this one thing: "The ones that matter won't judge your decision and the ones that judge don't matter."

She nodded. "I think I should talk to my dad about it when he gets back. I really want to go back to Seattle, but I just can't stand seeing my dad heartbroken."

"Before you jump to conclusions just really take the time to think about it okay." I recommended.

"I will. Thanks Freddie." She said smiling.

"No problem. Listen I got to go, Gibby wants me to go with him to get some toys for his pet weasel."

Carly chuckled. "Oh Gibby, some things will never change I guess."

"Yeah I guess so…" I said chuckling. "Well goodbye Carls, just remember what I said, okay?"

"I will Freddie. Take care of yourself Freddie, I love you."

I smiled at her words. It just seems like yesterday I was looking through my peep hole waiting for her to come home. "I love you too Carls."

She smiled and waved before I ended the chat shutting off my laptop.

Sam P.O.V.

I felt so awkward being at this party. It's just that I couldn't help but think of myself as a ninth wheel. Everyone got along so well, though I detected some tension between Beck and the Goth chick. It's because everyone knew each other since their high school days while I met them very briefly at one party. So when the conversations turned back to the old days, I found myself lost. To Cat's credit she tried to fill me in, but there was only so much she could do. A little bored by not being able to understand any jokes I excused myself and got up from the couch grabbing my drink and stepping outside onto the patio. I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and just relaxed.

L.A. was amazing, but it just missed that calming effect that Seattle had on me. Maybe it's because I knew Seattle like the palm of my hand, but it just seemed different compared to L.A. in a way that couldn't be described. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize the patio door reopening and closing again.

"I'm guessing you were looking for some peace and quiet." A male voice said. I turned to see Beck standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah just needed some fresh air I guess." I patted the seat next to me, signalling for him to sit. He walked to the chair and took a seat. We sat in comfortable silence until he spoke.

"I can see why you came here. The party was getting pretty crazy and it's always rare to have a quiet night in L.A."

I nodded. "Yeah, Seattle's usually like this. When I came to L.A., I was at first lost in the hustle and bustle until I bumped into a certain red headed girl that helped me get accustomed to everything."

"Yeah, Cat's a great friend to have." He said before chuckling.

"What?" I questioned turning to him.

"Do you ever miss everything?" He asked.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean by "missing everything"?"

"You know, how it was before graduating. Still being in school and your biggest concern being having to study for a test."

"No. I never really gave a chizz about tests." I said causing both of us to chuckle. I was still surprised I was able to graduate to be honest. "But I get what you're saying. Sometimes, I just wish I could go back to being concerned over what to do next on iCarly. I just wonder at times why things have to change."

"Well sometimes change can be good. Sometimes the good can be right in front of you and all you have to do is reach out and capture it." He said staring into my eyes. We stared at each other's eyes before we both slowly started leaning in. Our lips were inches apart until we heard the sliding door open causing us both to pull back.

"Hey Beck, Tori is calling you guys in to get some cake." Jade said.

"Yeah sure." He said a little disappointed. He stood up and began to follow Jade back inside. Before going in completely he turned back to me and offered a hand. "Are you coming?"

"Sure." I said taking his hand, helping lift me off the chair. He let go and walked in with me following closely behind.

Jade P.O.V.

I hated that Puckett chick to be honest. Just because she's a former web hostess doesn't mean she is some type of Goddess. Okay, it may not be that, maybe I just hate the fact that she is getting Beck's attention. When I saw her excuse herself I was happy until I saw Beck follow her minutes later. For some reason, I just couldn't help but feel Beck moved on. The only problem was he moved on leaving me here standing like a heartbroken idiot still in love. Everyone that knows we broke up thinks it was a mutual decision. Truth is Beck broke it off because he thought I was too jealous. I was too depressed to even argue with him so he took it as an okay to ending our relationship. All I know is that I need to talk to him alone as soon as I work up the courage to dig back up bad memories that I've spent time burying, but before I do that I need to talk with Cat and tell her what's going on.

Freddie P.O.V.

"I don't like the blue one, but it's better than the red one. What do you think Freddie?"

"Huh?" I said not paying attention.

"Which colour is better, blue or red?" He asked again.

"Oh… um the red one I guess…." I answered still not focused.

"Okay whatever…" "I'll get the red one." He said to the cashier who checked him out. She handed him the bag and we walked out of the store to a nearby coffee stop.

We ordered some coffee and took seats facing each other.

Gibby looked at me still zoned out and sighed. "Okay what's the matter bro? You've been completely out of sync ever since we've come to the mall."

I took a sip of the coffee hoping to calm my nerves, which failed miserably. "Sorry man, I just got a lot on my mind."

He looked at me curiously. "Oh… how so?"

"It's a long story." I said not really wanting to get into detail.

"I've got nothing but time." He responded.

I sighed. He wasn't going to let me go until I told him the entire story. "Okay well. You know how I told you that Carly and I are now dating right?" He nodded. "Well I was talking to her today about if she was going to come back to Seattle for university."

"And what did she say?" Gibby asked.

I blew out a breath. "She doesn't know. Her dad wants her to stay and study in Italy, but she wants to come back and study here in Seattle."

"So what's the big problem?"

"Come on man you know Carly. She always tries to make everyone happy. She wants to come to Seattle to study, but she's afraid of breaking Colonel Shay's heart by doing so."

"Okay so that's her side of the problem. How does this affect you?"

"What if she doesn't come back? I mean four years is a pretty long time for us to stay away from each other. Plus, what if she thinks that our long distance relationship won't work out anymore. I can't stand losing Carly. Oh my god, I'm going to lose Carly!" I said starting to panic.

"Whoa!" Gibby said raising his hands. "Dude relax, you're going to end up checking yourself into a mental hospital like Sam did when she thought she loved you."

I took a deep breath. "I don't know man. Maybe when Carly will talk to her dad about it, he'll understand."

"He will and trust me dude, Carly won't end your relationship. She's in love with you and you're in love with her. If she ends it, then she wasn't worth your time."

I was shocked by Gibby's straight forward demeanour considering Carly was like a sister to him. "How can you just say that? I mean you've never been in a serious relationship from what I know."

He shook his head. "Look man, love isn't a game. Real feelings are involved and within a blink of an eye a single word or action could either make or break someone's heart."

"Don't you think that's a little too… profound?" I said chuckling.

"Maybe, but just realize that the ones that truly love you will never leave you no matter how difficult it gets."

"Wow! I must say for a Gibby you're actually pretty smart." I said jokingly causing us both to laugh.

"Yeah well there is only one GIBBAAAY!" He said using his famous catchphrase while pointing to himself.

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter five part one. So Jade still loves Beck and Beck might like Sam? Uh-oh. Also is Sam feeling homesick? How will Carly and her dad's conversation go? Stay tuned for Chapter Six: Roadblock Part II. Thanks for reading. Please review, follow or do some RANDOM DANCING!**


	6. Chapter Six: Roadblock Part II

Chapter Six: Roadblock Part II

Carly P.O.V.

"Okay Carly." I whispered to myself. "You can do it. Just go in there and tell him." I crept in before quickly walking back behind the wall. "No this won't work!"

"What won't work?" I heard causing me to scream. I turned to see my dad standing in front of me.

"Sorry sweetie didn't mean to scare you like that." He said apologetically.

"No it's fine." I said laughing nervously.

He nodded. "So do you want some breakfast? I made some pancakes." He gestured towards the plate sitting on the kitchen table.

"No thanks."

"Okay." He said walking towards the living room. "I'll be watching T.V. if you need-"

"No wait dad! I need to talk to you!" I called out causing him to turn around and look at me in concern.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling okay? You didn't catch the flu or something did you?" He said worriedly, touching my forehead to see if it was hot.

"No dad, it's something else."

He looked at me curiously before sitting down. "Well what is it?"

Here goes nothing. "Dad I want to go to university in Seattle."

His face was straight making it hard to detect his true feelings. "Take a seat honey." He said patting to the seat beside him.

Uh oh, hopefully this goes well.

Freddie P.O.V.

"Hey Sam!" I said enthusiastically sitting on the couch at the Shay's apartment. It's been forever since we've talked and when I saw her caller ID I picked up as fast as my fingers could move.

"Frednub! How goes it?" She replied. Normally, I would be insulted by her name calling, but I was so happy to talk to her I let it go.

"It goes good, you blonde headed demon." Okay so maybe I didn't let it go, but hey it's "tit for tat".

"Nub."

"Demon."

"Geek."

"Psychopath."

Sam and I both became silent before quickly bursting into laughter. "You have no idea how much I've missed our arguments." I said. Most people would find it weird, but arguing was how our friendship worked.

"Tell me about! It was like a hobby of mine." She responded in agreement. "So anyways what's new in S town?"

"Nothing much, Spencer is _trying_ not to set things on fire per Carly's request and Gibby… well… let just say he's Gibby. What about L.A.?"

"Well turns out I bumped into a member of the Hollywood Arts crew upon arrival. Cat and I live in a house together."

I nodded remembering them from Keenan's party. "Sounds like you're having fun, but not too much fun I hope." I said joking.

"Yes dad." Sam said sarcastically chuckling. "But yeah it's been cool, but I'm just dying to see you, Carly, Spencer and even Gibbnuts."

I smiled. "Believe me we are all dying to see you too. Hopefully if Carly comes back we'll be able to have a reunion."

"What do you mean… _hopefully?"_

I sighed. "She's having a little spat with her dad."

"Tell me all about it." Sam said her curiosity reaching its peak.

Carly P.O.V.

"So what's this about you not wanting to study here in Italy?" He asked me.

I sighed. "It's just that with Freddie and I dating and my entire life still in Seattle apart from you, it just seems… fitting."

"And this is why you want to study in Seattle?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." I said wincing, ready for him to show his sadness based on my decision.

"Okay." He said calmly.

"Okay?" I said shocked standing up. "OKAY?" I couldn't believe how easy that turned out for me. I thought we were going to have a long back and forth debate over what I should do, but like he's always known for; my dad showed why he's truly a _wild_ card.

"Yes, it's fine." He said standing up. "I mean sure I would love for you to stay, but you're not a little kid anymore. You want to explore adulthood with your friends back in Seattle, because it helps give you a sense of security, whereas here you would be fending for yourself in school. I mean there is only so much a parent can do when it comes to stuff like that. It's just that I can't believe how fast my snug bug has grown up." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled back and hugged my dad tightly. "Don't worry dad, no matter how grown up I get, I will always make sure to _never_ leave you as a forgotten thought."

"I know." He said kissing the top of my head. "Just promise me one thing though."

"What is that?" I asked curiously pulling away from him.

"You'll make Spencer get a real job."

We both laughed at the statement knowing full well that it would never happen.

Looks like everything went well. I can study in Seattle knowing that my dad is happy and be with the love of my life. This reminds me, I've got to tell Freddie about the good news. And along with that, I have to tell Sam Freddie and I are dating _today_ before it becomes lost in everything. We are supposed to video chat for the first time since I left, today, so hopefully she takes the news well. That is of course if Freddie hasn't already spilled it out.

Jade P.O.V.

"Hey Jade, thanks for inviting me over to your house!" Cat said happily taking a seat on my bed.

"Yeah whatever." I replied pulling out my desk chair and sitting down in front of her. "I just kind of need to talk to you about something."

"Well sure, fire away captain." She said saluting.

I rolled my eyes. "You know how Beck and I… broke up." I said choking out the last two words.

She nodded. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well the truth is, it wasn't a mutual decision. Beck broke things up with me and I was just too shocked and depressed to say anything. I guess he took it as an agreement and that was the end of "us".

Cat's jaw dropped at the revelation. "But Tori told us that you guys realized you didn't click anymore."

I groaned in frustration. "Of course Vega would say that. I mean she's a close friend of Beck's."

"So… what are you going to do about it?" Cat asked me curiously.

I blew out a breath. "I don't know Cat. I just wish things could go back to the way it used to. Once summer is over we're all going our separate ways and I just don't want to make new friends."

"Well who knows, maybe you'll find someone nice." Cat said shrugging her shoulders.

"But that's the thing!" I said standing up. "I don't want any guy. I'm still in love with Beck, so why don't you tell your friend Puckett to lay off." Crap! Now Cat will think I'm just jealous, just like Beck and them.

"Sam doesn't like him, at least from what I know." Cat said surprised at my outburst.

"Oh… well good." I said feeling rather embarrassed. "Well what should I do about Beck?"

"Well, maybe just try to talk to him first. You know tell him what you told me, but if he's refusing to talk to you then talk to André or Tori then and get them to try to convince him." Cat said standing up. "Listen I got to go buy some supplies for Sam and I's babysitting gig today. I hope it works out. Bye, Jade."

"See you later, Cat." I said. After she left, I dropped onto my bed. This task was going to be easier said than done.

Sam P.O.V.

"Hey Sammy!" I heard my best friend say excitedly through the monitor.

"Hey cupcake, it's been a long time." I replied equally as excited. "So how goes it?"

"Good. Well great actually, really great!" She responded.

"How so?"

"Well I didn't want to text you this, but I also can't tell you in person. So I figured the best way to do it was through video chat, but anyways here goes. Freddie and I… are _dating_."

I looked at her surprised for a second wondering if I heard correctly. When I saw the smile plastered on her face I knew it was true. "Wow congratulations Carls! Who knew the nub could score a girlfriend especially you."

"SAM!" She said in a strict tone.

"Just kidding!" I said chuckling. "So anyways how did the talk with your dad go? Freddie filled me in so no need for back story."

"It actually went shockingly well. He agreed to let me return to Seattle in turn that I make Spencer get a "real job". She said jokingly using air quotes.

"Well good luck with that. Spencer couldn't even last an hour let alone the rest of his life." I replied playing along with the joke.

"But anyways enough about me." She said. "How does life go in L.A.? Did you meet any cute boys?"

A small blush crept on my face causing Carly to exclaim. "So you did! Tell me the deets?"

"Well it's not necessarily a serious crush, more of a minor one to be quite honest. It's Beck Oliver."

"You mean the one from Keenan's party?" She asked to which I nodded. "Ooooh, so how long before you two hook up?" She smirked.

I chuckled. "I want to be his friend first; I mean jumping into a relationship with a guy I barely know is pretty "out there". I said. Little did she know, I was inches away from kissing him at Tori's party.

"Most girls find that to be hot. I mean it must be fun." Carly suggested.

"Yeah well as you know I'm not like "most girls" nor will I _ever_ be. I just want to be sure I'm picking the right guy and not another heartbreaker." I replied.

"Well as long as you're happy, I'm happy." She said smiling.

"Thanks cupcake that means a lot."

"No problem." She said waving it off. "So… any wild adventures with you and Cat? Freddie filled me in on how you two met and stuff before I started talking to you but any other crazy stuff?" She asked.

"Trust me; Cat is a very interesting person. Like one time when we were sleeping…"

**AN: So that's the end of Chapter Five. Jade is going to talk to Beck and Sam admits her crush to Carly. What will happen? Next chapter is focused on the Victorious cast solely. Cabbie's date and Tandré plus Jade and Beck's talk. Stay tuned for Chapter Seven.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Friend Zoned Part I

Chapter Seven: Friend Zoned Part I

Cat's P.O.V.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was being guided by Robbie. "I still don't get why I have to be blindfolded."

"Relax Cat. I would never hurt you." Robbie said trying to reassure me. "Just a few more steps and… here we are." He said taking off my blindfold. My jaw dropped at the sight. There were two chairs with a circular table. The room was lit by candles and had a flowery scent to it. I loved it and all, but this was pretty above and beyond for a _first_ date.

"Well what do you think?" He asked.

"I… think it's… nice." I said still in shock.

"Nice? That's it?" Robbie responded disappointed.

I shook my head. "Now don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but…"

"But what?" He asked.

"Don't you think that it's a little… over for a first date?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt Robbie's feelings, but I also didn't want to rush faster into this budding relationship.

"I thought girls love romantic stuff like this? I read it online." He said confused.

I chuckled at his sweetness. "They do, but not on a _first _date." I responded simply.

He sighed frustrated. "Great! I just messed up our first date! I am such a dork."

I looked at his sadness before taking his hand. "No you're not. This was sweet, but I just want to take this slowly. Maybe in the future we can enjoy something like this, but until then how about we go somewhere else? I have something in mind."

He smiled and whispered out. "Okay." He blew out the candles and took my hand leading me out.

André P.O.V.

I pulled up at the Vega's house. Tori said she wanted me to come urgently. My heart couldn't help but feel she might tell me she loves me, but I knew that was _highly _improbable. You see I used to consider Tori a friend when she first came to Hollywood Arts, but then it developed into something more. Sure I had a brief stint where I liked Jade, but it was geared more toward her lovely singing voice. Tori was like Carly from that web show iCarly. I know this because, before they left from that party, Freddie and I managed to talk for a while and we realized that we were facing the same dilemma. We both loved our best friends, but they didn't reciprocate those feelings that we had for them. It felt great to know I wasn't the only one faced with this problem, but when Freddie recently told me that Carly and he started dating I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Will Tori ever love me? I ask myself that question every day and hope one day I'll get my answer. One thing I needed to do first was get out of the friend zone, but how?

I sighed and stepped out of the car walking towards the front door. After ringing the bell, the door opened a minute later and Tori welcomed me in.

I didn't realize her state of condition until I actually saw her when we sat down. Her hair was all over the place and her mascara was smudged and she had puffy eyes.

"What happened Tori?" I asked concerned. She simply began to cry and dropped her head on my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly trying to help her stop crying.

She pulled back and began speaking. "Tyler dumped me." My fist clenched at the name. Tyler was Tori's boyfriend. They met at Karaoke Dokie one day when Tori performed. He said he loved her singing and went on to ask her out. Being a muscular blonde haired dude with blue eyes, Tori instantly fell in love with him. They'd been dating for a little over a week, but I guess I was going to find out why they broke up.

"I saw him kissing some chick at the mall and it turns out she was dating him before I was. Why can't I ever find a guy that will treat me right?" She said sobbing again.

If only she knew that the guy she's been looking for was sitting right next to her. How many more Steven's or Tyler's is she going to date until she finally finds someone who actually treats her right? Even though most of the time her sadness is her fault I just can't help but feel sorry for her. Then again I feel sorry for myself falling for falling in love with my best friend.

"Listen Tori." I said about to tell her the same thing she'll forget a day later. "You've got to find someone that makes your heart skip a beat whenever you're near them and not someone that is just has a nice cover. It's the ones that have a good inside that are the ones you truly fall for while the others fade into the background."

Tori let out a small smile. "Thanks André. I don't know what I would do without you. You're a great friend."

I winced at the word _friend_, but made sure it wasn't visible; instead I pulled her into a hug and whispered out. "Don't worry Tori, I'm not going anywhere. As long as you're here, I'm here as well." It was a promise I made that I didn't have to make, but I wanted to instead. Tori and I would be going to the same university and I know that guys would be trying from left and right to get under her skirt. I made sure that would never happened unless it was something Tori actually wanted and if anyone broke her heart I would be the one to fix it.

"I love you André." She said but not in the way I wish she meant it.

"I love you too." I responded meaning something way more beyond friendship.

Beck P.O.V.

I was listening to the radio while sipping some soda trying to get my head screwed on straight. At the party at Tori's house I almost kissed the new girl: Sam. I just don't know why, but at the time it seemed so right. That led me to think back to Jade. Did I actually truly love her or were we forcing a relationship? The thing is when we broke up I didn't feel an ounce of guilt or sadness. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulder. Now the only girl that has been running through my mind is Sam Puckett. I know it's weird considering I barley know her and all, but I just can't help but feel there's a certain thing about her that is pulling me towards her. Maybe I'm using her as a rebound unintentionally but I hope I'm not. One thing is for sure, I need to get closer to her. I was lost in my daydream about her that my eyes popped open at the noise of a knock on my RV door. I opened the door to see a nervous Jade standing there.

"Hey." She whispered out.

"Hey…" I responded simply. What was she doing here?

She swallowed before speaking. "Can I come in?"

"I'm actually kind of-"

"Please." She said her eyes pleading me to let her in. This was a side of Jade I've _never_ seen before. She just seemed so… _vulnerable_.

I sighed before stepping aside to let her in. She walked in and took a seat on a chair and looked down, nervously running a hand through her hair.

I shut the door and turned to face her. "Why are you here?" I asked, not annoyed but curious.

She looked up. "I need to talk to you about something."

I grabbed a seat on my bed and looked at her. "Well go ahead."

"I need to ask you something before we do this." She said.

I nodded signalling her to continue. "Do you still love me?" I froze upon hearing her utter the question. Why would she just randomly come here and ask me this? I knew what she meant. It wasn't the friend kind of love it was the romantic type. I already knew the answer to the question, but I decided to think about how to tell her. I soon realized that she was waiting anxiously for my answer so I blew out a breath. Here goes nothing.

"No." Her entre complexion changed. She looked broken in half. Her eyes began to water and she immediately stood up and ran out. I sat there in shock for a couple minutes. What did I just do? I got up and began to run after her.

Robbie P.O.V.

"Man this salad is delicious!" I exclaimed before digging in to get another bite.

"Yeah well I know you're a vegan so I decided to go somewhere you could also enjoy." She replied. That is just another thing I love so much about her. She always makes sure that everyone else is happy first.

"That's awesome of you Cat. Thanks!" I said happily.

She smiled back and we both began to eat more. After finishing up and declining desert, I paid the bill and we left. Rain started to pour so I took my jacket and put it over her head like I saw in those romance movies… that my mom watches. I mean why would I watch them… right? Anyways… we sat in my Prius and I began to drive us to my home.

"That was fun, we should do that again!" I said.

She nodded her head eagerly in agreement. Our drive back remained silent as we were simply enjoying each other's company. When we finally reached my house I got out and opened her door for her and walked with her to the front door.

"Well I guess that marks the end of our first date." I said smiling while unlocking the door.

"Not yet." She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Are you coming?" She said walking into the house leaving me standing there touching the cheek she kissed. I swear I am never washing this cheek again! I pumped my fists in celebration before skipping inside. This night could not get any better!

Tori P.O.V.

Andre and I have been sitting like this for so long. I rested my head on his chest with my eyes closed. He must have thought I was asleep because he stood up and slowly rested me down on the couch. I pretended to still be sleeping. He kissed me on the cheek causing me to smile internally and was about to walk out until he stopped and come close to my ear.

"One day, I'll get you to love me, but for now I'll continue to love you until we reach that point." I laid there frozen. As soon as he left and shut the door I jumped up shocked. I knew André loved me, but not in that way. Maybe he meant it as a friend. I'm pretty sure that's what he meant. Right?

Beck P.O.V.

I don't know how I ended up at the front door of Sam and Cat's house, but I just am. From trying to chase after Jade, I ended up taking a cab and here I am. I stared at the front door for a while pondering whether I should knock or simply go back home. I thought about for a while until I figured I may as well. Just as I was about to knock, the door swung open and there stood Sam.

"Beck?" She said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

I sighed defeated. "I don't know to be honest. I just need someone to talk to."

She stared at me for a while until moving aside and letting me in. She closed the door and led me to the couch. I sat down and she took a seat beside me.

"Well talk." She said staring at me intently.

I let out a small smile and began talking. "Well…"

**AN: That's the end of chapter seven part one. So Jade is all alone while her friends are all doing their own thing. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Stay tuned for part two.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Friend Zoned Part II

Chapter Eight: Friend Zoned Part II

Sam P.O.V.

To say that I was surprised to see Beck standing outside was an understatement. I had no idea why he was here. He explained to me for like the entire night what happened between him and Jade from the past and most recently and I was shocked. I never knew that he was carrying this much emotional baggage. He always seemed so care free and open, yet he was harbouring some major feelings and emotions.

"So do you like Jade… you know in that way?" I asked after he stopped talking.

He stared at me for a minute as if he was searching for something. "No." He finally whispered out. My heart skipped a beat at his answer, but I controlled my emotions because now wasn't the _right_ time.

I simply nodded. "So are you going to talk to her?"

His head fell in sadness. "I don't think I can do it alone." He took my hand causing me to tense up a little and looked deep into my eyes. "Could you be there with me… you know as moral support."

I thought about it for a while. Do I really want to throw myself into this mess? I figured that if I was going to do what I said I was going to do which was become his friend, then I should be there when he needs me most. And _now_ was the time for that.

"Yes… I'll be there with you." I whispered out. He smiled and pulled me into a hug to which I eagerly reciprocated.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"No problem." I whispered back, taking in his scent.

Freddie P.O.V.

My mom was trying to get me to take a tick bath. I hated them! When was she going to start treating me like a grown up? I mean I was long past the puberty phase and was now happily a fairly tall and muscular man, but of course not in my mom's eyes. I quickly snuck out before she realized I was gone and walked to the Shay's apartment. I knocked on the door and there was no response. I turned the knob and the door opened. The apartment lights were off and I began to worry.

"Spencer?" I called out. I checked upstairs and he wasn't there. Where on Earth did he go? I knew that he would never leave the house unlocked when he wasn't there. I walked back downstairs and walked into the hallway that led to his bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door and there was still no response.

I opened the door slowly to see the lights dimmed. My eyes went from the trail of clothes by the bed to the horrifying sight of a nude female figure on top of a male. Before I could say another word, the female noticed me and screamed which caused me to scream as well. She quickly covered herself with the blanket.

The other one sat up and opened the lamp beside him to reveal that he was: Spencer. "Freddie? What… are you doing here?" He said nervously covering himself up with a robe.

I was in too much shock to say anything, so Spencer continued speaking. "Look, just wait for me in the living room and I'll explain everything okay?"

I nodded and walked out of the room, my mind still scarred at the sight of what I had just seen. I took a seat on a chair and waited for Spencer. A few minutes later he walked out clothed with a now familiar female hand in hand.

"Freddie, I'd like you to meet Sasha Striker." He said taking a seat on the couch next to her. I remember her from the whole Pak Rat event. She was the one that was said to be lost and we used iCarly to find her so she could challenge Spencer so that he could beat her and end his addiction.

"Hey Freddie." She said nervously biting her bottom lip. "Remember me?"

"Yeah… but clothed." I mumbled looking down

"Listen Freddie." He said causing me to look up at him. "I never told you this, but Sasha and I have been dating for a while now. I just never came around to telling you guys. I wanted it to be a surprise when Carly came back in a week with dad, but looks like you were still surprised anyways."

I nodded in an attempt at understanding. As horrific as that was, I was going to have to find a way to permanently erase that image from my head. "So how'd you two meet again?"

They both smiled at each other before Sasha spoke. "Well, Spencer and I still texted each other a lot ever since the whole Pak Rat thing and one day he was at Pini's when I happened to be there. There lasagna is great by the way. But anyways, he noticed me sitting there by myself and took a seat in front of me. We began to talk and talk about everything and nothing. He paid for our meal and he took me back to my house where he stayed the night and we continued talking forever. It turns out that we have a lot in common."

"How much in common?" I asked still kind of sceptical.

"She likes World of Warlords." Spencer said causing me to raise my eyebrows in astonishment.

"Well that's great for you two… Congratulations… I guess." I said.

"Thanks." They both said in unison causing them to giggle affectionately. I smiled at their affection, but began to feel awkward at the memory at what had just transpired so I stood up and began to walk out.

"Well I guess I should go, sorry for kind of stumbling in on your relationship." I said speaking really fast just trying to escape.

Spencer and Sasha both stood up and looked at me. "We're also getting married Freddie. It's just that we're only getting older and we love each other so why not?" Sasha said.

I stood there frozen before quickly shutting the door quickly and running back into my apartment and into my room. I locked the door and opened my laptop hoping that a certain someone would be online. I blew out a breath of relief when I saw the available sign and gave them an invite for a video chat.

Cat P.O.V.

I ended up falling asleep at Robbie's house. We didn't sleep together, he slept on the couch downstairs and he gave me his bed. I looked around at his room after waking up seeing all the various action figures and tech stuff. I got up and walk towards the shelf which held a picture of all of us from Hollywood Arts. I smiled at the memory of everyone forcing Jade to smile to which she finally did. I continued walking around until I saw something sticking out of the closet.

I opened the door to see multiple cardboard cut outs of me. I didn't know whether to be happy or shocked so I just ended up screaming. Luckily Robbie and I were the only ones at home otherwise the entire house would have woken up. I heard the sound of running footsteps until the door swung open and there stood Robbie.

"What happened?" Robbie asked concerned. I didn't respond and he looked at me staring at something. He walked towards me to see that I was looking at the cardboard cut outs and his face instantly turned red from embarrassment and he looked at the ground not being able to make eye contact with me.

"Look Cat…" He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I can explain."

I didn't give him a chance as I ran out of his room leaving him there and went downstairs pretending nothing happened.

Beck P.O.V.

I pulled up in front of Jade's house with Sam sitting beside me.

"So… um…. thanks for coming with me." I said quietly.

"It's cool." She said before wearing a playful smirk. "But you owe me a burger from Inside Out."

"Sure." I said chuckling in agreement. I took one last look at the house before sighing. "Well let's go."

We both got out and walked towards the front door. With a knock the door opened a few minutes later. A messy Jade came out her eyes bloodshot and her hair everywhere.

"Hey Jade." I whispered out before the door slammed in my face. I looked back at Sam who gave me a sympathetic smile. I cleared my throat before knocking again.

"GO AWAY!" Jade shouted.

"Jade please we need to talk!" I said blowing out a breath of exhaustion.

"WE ALREADY DID! NOW PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She said, her voice cracking from starting to cry again.

I stood there silent for a couple of minutes and was about to turn around and walk back into the car until Sam stopped me.

"Hold up a second, you'll be in there in no time." She said walking towards the door.

"Sam I don't think there's nothing you can… do." I said before she opened the door. She turned back and held out a hair clip as evidence that she picked the lock.

"Now go talk to her!" She said pushing me inside. "I'll be downstairs waiting if you need me."

I nodded and blew out a breath before walking upstairs. I was familiar with the place so with a quick right and a left I came across the closed room door of Jade's bedroom. I placed my head by the door and listened in. The sound of crying and sobbing brought a pang of guilt and sadness to me. I never wanted Jade to cry, but I also didn't want to lie to her. I slowly opened the door to see Jade sitting on the floor with her knees close to her face.

"Jade." I said walking towards her and sitting beside her. "I know you probably might not want to speak to me ever, but I hope you'll listen. I never wanted to hurt you when I said that I didn't love you anymore."

"Yeah well you did a poor job of that." She said looking up at me.

"I know." I said quietly. "I wish I could have taken it back, but I can't. All I can do now is apologize, do you forgive me?"

She wiped her tears and sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." I dropped my head at her response but I knew she was right. It's going to take a while for us to get on the same page again.

"Fair enough." I said standing up. "I'm going to go."

"Wait." She said standing up. "At least let me get the pleasure of kicking you out." She looked at me wearing a small smile.

I smiled. This was the Jade West I knew. I walked out of her room with her following closely behind. We walked downstairs to see Sam sitting down eating a fat cake.

"What is _she_ doing in my house?" Jade asked me angrily.

"Relax West; I just came here to make sure nothing serious went down." She replied swallowing the last bit of her fat cake.

"Well I don't care! Now get out!" Jade said pushing Sam and I outside and slamming the door.

Sam looked at me with a sad face. "So I'm guessing things turned out crap."

I shook my head. "Not really. She insulted me, which means she's back to normal. But it's going to be a while before she forgives me."

"What exactly did you say?" She asked curiously after we sat down in my car.

"I'll tell you all about at Inside Out Burger. I owe you after all." I said with a smirk. We both chuckled and smiled at each other before I backed out of her driveway.

Jade P.O.V.

I saw them laughing and smiling as they were leaving. It's like everything fell apart as soon as Sam came to L.A. I wanted to forgive Beck, but something inside of me told me I wasn't ready. I may not have a right to be angry at Beck because all he did was say his true feelings, but I was just mad that he said it with no hesitation. It just made me feel dirty because we've dated for so long and for him to just lose all his feelings for me with a snap of his fingers was just sickening. I decided that from today forward I would do the same thing even if it killed me to do so.

Carly P.O.V.

I was bored online just looking at old iCarly webcasts when an alert popped up on my screen. It was a video chat request from Freddie. I smiled and fixed my appearance before accepting it.

"Hey Freddie!" I said waving.

"Hey Carly." He said less enthusiastically. His face looked troubled.

"What's the matter?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, just… nothing." He whispered.

I smirked, feeling a sense of déjà vu when I didn't want to discuss what was bothering me. "Come on Freddie, I know something is wrong."

"Okay." He groaned. "I kind of found out that Spencer was dating a girl for a while."

"What?" I asked shocked that Spencer never told me. "How did you find out?"

"Iwalkedinonthemhavingsex." He said as fast as a he could.

"What was that?" I asked not hearing what he said.

"I caught them having sex alright! There I said it! DAH!" He screamed in frustration.

I tried to forget the words he just said, but they became permanently etched in my brain. Spencer had girlfriends that slept night over, but never had they gone this far. "Who was it?" I asked curious.

"Sasha. Sasha Striker." He said causing me to remember her. "God you know how horrifying it was to see another man naked? I'll tell you how horrifying, VERY HORRIFYING!"

"Whoa, Freddie chill!" I said trying to get him to calm down. "Look I know the sight must have been bad and all, but one day you and I are going to get there too."

"Yeah, but at least it won't be with anyone watching." He pointed out.

"True, but just let this thing blow over. I mean Spencer is only dating her right, it's nothing serious."

"Oh yeah." He said remembering something. "They said they're getting married."

"WHAT?!" I screamed out in shock.

**AN: Well that's the end of the chapter. Could things get anymore awkward for Freddie? And Spencer getting married to Sasha? Jade's trying to move on? What an interesting turn of events. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Complications & Wedding Bells

Chapter Nine: Complications and Wedding Bells Part I

Robbie P.O.V.

I knew I should have gotten rid of those damn cut outs. Now it was too late. Cat must be downstairs thinking I'm a deranged guy. I sighed and walked downstairs in order to find Cat. I walked into the kitchen to see her reading a magazine. As soon as she saw me, she lifted the magazine up to cover her face.

"Cat…" I said before she interrupted.

"What the hell was that Robbie?" She said angrily lowering the magazine. I was taken aback by her angry demeanour. No one has ever seen Cat angry. She was always the happy go lucky one in the group. I looked to see her angry expression.

"Look Cat, it was just something I had."

She carelessly tossed the magazine on the table and stood up crossing her arms. "Just had? Care to elaborate?"

I blew out a breath and walked towards her. "Can we just sit down and talk about this?" I reached for her hand and she simply backed away from me standing farther away so I shoved my hands in my pockets instead.

"I want an answer Robbie." She said raising her voice.

I blew out an exhausted breath. "Okay. You see when I found out I liked you I made some card board cut outs of you. I just thought that if I could practice on them, then if I ever dated you it would make things easier for me." Shit did that come out wrong?

"Practice on them?" She said slightly disturbed. "Okay that's just weird and you know it. If you wanted to talk to me then you should have just done it in person. Plus a relationship isn't supposed to be easy. I know I may sound mean but just know I'm trying to help you here."

I looked at her mad, raising an eyebrow. "And how is that? By yelling at me?"

She looked taken aback by my anger as I was with hers and before she could speak I continued my rant. "This is what I just can never understand about girls. It just that every time I do something romantic it's too far. I try to explain something I did wrong and it's not good enough of an explanation. Maybe it's best if we didn't date at all!" WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY? I was on a rant but I didn't mean to say that!

"Wait Cat." I said looking at her hurt expression.

"Maybe you're right." She said quietly. "I think we shouldn't date." She walked by me not even making eye contact and walked out the front door leaving me there standing frozen.

"I didn't mean to say that… I love you." I said to the empty spot where she once stood and hearing the door slam in the background.

Spencer P.O.V.

"Spencer what exactly is this?" My soon to be wife asked me disturbed while staring at the screen.

"Come on, how do you not find a cat munching on a pear cute?" I asked smiling at the video.

"Uh Spencer…. I don't think pears have tails and have blood come out of them." She pointed out.

I looked closely at the video and realized she was right. The cat was eating a mouse. Now grossed out I quickly exited the window and turned to her. "Well that doesn't seem so cute anymore."

"You think." She said sarcastically causing us both to chuckle.

"I love you." I said staring into her eyes. It may not have been in the moment, but it was something I just felt the need to say.

"I love you too." She smiled and we both started kissing before a beep on the computer monitor caused me to fall of the barstool scared.

"Spencer?" She said shocked. "It's just a video chat request."

"Oh I knew that. I just leaned back too far." I said, my face red from being embarrassed and trying to hide the fact I was scared by the random sound. I stood up and peered over her shoulder to read it say: Colonel Shay. Dad!

"Who is that?" Sasha asked me curiously.

"Your future father in law." I replied retaking my seat and pushing the accept button. "Hey dad!" I said waving.

"Hey son, how are things?" He asked curiously.

"Good I guess." I turned to see Sasha looking at me. "Oh yeah dad, this is Sasha. Sasha Striker."

"Well hello, Ms. Striker." He greeted politely.

"Hello Colonel." She replied.

"Please call me Mr. Shay."

"Dad there's something I've got to tell you." I said getting ready to tell him the great news.

"What's that?" He asked curiously. "You don't need money do you? I just sent you a cheque-"

"No dad!" I said interrupting him. "Sasha and I are getting married!"

My dad stared at me before bursting into laughter. He stopped laughing after looking at mine and Sasha's serious expression. "Oh you're not… joking?"

"No dad." I said a little annoyed. "We were going to tell everyone when you and Carly came back in a couple of days, but Freddie found out and ended up telling Carly who probably told Sam. So no more surprise.

"Oh, well congratulations both you." He said smiling happily. "So when is wedding?" He asked taking a swig of some juice.

"The week you come back." I said causing him to spit the contents out of his mouth.

"THE WEEK WE COME BACK?" He asked shocked. "Spencer doesn't a wedding need more planning then that?"

I shook my head. "Sasha and I agreed to have a small wedding with just close family and friends. We already were able to get a caterer and are going perform our wedding ceremony on a yacht thanks to Socko.

"Well I guess should buy myself a tux."

"Already covered for." Sasha said happily. "We've already sent out the invitations. The bridesmaids' dresses and groomsmen tuxedos were sent a couple of days ago. They should come before you guys return to Seattle so you can make any necessary fitting adjustments if need be."

"Wow." My dad said astonished. "Looks like you've got everything covered. Got to give you credit especially with such a small gap of time. I'll be looking forward to the wedding and meeting you two."

"Thanks Colonel." Sasha said happy.

"Please call me Steven." He said creating a group chuckle. "Well I have to go to work soon. Goodbye you two."

"Goodbye Steven." Sasha said waving happily.

"Oh and Spencer." He said remembering something.

"Yes dad?" I asked curiously.

"I'm proud of you."

I smiled at his statement and waved goodbye before ending the chat.

"So when are we going to ask the boy if he would like to be your best man and the girls if they would like to be my two bridesmaids?" Sasha asked interestedly.

"When the two girls get here." I said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Sam P.O.V.

"Man who ever invented his burger should be the president!" I moaned taking another bite into the juicy burger.

"I know." Beck said in agreement.

I swallowed before looking at him. An interesting question came to mind so I decided to ask him. "So… when are you thinking of dating again?"

He paused his chewing before quickly swallowing and looking up. "Uh… I mean it's not a matter of when, more like whom."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "To me, I just feel that it doesn't matter when you start dating the person as long as you both like each other and are willing to date. I mean how long you've been broken up with the last person is irrelevant."

"But isn't that kind of like a rebound?" I asked still a little sceptical of his theory.

"Maybe." He said wearing a smirk before looking in my eyes. "But I would be willing to take the chance."

I smiled before looking into his eyes. We slowly began to lean in towards each other until my phone ringing caused me to pull back.

With a sigh I pulled out my phone to see that Carly was calling me. I looked to Beck and apologized to him and told him I had to take the call.

"Hey Carls! How goes it?"

"SPENCER IS GETTING MARRIED!" She shouted.

"Whoa, slow down kid. What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is getting married to Sasha Striker." She said calming down a little.

"You mean the Pak Rat chick?" I asked remembering that stupid game and the nerd channel coming to film it.

"Yes that chick!" She snapped. We're returning to Seattle in a couple of days and they are going to have a wedding!"

"Really? Say no more, I'll be stealing ham from your fridge before you get there." I joked.

Carly chuckled. "Awesome! That means iCarly will be reuniting. Wait, we could do an iCarly webcast!"

"That's a great idea!" I said excitedly before realizing that Beck was still sitting in front of me. "Look Carly, I'll talk to you later, I was kind of hanging out with someone before you called."

"It's Beck isn't it?" Carly teased.

"Bye Carls!" I said before quickly hanging up the phone.

"Sorry Beck, Carly just called." I said.

"It's cool!" He said smiling. "So what about, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well she is returning back to Seattle with her dad and her brother Spencer is getting married. So I have to go there most probably tomorrow."

His face turned from a smile into a frown. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I whispered out. "Why is something wrong?"

"No it's just that I'm going to miss you." He said causing me to blush.

"Me too Beck." I replied. "Well I think we should go it is getting late after all."

"Or I could take you to a club and see if you could last longer than me? That is of course if you can… _handle it_." He said wearing a playful smirk.

I smirked back. "You're on!"

**AN: This was Chapter was getting really long so I split it into multiple parts. So stay tuned for the next part. Sam and Beck almost kiss again before they got interrupted… again! You'll also see Jade, Freddie, Tori and Anrdré sometime in the next two chapters hopefully. Will Cat and Robbie ever start dating again? Also, is partying the night before a good idea for Sam? Stay Tuned.**


	10. Ch 10: Complications & Wedding Bells II

Chapter Ten: Complications and Wedding Bells Part II

Sam P.O.V.

"Retro Club?" I asked reading the large sign out front.

"Yeah this place is amazing. I've been here a few times, but never with anyone else." He said excitedly. "It's basically a club except its old school. All the songs are old and the entire club is decorated to fit the retro theme."

"Can you really dance to retro music?" I asked chuckling.

"You have no idea." He said with a smirk before taking my hand and leading me inside.

Freddie P.O.V.

I was busy eating dinner when a card that slipped underneath my front door caught my eye. I stood up and walked towards it. The card was wrapped by exquisite blue and white ribbons. I picked it up and untwined the two ribbons. The card opened up and I read the following:

_Dear Ms. Benson and Freddie,_

_We would like to have the honour of you attending our wedding ceremony. The address is located at the back of this card._

_We hope to have your presence during our special day._

_Lots of love,_

_Spencer Shay and Sasha Striker._

I smiled at the card. I knew Spencer didn't write this. He probably just wanted to go and tell everyone straight up because that's just how he is, but Sasha made him send the cards. I just wonder who Spencer's best man is going to be considering he's never really had any adult friends from what I knew.

André P.O.V.

For some reason Tori won't reply to any of my texts. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm kind of upset. Did I say anything? My expression changed as I realized something. Did she hear what I said to her before I left that day? Then again she was sleeping when I said it, so why won't she reply to me? I decided to visit the Vega household to talk to her, but Mr. Vega said her and Trina went to their cousins sleepover. Disappointed, I walked out. I needed someone to speak to that I could trust, but whom? I looked through my contact list on my phone and one name caught my eye. Sending her a quick text I pulled out and began driving towards her house.

Beck P.O.V.

"This is so cool." Sam said dancing to the old beat.

"I told you this place rocked."

After dancing to a couple more songs we decided to take a break to get a drink. After getting them from the bar we were able to find two empty seats at the lounge.

"How on Earth did you find this place?" She asked curiously.

"I was bored one night in my R.V. so I decided to go out and explore somewhere I've never been before." I explained taking a sip of my drink. "I ended up seeing a bunch of people walking into this one building so I decided to check it out. Walking in I was surprised to notice that it was nothing like your average club. After that I came here a couple more times and now this time with you and it's still a blast!"

She sipped her drink and placed it down. "Wow! That must have been awesome to just go out and find something as cool as this!"

"Yeah I know." I replied placing my drink down as well. I looked to the dance floor to see the current song starting to slow down. Smiling, I decided to make my next move. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I thought that's what I was doing." She replied, chuckling.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I meant slow dancing. The song is slowing down which means the next track is supposed to be a slow dance." As if on cue, the host said they were going to slow things down and the dance floor started partnering up as a song began playing.

I looked to Sam and offered a hand. "So what do you think?"

She looked at my hand and at my eager face before smiling and taking my hand. "Sure."

I led her onto the dance floor and placed my hands on her waist as she rested hers around my neck, as we began swaying to the music.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me_

I pulled Sam closer causing her to tense a little before she began easing her body and resting her head on my chest as we continued swaying to the music. I just felt so much calm and happiness than I've ever felt before. I wish I could stay like this forever.

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Sam P.O.V.

Okay this night could not be more perfect than it is now. I was dancing with a guy that I've come to grow feelings for. I may not love him love him, but I know that I wouldn't mind dating him and reaching that stage. I glanced up to see his eyes closed and a smile fixed on his face. I chuckled lightly before resting my head back on his chest and continued swaying to the music.

_I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me_

The song began to fade and I looked up at Beck. He looked into my eyes as I did his. He gave me a soft smile to which I gave back. Our eyes slowly closed and we began to slowly lean in and press our lips together, this time nothing stopping us.

Jade P.O.V.

André texted me ten minutes earlier and said he wanted to hang out. I for one was quite surprised. I mean sure we were actually good friends, but I just assumed he would want to hang out with Tori or someone _nice_.

A couple of minutes later, I caught his car pulling up on the driveway. I walked towards the door and opened it. André gave me a quick hug and walked in. He was probably the only guy besides Beck that was allowed to do that. I shut the door and followed him towards the living room.

"So, what's up?" I said taking a seat on a chair while he took a seat on the couch beside me.

"Nothing much… I just need someone to… talk to."

I looked at him curiously. "Why me though?" It was true. People usually _never_ came to me for advice.

"It's about Tori." He simply stated. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I was the only one that knew he liked Tori, but to be honest I _hated_ talking about her. The only reason I talked to him about it was because he was my _friend_, something of which was pretty rare for me these days.

"Why what happened now? Did you just tell her you loved her randomly? Ugh! André I told you that you shouldn't do that!" I said going on a minor rant.

"No, no, no." He said. "You see the other day I went to Tori's house because her boyfriend Tyler at the time cheated on her. She was heartbroken and like always I comforted her and told her that looks isn't the deal breaker when it comes to dating someone. And then she said she loved me and I responded saying I loved her. She fell asleep in my arms and I left the house and that's it…"

"You're sure that was _it_?" I asked, raising my pierced eyebrow.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, not trying to make eye contact with me.

"What did you say André?" I said, raising my voice a little.

"I may have told her when she was sleeping that I loved her and would until we got together and then more after that point." He confessed.

"Oh my god André." I groaned. "Why?"

"I don't know! I just needed to release those feelings somehow otherwise I might have gone insane! I just want to tell her that I love her in a way that helps me sweep her off her feet."

"That's it!" I said, snapping at an idea that came to me.

"What?" André asked cautiously.

"You should write a song for her. That way when you perform it, even if she doesn't return the feelings you still let go of yours so you know… don't go crazy." I suggested.

"I don't know if I should." He replied confused.

"Oh come on!" I said shaking his shoulders. "You did it for me remember!"

His expression turned into a nervous and shocked face. "How did you know about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on that day it was pretty obvious. I just didn't say anything because I've been there before."

He nodded at my explanation. "So you really think I should do it?"

"Yes! Now, when is Tori's birthday?" I asked curiously.

"Like two weeks from now." He said standing up.

"Good." I replied standing up. "That gives you loads of time! Now go!"

He smiled at me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Jade." He began to walk out until he stopped and turned around. "I just have one question though. Why are you helping Tori?"

"Because it involves my friend's feelings and if they happen to like Tori then I'll be happy for them regardless if it's her." I explained.

"Or maybe you think of her as a friend." He said with a smirk before bolting out of the house.

I ran after him outside. "Tori and I are enemies you got it!"

"Maybe you're frienemies." He said, winking before driving away.

Frienemies? Nah, Tori and I will always be nothing more than enemies. I mean after all I hate her, and she hates me… right?

Sam P.O.V.

After Beck and I kissed we started to discuss what it meant for us and he asked me out on a date for when I get back from Seattle! Why am I squealing? I sound like one those preppy cheerleaders! Anyways, he dropped me off an hour later and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before unlocking the front door and closing it behind me. I was in such a dreamy state that when I heard the sound of crying my entire complexion changed. I walked slowly towards the bedroom where the sound was coming from. I opened the door to see a teary Cat crying her eyes out.

"Cat? What happened?" I asked, concerned.

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter ten. Thanks to everyone for reading. So Beck and Sam are finally dating… wonder how Jade will feel. I actually like the Jandré friendship and am hoping to continue to feature more of it. What song will André write? The song that Sam and Beck danced to was "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Ch 11: Complications & Wedding Bells III

Chapter Eleven: Complications & Wedding Bells III

Cat P.O.V.

"Cat? What happened?" Sam asked me.

"Nothing." I whispered, though I knew it was an obvious lie. Sam was giving me her "I don't believe you" face so I decided to just tell her the truth. "Robbie and I aren't dating anymore." Saying those very words brought even more tears down my face.

"What? What happened?" She replied, shocked.

I wiped the tears off my face. "We had an argument and I was angry with him and he was angry with me and he said that we shouldn't date anymore."

Sam took a seat beside me and rubbed my back soothingly. "What were you guys arguing about?"

"I was exploring his room and I came across cardboard cut outs of me in his closet."

Sam raised an eyebrow and gave a strange look. "What the hell? Why did he have those?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. He said that when he found out he liked me, he wanted to practice on them beforehand, so if he got a chance to date me it would be easier then."

"What do you mean practice on them?" She responded. I could feel the heat coming from Sam's face which I knew meant she was getting angry.

"I just don't know." I responded, hugging her tightly and beginning to cry again.

"That's it. I'm going to go teach that boy a lesson." Sam said, standing up and walking out. I immediately got up and chased after her.

"Sam! What are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, my butter sock and I just need to talk to Robbie." She responded, spinning her butter sock around.

"I know I can't stop you from going. So just promise me you won't hurt him!" I plead to her. Even though I was mad at Robbie I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Fine." She groaned. "I promise to try not to hurt him."

"Good." I said, before she walked out. "Wait did you say try?" I wasn't able to ask her as she was already on her motorcycle heading down the road.

Tori P.O.V.

"So Trina… who do you like?" My cousin Lisa asked my sister, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…." Trina responded, deeply thinking. "There's this guy named Justin who works at the mall…. SO HOT! I talk to him like every chance I get."

I rolled my eyes knowing that Trina probably already ruined her chances of even becoming friends with him let alone his girlfriend. You see my sister is what you would call an obsessive stalker. Okay maybe not that crazy, but she's getting there. Despite trying to avoid it, one thought kept making its way back into my head was not replying to André's texts. After that whole "I love you" thing from him, I just needed some time to think things through. I'm not doing it to hurt him, but to help both of us in a way I don't know yet.

"What about you Tori?" My cousin asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Please!" Trina scoffed. "Tori can't land a guy even if her life depended on it." The irony that Trina of all people said that.

"So who is it?" My cousin asked, shaking my arm.

"I don't like anyone." I simply responded. The two girls gave me strange looks before both bursting into laughter.

"Come on." Lisa said trying to stop laughing. "You've got to like someone."

"I told you she couldn't get a guy." Trina said, tearing up from laughing so much.

I was starting to get annoyed, so I decided to name my dream guy. "Okay fine, there's this guy that is super fun and cool to hang around. He is an amazing musician and loves writing and singing songs. Best of all he makes me feel like I'm a princess."

"Wow." My cousin responded, impressed. "You're lucky to have a guy like that."

"Yeah." I responded, laughing inside knowing he doesn't exist.

Trina P.O.V.

When I heard Tori say the guy she liked I was actually shocked. Only one named fit that description that Tori knew and his name: _André_ _Harris_. I didn't know if she actually liked him, but I was going to find out one way or another.

Freddie P.O.V.

I was in my bed trying to sleep but after many failed attempts of counting sheep and backwards from a hundred I gave up. I really regret drinking that bottle of Peppy Cola before bed. Frustrated, I tried forcing myself to sleep and I was almost there until my phone ringing caused me sit up. I glanced to the nightstand and read the contact on the phone: Carly Shay.

I smiled and quickly picked it up. "Hey Carls!"

"Hey Freddie, sorry for calling you so late at night!" She replied, nervousness seeping from her voice.

"It's cool." I said, waving off her apology. "So what's up? You seem kind of… nervous."

"How do you and Sam do that?" She exclaimed, causing both of us to chuckle. "I'm just nervous coming home."

"What, why?" I asked, slightly confused. Was she worried about how our relationship was going to work now that we would be going out in person and not behind a screen? I waited for her to respond hoping that wasn't the case.

"It's just… Spencer and Sasha will be married and they'll be living together so that means I'll have a sister in law that also lives with me. I just don't know how it's going to work." She replied.

I breathed out a sigh of relief realizing that I was happily wrong. I began to think of how I could help out Carly's problem. "Well sure it might be weird at first for Sasha to live with you and Spencer, but I'm sure you would adjust with time."

"I know, but what if she doesn't like me?" I rolled my eyes at her statement. Who in the right mind wouldn't like Carly Shay? Okay, well maybe Neville, but he's excluded because he's just… strange.

"Come on Carly." I responded. "You really think she won't like you?"

"No! I think she'll love me!" She responded sarcastically.

I chuckled at how snappy she could get when she was nervous. She really hasn't changed one bit, something that I've always loved about her. She was always herself.

"Earth to Fredward. Are you still there?" She called out, causing me to remember I was still on the phone with her.

"Yeah I'm still here." I said regaining focus. "Look if you're that scared about if Sasha won't like you then maybe you should talk to her first and try to break the ice. I mean maybe you two could actually get along very well."

"I don't know, but thanks anyways." Carly responded, grateful for some advice.

"No problem." I said, before a yawn overcame me.

Carly giggled. "Well I'll let you sleep. Love you Freddie."

"Love you too Carls. Goodnight or good morning, since you're in Italy, I don't really know." I responded, now confused.

Carly giggled again and said goodbye before hanging up. I placed my phone on the nightstand before slowly falling asleep.

Sam P.O.V.

I drove over to Robbie's house and to be honest, I was pissed! I mean Cat and I have become close friends and this dude getting away with making her cry simply wasn't going to happen. I knew that it was midnight and a simple knock on the door wasn't going to cut it, so I walked around to see how I was going to get in. I looked to see a tree branch that was close to what looked to be Robbie's bed room. I knew because I don't think anyone else had a galactic spaceship hanging on their ceiling. I was about to climb up the tree when a pair of headlights caused me to turn around. The driver seat door swung open and out came a tipsy Robbie.

I made my way towards him and called out. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh you know…" He said slurring his words. "Just a little drinky-tinky-winky."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and decided I was going to snap him out of it. I pulled out my trusted sock and gave him a slap across his face. I know I promised Cat, but I did say I was going to _try._

The blow seemed to give him a new sense of consciousness because as soon as I was about to smack him again he covered his face and shouted a "Please don't hurt me!"

I looked at him with an angry look in my eye. "What are you doing? You think getting drunk solves any of your problems? And how do you even have the guts to break up with Cat even though the problem was your fault to start with? I mean practice on cut outs are you flipping kidding me?"

"It wasn't like that!" He shouted over me. I calmed down and waited for him to continue. "I tried to explain to Cat, but she just wouldn't stop yelling. I ended getting angry and by mistake I ended up telling her we shouldn't date anymore."

"Well that's a pretty damn big mistake to make isn't it?"

"I know." He groaned. "I just need to talk to Cat right now. She's at home right?" He was about to step into his car before I stopped him.

"Hold up there. You're not going to see Cat after what took place this morning. The girl is at home crying her damn eyes out because of you! I know it may sound like I'm putting the blame on you, but believe me it's not like that. I'm just pretty pissed off right now."

"Yeah well it feels like that!" He scoffed, crossing his arms.

I ignored his snide comment. "It's just Cat is a girl and all girls just need some security in their life… even me."

"Okay…" He replied, not comprehending my message.

"I know I'm not good at this whole "talking" thing." I exclaimed, using air quotes. "But I'm telling you right now tonight is not the best time to talk to her. I am leaving to go to Seattle tomorrow and if anything happens when I'm gone then you'll be seeing my butter sock again! Understood?"

"Yes." He replied, nervously.

"Good, now go inside and clean up you look like a mess." I said, hopping onto my motorcycle.

"I will… and Sam… thanks." He responded, letting out a small smile.

I nodded and backed out of the driveway before driving back home.

Tori P.O.V.

"Pssst! Yo, Tori! Are you awake?" I heard Trina say, before she began shaking me.

"What?" I whispered loudly, sitting up to face her.

"I just have a question." She responded simply.

I looked at the clock and groaned. "Really out of all times now?"

"Do you like André?" She whispered out.

I sat there frozen at the question. Why would she ask me this?

"Well do you?" She asked again.

"I…uh…I…" I stuttered, not really being able to form any words.

"That's all I need to know." She replied. "Good night Tori!" She lied back down with her back facing me and went to sleep leaving me sitting there wondering what just happened. Do I like André?

**AN: Okay well that's the end of the Chapter. Thanks for reading. So Sam is leaving to Seattle tomorrow and that means a Seddie friendship reunion is coming! Plus, will Robbie follow Sam's orders to stay away? Does Tori like André or will she need some help figuring it out? And don't worry the wedding will be an entire chapter by itself probably so lots of iCarly reunion. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Homecoming

Chapter Twelve: Homecoming

Sam P.O.V.

"Do you have to leave?" Cat asked me.

I sighed and looked back at her. "Yes Cat. I can't miss Spencer's wedding. He has been like an older brother to me since I was a kid. And remember _don't_ talk to Robbie without me here. I just don't want you to cry and have no one look after you."

Cat winced at the memory of last night, before nodding in understanding. "Don't worry Sammy. Well I hope you have fun. Say hi to Carly and the handsome tech producer."

"Handsome?" I asked, curiously. Someone has a little crush.

"What he is cute, I mean _you_ dated him after all." She responded, giggling.

"Ok! I will. Goodbye Cat!" I responded, giving her a hug and leaving.

I got on my motorcycle and began my journey back to Seattle. This should be a… interesting trip.

Tori P.O.V.

"Ugh! We're home! Finally!" Trina groaned, plopping herself on the couch.

I rolled my eyes at her behaviour. "We've only been gone the night Trina."

"Whatever." She replied, before wearing a smirk. "At least now you can invite your boyfriend over to hang out."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shrieked, knowing full well who she was referring to.

"Suuuuure! I get it!" Trina responded, tapping my head and winking at me.

I didn't get a chance to respond as a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, André." The voice responded, causing me to face palm and groan in frustration. Could his timing be any poorer?

Trina looked at me, laughing at the play of events. "Speak of the boyfriend and he shall appear."

"Oh shut it!" I replied, throwing a pillow at her and going to open the door. "Hey André, what's up?"

"Nothing much." He responded, walking in and taking a seat. "I just wanted to hang out."

I shut the door and took a seat beside him. A second later, we heard someone clearing their throat and coughing, so we both turned to see Trina looking at us with wide smile on her face.

"What's up with your sister?" André whispered to me.

"She's just annoying." I responded, loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh I get it." Trina responded, winking. "You guys want to be alone. I'll go upstairs and give you guys your "couple's" space."

I gave Trina a death glare to which she simply smirked evilly and walked upstairs. I really hated that girl at times.

"Couple's space?" Andre asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes frustrated. "Nothing… Trina is just being stupid like usual."

He didn't seem to accept my answer, but decided not to further ask about it. "So what else is cracking?" He asked instead.

"Just bored." I responded, before my stomach rumbled. "And hungry I guess." I knew skipping breakfast was a bad idea.

André chuckled before standing up. "Well let's go to Nozu's. I hear they are having a special, my treat."

I chuckled and stood up. "Well I do love Nozu's." I followed André out with one thing on my mind. _This is not a date!_ Is it?

Cat P.O.V.

With Sam gone, the house just seems so boring. I already miss her meat loving ways and humour. I have no idea what to do. I looked around to see a comfy couch and a flat panel TV. Well I guess I might as well get cozy and watch some cartoons. Girly Cow came on as soon as I turned on the TV, causing me to squeal in excitement and turn the volume up.

Sam P.O.V.

"Really dude! I don't want a beer!" I shouted, angry. I made a stop for gas because I forgot to the night before and some moron that it was a good idea to try to get me drunk. I may not be an A student, but mama isn't stupid. I pulled out my butter sock and began spinning it around. "I suggest you get the hell out of here before this thing does some damage."

"I don't care pretty lady." The older man responded, slurring a little. "As long as I get to split those legs in bed."

He tried touching my inner thighs and I wasn't going to take it. With a swift move, I knocked him to ground with my butter sock and began repeatedly knocking him around. It appears the dude had a buddy because I felt a strong grip pull me off him. I stood up to see a guy wearing a similar leather jacket as the other dude. They must be in a gang or something.

"I recommend you leave, young lady." He warned. "Otherwise you're going to hurt."

"I am so scared." I responded, sarcastically.

"Have it your way." He responded, before moving towards me. He was actually a big dude which began to worry me.

"BACK THE HELL AWAY NOW!" I heard a voice shout from behind the guy. The dude and I moved to see an angry Beck storming towards him. When I saw him I was shocked, but not sure what for. How angry his face looked right now or that he was here to rescue me.

"Or what young fella?" The man responded, chuckling at Beck's threat.

"Or my fist might hit your face straight into a hospital bed!" Beck responded, giving him a cold stare.

I was shocked at his attitude. Who would have thought that Beck could be this stone cold? Others may find it scary, but I found it awesome… and attractive.

Beck and the guy were about to let all hell break loose until a siren caused us all to freeze. An officer stepped out of the car with his partner to see what was transpiring.

We explained to them our story and they weren't surprised because they were used to stuff like this. It turns out that the two guys were a part of a gang that was wanted for robbery. One of the cops checked to make sure we were okay before driving away with his partner and the two numb nuts handcuffed in the backseat.

I turned to see Beck staring at me. "Well that escalated quickly."

"No chizz." He responded, easing up. "I was going to get an ice cream from the convenience store next door when I noticed you getting ganged up on. I don't know if it was fate or just luck, but I don't care. At least you're safe is all that matters to me."

I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for looking out for me." We pulled apart and I began to chuckle. "You know you're starting to impress me more and more every day."

"I know." He joked, giving a playful smirk. I laughed and playfully swatted his chest.

"Well… I guess I should head back on the road." I said, walking towards my motorcycle before stopping and turning around. "Or…"

"Or what?" He asked, curiously.

"You can come with me to Seattle to make sure no one messes with me again along the road… After all, I would love to see you in a tux." I smirked at him waiting for a response.

"I would love to come, but I don't want to crash the wedding."

I waved him off. "Don't worry about that. Just tell them the story of you saving me and you'll fit right in."

He thought about it for a while. "Well I guess we should stop back at my house so I could grab a set of clothes." He replied, smiling.

I clapped my hands excitedly before giving him a peck on the cheek. This trip just got even better.

Tori P.O.V.

"I wonder why they called it Nozu?" André asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats me."

He simply chuckled. "Well I'm going to go get the food. Why don't you get a table for us?"

I nodded and went to find an empty table. I found one shortly and looked to see André by the counter. I hated the fact that my feelings for him were so… conflicted. I mean I love him as a friend, but do I love him romantically? I mean he's super cool and fun to hang around, he's a talented musician and he treats me like a prin…. OH MY GOD! When I told Lisa and Trina who I liked, I labelled my dream guy based off André! No wonder Trina was teasing me about it. Gosh, I'm in love with André! What am I going to do? I decided to dispel my thoughts for now and continued waiting for André.

Several minutes went by and still no André. Curious as to where he was I glanced back to the counter. The sight horrified me. André was talking to a girl who seemed very interested in him. Judging by her hair flipping and giggles, I could tell she was planning on giving him her number. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy seeing André enjoying himself. I got up and made my way towards them.

"Hey André!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Uh… Hey, Tori!" He replied, a little confused at the contact.

"So did you get our food?" I continued, ignoring the glare of the brunette in front of me.

"Yeah it's right there. Let me go grab it." He let go of my hand and walked towards the counter.

"Stay away from him, understand." I responded, a newfound confidence radiating from me.

"Who are you his girlfriend? I doubt it because he said he was _single_." The brunette replied, rolling her eyes.

I was about to respond but André reappeared with our food. I took it out of hands and he turned to face the girl.

"Here's my number." The girl responded, handing André a slip of paper and smirking evilly at me.

"Thanks." He replied, waving to the girl and making his way back to the table with me.

"So what were you and Monica talking about?" He asked me, sitting down.

"Nothing, just girl talk." I whispered, causing him to nod. How could he give her his number? Especially, when I finally find out that I like him! Could this get any more confusing? I just knew that I needed to get away to think. "Listen I got to go."

"But you never ate anything!" He replied, worried.

"I know, but my mom called and said she needed me. I'll just take a cab. Goodbye." I lied, getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

I walked out because I just felt very love sick. I don't think André loves me. Maybe he was referring to him loving me as a friend that day. The thought caused me shake my head in depression. I was walking for who knows how long until I ended up stumbling in a familiar neighbourhood of a certain… frienemy.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. So Beck is going with Sam to Seattle. Plus what will happen to Tandré? Who is Tori going to see? Hint: It starts with J and ends with ade. This was a pretty quick chapter, but I felt the need to post it. So stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hello, Seattle

Chapter Thirteen: Hello, Seattle

Jade P.O.V.

"No mom. Yes I'll be fine. Yes I will, don't worry about me. Yeah love you too. Okay bye." I disconnected the call and placed the phone down on the table. My mom still feels the need to keep tabs on me every time she has to go on a business trip. To be honest, I loved being by myself at home. I guess that makes me intrapersonal or whatever, but being by myself lets me live in my own thoughts without distractions. I was about to go watch some great horror movie coming on TV, when a knock on the door caused me to groan in frustration. I got up and lazily walked towards the door. I looked through the peephole and saw… _Tori?_

I stood there wondering if I was just imagining her being there. I sighed and opened the door.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"No hey, how are you doing? You know like a friend says to another-"

"I'm not your _friend_." I responded, cutting her off. "Now if you have nothing to say then I'll be closing the door now."

"No wait!" She said, blocking the door from closing with her foot. "I just need to talk to you."

I studied her face for a moment. What did I do to deserve this torture otherwise known as Tori Vega? I rolled my eyes before moving aside to let her in. She smiled and walked in before taking a seat in the family room.

"Sure, just make yourself at home!" I responded, sarcastically.

"Ok." She responded, not detecting my sarcasm.

I groaned and rolled my eyes before looking at her. This day is going to be brutal.

Robbie P.O.V.

"Okay Robbie you can do it, just dial the number and hit talk. Here goes…. NO! I can't do this." I said to myself. I've been pacing my room like a madman, trying to determine whether or not to talk to Cat.

I know that I made a promise to Sam and all, but I don't think I could go so long not talking to Cat. I tapped my phone on my head wondering what exactly I should do. My thoughts were broken by my phone ringing instead. Scared by the blaring ringtone I dropped my phone on the ground and it bounced underneath the bed. I groaned in frustration before trying to reach under the bed. I tried to grab it, but it was at the far corner just out of my reach.

A few minutes later I managed to get my phone out by literally sliding underneath my bed to get it. With a swipe of the screen, I unlocked my phone and checked to see who called. Reading the caller, I almost threw my phone in frustration. It was_ Cat_. I was about to place it down when I realized that she left a voice message. I pushed play and heard her voice.

"_Hey Robbie, this is Cat. I was just wondering if you wanted to talk, but I can see that's not the case. Maybe one day we can forgive each other and be friends again. I knew it was risky taking the chance on trying to form a romantic relationship between us. Hopefully one day we can be back to how we used to be as buds, but for now… I'm sorry."_

The voice message ended a long time ago, but I was still standing there. I think my life just ended. Its official, _Cat no longer loves me._

André P.O.V.

I can't believe Tori bailed like that. I tried being pissed, but it's was virtually impossible when it came to Tori. I mean I do love her right, but I doubt she loves me. Maybe I should just give up now. I mean there are girls like Monica that are all single and willing to date me so why not. I pulled out my wallet and took out the slip of paper. I stared at for a while before I finally grabbed my phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?' The voice on the other line responded.

"Hey Monica, it's me André."

"Hey André!" She responded, happily. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you… uh… you know want to... um…"

"Go on a date?" She responded, finishing my sentence.

"Yes! A date, that's what I was trying to say."

"Sure! You can pick me up at 7. I'll text you my address."

I smiled. Finally a girl that won't reject me, maybe Tori isn't my princess after all.

Tori P.O.V.

"He's like my prince." I exclaimed to Jade, finishing my story. "I just can't believe I figured it out now. Like what the hell was wrong with me?"

"Well…" Jade responded, smirking.

"NEVER MIND!" I shouted, before she could answer.

Jade began laughing causing me to look at her angry.

"Okay, why are you laughing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Tori." She responded, her laughter dying down. "You see this is why girls like you never find the right guy. You're too busy chasing after pretty boys and not going for the nice guys. And then when you finally realize you love them… they are gone."

"Okay, I thought you said you were going to help me!" I said, frustrated.

"I didn't say anything." She responded, standing up. "But that doesn't mean I won't help you. Firstly, though do you want some soda?"

"Sure."

She tossed me a can and sat back down beside me. "Look Tori. In order for you to get André to confess his feelings for you, you're going to have to do just that. And if he moves on then you have to do just that as well. I mean Beck no longer loves that way and neither do I. I mean it killed me to do so, but the end result is happiness and freedom after the crashing and burning."

"Okay, but I want to date him not break up with him!" I responded.

"Right." She responded, taking a sip of her drink. "Just wait to see how things go with Monica. I mean judging by the story you told me, she seems like a clingy person who will do everything to get her way. Just keep me up to date and you should be dating André in two weeks or so."

"Thanks Jade." I replied, smiling. "You know for someone that quote on quote hates me, you're a great friend."

"Yeah well don't get used to it." She replied, trying to be serious.

"Okay well thanks." I said, giving her a one way hug and walking out the door. I laughed at her "annoyed" face from the brief hug and waved goodbye.

Andre P.O.V.

I just got back from my date with Monica. It was great, but I just felt like something was missing, something that I felt only with Tori. Oh well, Tori and I will probably never date anyways. Monica wants to go out sometime again and I for one would be thrilled. It's funny how I said I loved Tori and I was going to try and get her to finally love me back, but here I am dating another girl. Life is funny isn't it? I guess I don't love Tori after all… Right?

**AN: About to fast forward time so I can skip uneventful things.**

Sam P.O.V.

"Here we are, Bushwell Plaza." I said, staring at the building. "I just can't believe I'm here. It just seems so… surreal."

"I would have the same feeling if I was you." Beck said, pulling out the luggage from the RV. We were going to use my motorcycle, but after realizing that luggage would be an issue I left it at Beck's house and we took the RV instead.

"Well let's go inside." I said, taking a hand carry from him while intertwining my free hand with his.

Stepping in was just a weird moment, but I loved it. The place hasn't changed a bit and I'm sure that everything was going to go well this tri-.

"YOU AGAIN! UGH!" Lewbert screamed, walking back inside.

Beck gave me a weird look and I just laughed knowing full well that Lewbert would always be a grouchy doorman.

"Come on let's go up to Carly's apartment, but be quiet I want it to be a surprise." I said, quietly to Beck. We took the elevator up and the memories came crashing back on me. Man did I miss this place. We reached the Shay's apartment door and I signalled Beck to be quiet. I slowly opened the door, but to my disappointment the lights were off.

"Well that was a waste." I said to Beck. "No one is here."

"SURPRISE!" I heard, as the lights turned back on. I turned to see Spencer, Sasha, T-Bo and Gibby all looking excitedly at me.

I laughed at the irony before running towards them and giving them all giant hugs.

"You guys this is awesome. Thanks!" I exclaimed, happily.

"No hug for me?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to see Freddie standing by the stairwell with his arms wide open.

"Freddie!" I said, excitedly before crushing him with a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Freddie responded, giving me a friendly peck on the cheek.

I turned to see Beck still standing by the doorway, feeling rather awkward. I completely forgot to introduce him. I walked towards him and took his hand, bringing him inside.

"Guys, this is Beck. He's my boyfriend." I said, squeezing his hand. We discussed it on the way here and realized that we didn't really need a date to figure out if we should go steady or not. So Beck is my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Sup, Hello, Gibby!" The group responded, meeting him. Beck greeted them and told the entire story of us as well as the whole saving me part causing the entire group to cheer. Freddie walked towards Beck and gave him a fist bump.

"Thanks for looking out for Sam." Freddie told Beck. "Welcome to Seattle."

"Thanks man! I appreciate it." He replied, happy to fit in.

"I still can't believe you guys did this all for me!" I said, still surprised.

"Oh you thought that was it?" Freddie asked, smiling. "It's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

He gestured towards the elevator and I followed him in along with Beck. The elevator rose and finally the door chimed opening up to the iCarly studio. I was in awe of how wonderful this place still was. I still remember doing iCarly every week and just hanging out with my two best friends.

"Thanks Freddie." I said, giving him another quick hug. "This was a great trip down memory lane."

"Oh this wasn't the surprise." He responded, chuckling.

I raised my eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"Hey Sam." I heard a voice say. I turned to see standing behind me: Carly Shay!

**AN: That is the end of chapter twelve. So the big return is over. I thought that bringing Carly back before Sam came would be a great surprise for her and a wonderful moment. Stay tuned to see what happens next chapter.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: In 5,4,3,2

Chapter Fourteen: In 5,4,3,2

Freddie P.O.V.

"Cupcake!" Sam shouted, excitedly before running to embrace her best friend. "I can't believe your here!"

"Same with you!" Carly responded, hugging Sam tightly. Both girls began to slowly let out tears of joy as they held each other close.

"Are they always this emotional?" Beck whispered, jokingly to me.

I chuckled. "You should have seen their goodbye." I whispered, back.

"Uh girls." I said, gazing at my watch. "I don't want to break this very heartfelt moment, but we go live in two minutes."

Sam broke apart from Carly and wiped her tears before looking at me curiously. "What do you mean we go live?"

"iCarly returns for one time only. Are you in?" Carly asked Sam happily, before holding out the blue remote.

"No chizz!" Sam replied, excitedly grabbing the remote and giving Carly another tight hug.

I smiled and walked towards my tech cart that I set up before Sam's arrival. I tapped a few keys on the laptop before picking up my trusty camera.

"Hey Beck, why don't you go chill beside Fredweirdo." Sam motioned to him and smirking at my glare. So I guess Sam hasn't changed, which in course is good, because I've missed her insults on a day to day basis.

"Sure." He responded, standing behind me.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2." I said, before pointing to them. Saying my catchphrase almost brought tears of happiness to my eyes. I was so ecstatic when Carly came back and talked about a reunion of iCarly. I was so happy to have Carly back and Sam. in my life. Plus, Beck seemed like a chill dude so I knew we wouldn't have any problems. iCarly was finally back together and it felt… amazing.

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Carly."

"And this is iCarly!" The two girls shouted, while Sam pushed the "cheer" button.

"We know we've been gone for what seems like a millennium, but we are back for one night only!" Sam said. Both Carly and Sam went on to explain what happened after the final episode of iCarly and shared all their memories from their summer so far.

They acted out all the old skits like "The idiot farm girl". I was having so much fun doing the show and I could tell Sam and Carly were having even more fun. This seemed exactly like old times and I for one did not want this moment to end.

After an amazing show, we reached the ending. Except little did Sam and Carly know I had one little surprise left for them that Spencer, Sasha and Mr. Shay helped fund for.

"Well we hoped you enjoyed iCarly." Sam said.

"We will be sure to update you, to tell us what goes on in our crazy lives, but for now goodbye!" Carly said, waving at the camera with Sam.

I signalled for them to stop and switched to the standing camera and came in between them.

"So you're probably wondering what I'm doing here?" I said to the camera and to Carly and Sam. "Well I just wanted to give a little surprise to my two favourite girls."

I pointed towards the elevator and it chimed to bring in Gibby, T-Bo, Spencer, Sasha, and Colonel Shay with a large cake that had a large iCarly sign standing on the top.

Carly and Sam's face shared the same astonished look. I glanced towards Beck still standing in the corner and signalled for him to come. I didn't want him to feel left out; he is Sam's boyfriend after all.

"And this is iCarly!" I shouted hitting the "random dancing" button on Sam's remote. The music began to blare in the studio as we all started celebrating while dancing crazily.

Carly P.O.V.

"To iCarly and Spencer and Sasha's wedding!" We all cheered, clinking our glasses together while sitting at the table. We all feasted into our spaghetti tacos and the cake just talking about everything and nothing. As the party winded down, Spencer and Sasha decided to go out with dad while Gibby and T-Bo left, leaving only the four of us.

"Man that was some party." Sam said, sitting down on the couch.

"I know!" Beck said taking a seat beside her and wrapping an arm around her while pecking her on the cheek.

I smiled at how the two got along so well together. They made a super cute couple. I looked towards Freddie and my smile extended even farther. I took his hand and gently led him upstairs to my room ignoring the "You better not be naked when I come up" shout from Sam.

When we reached my room I led him inside.

"You know, we never had a proper greeting ever since I came back." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Tell me about it." He said, holding onto my waist.

"Well how is this?" I asked, before leaning in and pressing my lips with his.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but I for one couldn't care. I realized that this wouldn't be the last time anymore as dad was letting me stay in Seattle so I could become accustomed to things again before university started up. I was happy because that meant more time with Freddie. It's just a shame that Sam won't be coming back to Seattle now that she wants to become a dancer in L.A., but I am happy that she found something she'll enjoy doing.

"Have you ever wondered what might have happened, if we never talked about "us" that day?" Freddie asked me, curiously after breaking apart.

"I don't want to think about it." I said, causing us both to chuckle.

We began to lean in again until the door busted open with Sam and Beck shielding their eyes.

"Okay lovebirds, we timed you guys at thirty-five minutes and we don't want to wait till we're all old and grey to have to wait for you guys to stop!" Sam said.

"Looks like we beat our old time." Freddie said, winking at me, causing me to blush and Sam to fake vomit.

I rolled my eyes at Sam's reaction and looked at Beck. "Sam's a sucker for romantic stuff too. She just pretends not to care."

"I know, she loves it when I say sappy things." Beck replied, smiling at Sam.

We all chuckled at how red Sam's cheeks turned because of Beck's comment.

"Okay enough about mama!" Sam said. "I'm more interested in where we're going to party!"

"Party?" I asked Sam surprised. "Didn't we just have one?"

Sam sighed before looking at Beck and Freddie. "Can you two leave for a second?"

They both looked at each other giving weird looks before turning back to Sam. "Fine, stay if you want to hear about our girl stuff."

Both of them bolted as soon as she finished causing me and Sam to laugh.

"Look Carly." Sam said when our laughter died down. "Don't you want to a have a little fun? I mean we can go get a drink and chill. Plus, don't you want to have your body pressed with Freddie as the music plays wildly in the background?"

"I'm in." I said instantly, causing Sam to laugh.

"Great, then we need to go to the mall to get some hot clothes for tonight! I want their jaws to drop." Sam said, as we walked out of my room.

Beck P.O.V.

Sam and Carly left an hour ago saying that they wanted to hit the club tonight. Freddie said that they were going to try to make us drool tonight, but said that "two could play at that game". We went to a different mall then the one they went to and picked out our clothes for tonight. I went with a black muscle t-shirt and grey jeans with casual kicks, while Freddie picked a white V-neck, black jeans, and kicks as well. When trying out our gear, we got a few looks from the ladies in the store, but we kindly rejected their offers.

"I think we're ready." Freddie said, grabbing our bags.

"Yup, it's going to be great to play their own card against them."

We both walked towards the food court and both decided to grab a drink.

"So how did you wind up coming on this trip again?" Freddie asked me curiously.

I chuckled. "I saw Sam about to get jumped by two guys so I rushed to save her. When the cops took those two goons away, she asked me to come with her. She said she wanted to see me in a tux and if any guys tried messing with her along the way, I would be there for her."

Freddie smiled. "Well you did a good job bro."

"Thanks man!" I said, pounding fists with him.

"So I take it you're going to need a tux then?"

"No." I replied. "I actually had one at home that surprisingly still fit. It's not too casual or flashy so I should blend in."

"As long as it's not your great grandfather's gear you're good." Freddie joked, causing both of us to laugh.

"Well we better go get ready before they come back from the mall." I said, tossing my drink into the trash.

"Good call." Freddie said, standing up. "Man I can't wait to see their faces!"

Sam P.O.V.

"Come on Carls just pick one." I groaned. We came to this new clothing store after getting stuff from "Build a Bra" and Carly couldn't decide what to get. I already found a pretty black dress that hugged my figure perfectly and stopped just above my knees. To go with it I just decided I was going to borrow a simple pair of black heels from Carly since her collection was _huge_.

"Which one Sam?" Carly said, holding the two dresses. "The red one or the blue one?"

I examined both dresses carefully before coming to a conclusion. "The red one. I love the black lace overlay and it matches your black pumps that you bought."

Carly looked at the red dress before agreeing with my choice. She paid for the dress and we left the mall.

"So… tell me how your first date with Beck was?" Carly asked curiously.

"We never had a first date, unless you count that one time we went to this club." I responded. It was true Beck and I never went on a first date, because I never felt it was necessary.

"Looks like you do like the wild factor." Carly teased.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I still never knew him before I dated him. He turned out to be a sweet guy. What about you and Freddie?"

"What about me and Freddie?" Carly asked, curiously.

"Oh come on! You guys have been acting like a married couple ever since I've got here with the quick kisses when you think no one is looking and holding hands and being lost in each other's eyes. I may as well pronounce you husband and wife." I exclaimed. My comment caused Carly to turn red from either embarrassment from being caught or flat out blushing.

"Oh yeah! At least I don't grab a hold of Freddie's biceps every chance I get like you do Beck." Carly retorted, causing me to blush this time.

We both looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

"Who cares? Beck and Freddie will be the ones drooling tonight!" I said, Carly nodding in agreement.

**AN: Well that's the end of Chapter fourteen. I hope everyone enjoyed. I wonder who will win boys or girls. Well anyways thanks for reading. Other Victorious characters might not be appearing for the next two chapters, but they will come back I promise. Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Dancing Forever

Chapter Fifteen: Dancing Forever

Freddie P.O.V.

"I think we're ready to go." I said to Beck who was busy straightening his shirt.

"Yeah." He said, giving himself the once over in the mirror.

"Well let's go and wait for the girls in the living room." I said, walking out with Beck.

We've been hanging out for a while now and he seems to be a cool guy. I'm glad that Sam chose a guy that is actually worth going out with unlike other losers like Jonah.

"So what do you think the girls are going to think of our attire?" Beck asked me curiously.

"Hopefully it starts with "hand" and ends with "some"."

Sam P.O.V.

"So what do you think the boys will think?" Carly asked me, while curling her hair.

"Hopefully it starts with "h" and end with "ot"." I joked, while applying some mascara. "Are you almost done? I'm sure the boys are ready and waiting downstairs."

"Yeah one minute." She said, putting on her black pumps and grabbing her necklace. "Let's go."

We emerged slowly down the stairs making sure not to fall on our faces. When we were in seeing distance of the guys their jaws dropped open. I smirked back at Carly as to say "I told you we'd win."

"Well what do you think?" I asked Beck, doing a little spin around.

"Wow." He simply said, his face still shocked.

I smiled gave him a peck on the cheek and looked towards Freddie who wore a similar reaction.

"Can you put this necklace on me?" Carly asked Freddie, handing him the necklace.

"Sure." He said happily, placing the necklace around her neck. "You look even more beautiful than you do every day."

"Thank you Freddie." She said bashfully, giving him a peck on the lips. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Okay kiddies!" I said, stopping their moment. "Let's get to the club before you two start making out again."

Freddie and Carly rolled their eyes simultaneously as they followed me and Beck out the door. We grabbed a minivan taxi and were on our way.

"I have to hand it to you Carly." Beck said. "Convincing your dad to let you go to the club must have been hard, considering he is a military man."

Carly chuckled. "He may be a military man, but my dad is chilled for the most part. I think of him as wild card."

"He lets me raid Spencer and Carly's fridge so he's awesome in my book." I stated, causing the group to laugh.

"Of course, Sam loves those who offer her free food." Freddie teased.

"Whatever, Fredwardo." I retorted.

The rest of our ride was in comfortable silence and shortly after we arrived at the club. Judging by the modest number of cars, the club seemed to be fairly packed which was in terms perfect. Freddie paid for the cab with Beck offering to pay for the way back, and we hopped out and entered the club to have the time of our lives.

Upon entry, the music was blaring and the dance floor was occupied by dancing people. I eagerly took Beck's hand as Carly did Freddie and led him onto the dance floor.

Freddie P.O.V.

I was having the time of my life right now. Carly and I have danced together in the past, but not like this. We both just let go and were letting all of our emotional and sexual tensions out on the dance floor. I've never seen the bad girl side of Carly, but it was sexy. I found myself unable to resist placing my hands on all over her so I pulled Carly closer to me as we danced to the music.

_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body (oooh)  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me (oooo oooh)  
Cause I already know what you_

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

Beck P.O.V.

I had no clue that Sam was such an amazing dancer. The way she moved her hips to the beat was mesmerizing. I had a hard time keeping up with her so I just pulled her closer removing any space between us and we began to dance like the end of the world to the music. I was having a blast. Jade never liked to dance, but Sam just loved it and so did I. I was so in the moment that I cupped Sam's face and started a make out session with her right there on the dance floor. She was shocked at first, but reciprocated quickly.

_But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh, you know_

After dancing to a couple more songs, Carly and Freddie came over to us and we all ordered drinks and took a seat at the lounge.

"Sam, how come you never told me how amazing of a dancer you are?" I asked her, curiously.

"You never asked." She joked, winking at me.

"I'm starting to think that your dancing at the retro club was the nice side of you."

"Yeah well say hello to the bad side of Sam Puckett." She whispered, seductively into my ear.

I laughed at her change of attitude and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey why are Carly and Freddie so quiet?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Sam asked, curious as well.

We turned to see Carly sitting on Freddie's lap engaging in a full out make out session with him. The sight caused me and Sam to laugh.

"I guess they enjoyed the club more than we did. Looks like the good kids just released their inner rebel." Sam said, laughing at the sight.

"We can enjoy it just as much as them." I said, winking and wearing a playful smirk.

"Like you could last a minute." Sam said, jokingly.

"Try me." I said, before I pressed my lips with Sam's.

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight_

Freddie P.O.V.

After an _amazing_ night we all took a cab back home. I was sad when the night came to an end, but I knew that Carly and I would _definitely _be having more of these nights in the future. We arrived back at Bushwell Plaza and we were saying our goodbyes when we realized there was a slight problem.

"Where are you going to stay?" Sam asked Beck, concerned. He couldn't stay at the Shay's because of the apartment being pretty much occupied with Spencer, Sasha, Carly and, Mr. Shay. That's when an idea hit me.

"He can stay in my house. We have an empty guest room." I suggested.

Carly raised a curious eyebrow. "I thought that T-Bo lived in your apartment."

"Oh he did… until he found out the inspector that kicked him out of the Groovy Smoothie's was relocated to another state."

"Are you sure I can stay?" Beck asked, slightly doubtful.

"Yeah I mean won't your mom go like berserk? I mean even more than she is on a regular basis." Sam added on.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes she'll be fine. As long as Beck isn't secretly a girl." I joked, before looking at his hair. "You know that I think about it your hair-"

"Shut up dude!" Beck said, laughing.

"So I guess it's a plan." Sam said. "Well goodbye boys." She walked in with Carly following her in as Beck and I walked into my apartment.

As soon as we walked in, I walked back out into the hall as did Carly and we shared a quick goodnight kiss.

"Night Carls." I said, walking back into my apartment

"Night Freddie!" She said, smiling softly and walking back inside.

As I lied down in my bed, I wondered curiously what the nights to come would be like. Spencer's wedding would be in two days so that left little time for Sam and Beck to stay. It was a shame because Beck was probably one of the first guy friends I had not including André who I met at Keenan Thompson's house. I spoke to André recently and it turns out he is going out with some Monica chick. I was pretty shocked that he moved on from Tori, but I guess people change. It's too bad because I felt that they would make a pretty good couple and if we ever needed relationship help we could ask each other because our personalities were so identical (except me being a techie and him being a musician).

Sam P.O.V.

"Damn Shay, this was one hell of a night!" I said, plopping down on her bed exhausted.

"I know! I don't think I ever danced for so long in my life!" Carly said, taking off her earrings.

"It's too bad that we're going to be leaving the day after the wedding." I said, sadly. I didn't want to leave Seattle now that Carly was back, but I did miss Cat though.

"Yeah." She whispered, lying down beside me. "Sometimes I wish that we could just go back to being kids in high school and doing iCarly every week. I know in life you have to grow up, but I just don't feel like doing that at times."

"You don't necessarily have to always be grown up, but I get what you're saying."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well anyways, goodnight Sammy."

"Night cupcake." I said, staring at the ceiling. I wondered if I ever should have left Seattle. Sure I met Beck which was amazing, but I just can't help but wonder how my life would be had I stayed. I would still be practically living at the Shay's and would have Carly back once she had returned from Italy. I guess Beck was right though that sometimes change is good, but is that always the case? Is Seattle actually my true home?

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading. So that same homesickness is starting to come back to Sam even though she is in Seattle. How will she handle her departure once again leaving her two best friends behind? Both couples were intense tonight; could that lead to more intense events later on? The first song was "Tonight I'm Loving You" By Enrique Iglesias and the second was "Give Me Everything Tonight" by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Downwards Spiral

Chapter Sixteen: Downwards Spiral

Carly P.O.V.

"I can't believe it!" I shrieked, excitedly. "You want us to be your bridesmaids?"

"I understand Carly because she's going to be your sister in law, but why me?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Because you two helped me meet Spencer in the first place! If you guys never found me through iCarly then I would never have been able to meet him and eventually marry him. I just feel I need to do so not necessarily because I have to, but because I want to." Sasha explained. "Well would you?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" We both responded, before we each gave Sasha a hug.

"Great!" She said, happily. "Now that we have that out of the way. Wait till you see the bridesmaid's outfits. We were originally going to send them to you guys, but what's the fun in that? Plus I want to show you guys my dress for the big day."

Freddie P.O.V.

"You're joking?" I said, chuckling at Spencer's statement.

"No Freddie, I mean it." Spencer said, seriously.

I continued to laugh thinking he was playing along with the joke until I realized he was serious. "Oh you're serious?"

"Yes! So will you?" He asked.

"Sure man, I'd be honoured to be your best man." I agreed, giving him a fist bump. "I can't wait for the big day."

"I know, especially the honeymoon." Spencer said, excitedly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, curiously.

"Well Dad meant for it to be a surprise, but being like a little kid the day before Christmas morning, I just couldn't help myself." He explained, embarrassed. "He bought us two tickets to Paris!"

"Paris! That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"SHHHH!" He said, signalling me to be quiet. "Sasha isn't supposed to know and neither was I, so let's keep this between us okay?"

"Lips are sealed." I promised.

"Good! Now let me show you the sweet tux you're going to wear as well as mine. I need to make sure I won't embarrass Sasha!" He said, running to his room with me following close behind.

Beck P.O.V.

"Hello?" I said, as I picked up my phone. I was unsure who it was as the number was unknown.

"BECK! IT'S TORI!" She said, worriedly. "I'M IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"What? WHY?" I asked, worriedly.

"It's about Jade!" She shouted.

My concern began to mount. "What happened?" I listened to her response and I almost dropped my phone in shock. "I'll be in L.A. as soon as possible!" I ended the call and hurriedly began to pack my clothes into my suitcase. I was in such a hurry I didn't even hear the knock on the door and the door opening.

"Beck? Where the hell are you going?" Sam asked me.

I looked up at her. "Jade was shot!" Her expression changed from happy to horrified.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down. What do you mean shot?" She asked, confused.

"Her mom was away on a business trip and some guys broke into her house at night. Knowing Jade she probably tried to fight them, but one of them ended up shooting her! A neighbour heard the gunshot and found Jade somehow and called the police and ambulance. Jade's mom is on her way back to L.A. She's in the hospital and everyone is there! I need to go!" I said quickly, almost on the verge of tears now. Never in my life would I want any of my friends to be in a situation like this. Jade and I had begun to work out our problems and this happening just broke me up inside and out.

"Okay. I understand." She said, hugging me in an attempt at comforting me. "You go. I'll buy a plane ticket back to L.A. Jade needs you now, even if you guys aren't on the best of terms."

"Tell Spencer and Sasha I'm sorry I can't attend their wedding and tell Freddie and Carly what happened." I said, grabbing the rest of my clothes and stuffing them in the suitcase. I gave Sam a quick kiss on the forehead and left Bushwell Plaza.

"Don't worry Jade. Everything will be fine." I said to myself, starting up my RV and leaving the parking lot.

Sam P.O.V.

I felt sick to my stomach hearing what happened. I wasn't really good friends with Jade, but I would never want that to happen to anyone. Everything just crashed and burned the day before the wedding. I mustered up my best straight face before going back to the Shay's apartment. I opened their door and dropped into a chair. I didn't even notice Carly and Freddie sitting on the couch until I heard Carly speak.

"Sam? What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked, quietly.

"No Spencer and Mr. Shay went to Sasha's house to meet her parents a while back. Why?" Freddie asked, sitting up.

"You remember Jade West from the Hollywood Arts crew?" I asked them, not making eye contact.

"Yes." Carly said, cautiously. "What happened?"

"She was shot." I mumbled.

"WHAT!" They both shouted, shocked.

"She was alone at her house and some guys broke in and she must have tried to fight them, because she was shot." I explained, my eyes beginning to water.

"Oh my god." Carly said, covering her mouth in shock.

"What happened after that?" Freddie choked out.

"A neighbour heard the shot and found her and called the cops and paramedics." I said, wiping away tears threatening to fall.

Freddie was about to say something else when the door swung open to a depressed Spencer.

"Spencer?" Carly asked worried. "What happened?"

Spencer simply looked at us all before walking into the hallway and slamming his bedroom door shut. Carly's dad ran in shortly after.

"Have you guys seen Spencer?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"He went into his room. Why, what happened?" Carly asked, crossing her arms in an attempt to comfort herself.

"Well we went to meet Sasha's parents and they didn't like Spencer." He explained.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"How could they not like Spencer?" Freddie added on, equally as shocked.

"I don't know. They said that Sasha had told them about Spencer, but she never revealed to them that he is an… artist." Mr. Shay said, sighing. "They want Sasha to marry a rich guy that has an actual job and Spencer of course doesn't fit the bill."

"But that's complete bullshit!" Carly said, raising her voice.

"Carly." Freddie said, standing up.

"NO!" She interrupted. "Why should they get to decide who the hell their daughter gets to marry or not? Just because Spencer is an artist, it doesn't mean Sasha and him won't be any less happy! How could Sasha just stand there and not even put up a fight? I though she loved my brother!"

Freddie pulled Carly into a hug as she began to break down and cry on his chest.

"It's okay Carly we'll figure this out." Freddie said, rubbing her back soothingly. He took Carly's hand and gently took her upstairs.

"Well now what?" I asked Mr. Shay, frustrated.

"For once in my life, I don't know." He replied, slumping his shoulders and walking upstairs.

I couldn't believe what happened. The day before the wedding my boyfriend leaves to go back to L.A. because his ex-girlfriend was shot and now that my best friend's brother who has been like a brother to me as well, can't get married to a girl he loves simply because her parents are lame! What a shitty day.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch. How are things going to get back on track?

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. I know it was short, but I felt that getting straight to the point would be more dramatic rather than prolonging more than it had to be. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Be There For You

Chapter Seventeen: Be There for You

Beck P.O.V.

"How long has she been in the surgery room for?" I asked the nurse, rubbing my eyes. I arrived a few hours earlier, but I was halted by a doctor from going inside. Instead I ended up taking a seat with the rest of my friends outside. I drove almost non-stop and I was nearly on the verge of falling asleep on the wheel had it not been for my quick rest.

"About an hour." The nurse said, checking her watch. "Her surgery should be done after an hour. Her heart is still fully functional and the bullet missed any vital organs so she should live without any major injuries. She is truly lucky."

I blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I said, walking back and taking a seat in between Tori and André.

"Everything alright?" Tori asked me, concerned.

"Nurse said she will be alright. Thank god." I said, finally letting out a small smile of hope. I looked in front of me curious to see the two seats in front of me vacant. "Uh… where are Robbie and Cat?"

Robbie P.O.V.

"Please Cat just talk to me." I plead, trying to get her to stop walking away from me.

"I told you Robbie, we're not dating. It didn't work out and I just think we should be friends." She repeated to me for the umpteenth time.

"You _think_, but is that what you _want_?" I asked, staring at her walking.

She stopped frozen for a minute before turning around and looking into my eyes.

"Is it Cat?" I whispered out.

"Maybe." She choked out.

"Fair enough." I mumbled before turning around. "I've got to go."

"No Robbie, I didn't mean it like that." She said, trying to get me to stop, but I simply shrugged her off and walked out of the hospital.

Sam P.O.V.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted, angry.

"Look Sam, I appreciate you inviting me here to help, but without my parents approval I can't marry Spencer." Sasha said, on the verge of tears.

"Is that what you think? Just because your parents tell you that you can't marry someone that you _love_ because of his wealth, they are right?" I questioned.

"No." She replied. "I just don't know what I should do!"

How am I going to get Spencer and Sasha married? I thought about it, when an idea struck me. "Okay here's what we're going to do, but you have to promise to stick with the plan okay?"

She looked at me desperate. "I'll do anything, as long as I get married to him."

Andre P.O.V.

My life sucks! One of my best friends is sitting in the surgery room and Monica who I thought I liked was cheating on me with some jock. It's like I can't seem to find a damn medium in my life. I looked to see Tori and my mind began racing. Monica was actually just one of several girls that I was shamefully using to try and lighten the blow of Tori not ever going to date me. I realized that no matter how hard I try, getting over Tori was never going to happen. I shook my head in disappointment at myself. Her birthday is in a week and here I am being her quote on quote best friend and I've haven't hanged out with her or even wrote that song for her. I was determined from this day on that I would no longer fool around with girls that can't compare to Tori and I would do everything I could to get Tori to love me and I wasn't going to stop until she did.

"Robbie left." Cat said, plopping down in the chair in front of me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Why did he leave?" Tori asked, curiously.

"Nothing just had to go somewhere… I guess." She whispered out. She may have fooled Tori and Beck, but I knew full well something had gone down between the two.

Freddie P.O.V.

"I don't know about this Puckett." I texted Sam back. Carly was sitting in my lap reading the texts between Sam and I. Sam went to see Sasha and she came up with a plan that Sasha agreed to and now she wanted us to get Spencer onboard as well.

"Come on guys! You want Spencer and Sasha to be happy or not?" She texted back.

I read the text and looked at Carly waiting for her to approve the plan.

She took a deep breath. "Let's do it." She said, wearing a confident smirk.

I smiled back and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before texting Sam back. After finalizing the plan, we got up and walked downstairs to Spencer's room. Carly knocked on Spencer's door, but there was no response.

"Spencer I know you're in there! Now open up!" She shouted, knocking rapidly on his door.

After a minute of Carly's non-stop knocking the door finally swung open.

"What?" Spencer shouted, annoyed. His current state was a mess.

Carly and I didn't say anything, but instead walked in and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Sure come in!" Spencer said, sarcastically while shutting the door behind him. "Why are you here? Don't you know that the wedding is off?"

"Oh we do." I replied, smiling. "But it won't be for long."

Spencer looked at us and raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Take a seat." Carly said, pointing to the chair across from us. "We'll explain everything to you."

Spencer looked at us strangely before slowly taking a seat. "Talk."

Beck P.O.V.

"How is Jade?" Her mom said, rushing towards us. She left earlier to go grab some food as she hadn't eaten since her arrival.

"We don't know. The surgery was supposed to be done about ten minutes ago." Tori said, nervous.

"It's all my fault." Ms. West noted sadly.

"It will be alright." Cat said, comforting her. "Jade's a strong girl."

"I certainly hope so dear." She replied, taking a seat beside Cat.

A few minutes later of waiting anxiously, the doctor finally walked out of the room causing all of us to stand up.

"Is Jade okay?" Cat asked.

"How is she?" Tori and André said in unison causing them to blush without each other noticing.

"Is my Jade alright?" Ms. West said, nervously.

"Yes, yes!" The doctor said, waving off our concern. "She's awake right now, but I only want one person to see her at a time okay."

"Thank you so much doctor." We all said, as he smiled and walked away.

After everyone went in and talked to Jade, it was finally my turn. Taking a deep breath, I walked in.

"So you're here?" Jade asked, quite surprised. She was sitting up putting on her hoodie.

"Of course, I would never leave you here by yourself." I said, shutting the door behind me.

"I already have everyone else though, so technically I wouldn't be alone." She replied, wearing a smirk and raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but I still wanted to be here myself." I replied, letting a smirk of my own show.

I took a seat and moved the chair beside her bed. I gently took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You scared me Jade."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I do though. Even when I think I don't… I do." I said quietly looking at her.

She stared back and slowly leaned in giving me a kiss on the lips. I reciprocated until quickly pulling back. I began to feel the guilt piling up on me. I had a girlfriend back in Seattle and here I was kissing Jade who was my ex-girlfriend.

"Sorry." We both said in unison. We avoided making eye contact with each other for a few minutes before I got up.

"Well I guess I should leave." I said. I almost walked out until I heard Jade.

"Wait!"

I turned around to face her. "What?"

"Don't you want to hear about how I almost beat those two guys up single-handedly?" She replied, letting out a small smirk.

I looked at her for a brief moment, before smiling and letting out a chuckle before retaking my seat. "Sure."

Carly P.O.V.

"No, no, no, no, no." Spencer said, quickly.

"Come on Spencer!" I groaned.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"You love Sasha right?" Freddie asked.

Spencer nodded confused. "Yes, but what does this have to-"

"Then you'll do this… for _her_."

He thought about it for a moment before making his decision. "Okay."

Carly squealed excitedly giving her brother a tight hug. "I can't wait!"

Beck P.O.V.

"_Hey Beck, this is Sam. You never called since you've left and I just can't help but feel a little worried. Please call or text me back as soon as possible. I love you. Bye."_

I've played that message back several times. I just couldn't work up the nerve to call her back. The guilt from kissing Jade back has been eating me alive ever since I've come back from the hospital. How the hell do I tell Sam that I kissed Jade without it sounding like I cheated on her?

That's the problem though, I think I did cheat.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading. Did Beck cheat on Sam? What's your opinion? Was it intentional or in the heat of the moment? Plus what exactly do Sam, Freddie, and Carly have in plan? Stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Light and Darkness

Chapter Eighteen: Light and Darkness

Spencer P.O.V.

"Nope, not happening!"

"Come on! Spencer built you that cool sculpture!" Carly replied, pointing at the object.

"Yeah, the sculpture that _I_ paid for!" He retorted.

I sighed and looked at Carly. "Let's just go. I'm never going to be able to marry Sasha."

Carly unwillingly nodded and we started to walk out.

"Wait!" The man said, stopping us.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"Is that why you want me to do this? So you can marry a girl?" He asked, quizzically.

"Yeah." I nodded, glumly. "You see we were going to get married today, but it got cancelled because her parents thought that wealth meant more than happiness. So I came here in hope that you would let me be a quote on quote dentist just so we could trick her parents into letting me marry her. I can see that it was false hope. Sorry for wasting your time."

He stared at me and nodded. "It's okay."

I nodded and looked to Carly. "Well let's go kiddo." We were about to walk out again, but he stopped us again.

"Wait." He said. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "You're going to need this."

I looked to see him holding a white jacket with "Seattle Dentistry" sewn on the front pocket.

Carly looked at me astonished and I simply smiled and took the jacket.

"Now let's just get this clear. As soon as you're married you return this jacket, understand!"

I nodded quickly.

"Good, now tell my secretary Lizzie to make your name tag and you should be able to marry your girl."

"Thank you so much!" Carly said, happily.

He simply nodded and walked back inside his office.

"You know what this means?" Carly asked me.

"We get to go get some Galini's Pie?" I asked, excitedly.

"No!" She said, rolling her eyes. "After the wedding, that is now official once again!"

"Let's hope." I said, blowing out a breath of anxiousness.

Freddie P.O.V.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I said, observing Sam.

"Come on Freddifier, try it!" She urged.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I grabbed the bottle and took a swig the contents. The contents remained in my mouth, before I quickly spit them out and ran to the sink to scrub my tongue clean.

Sam simply laughed. "Oh nub, I knew you couldn't take it."

I wiped my face and glared at Sam. "Well sorry for not being able to drink that vile concoction!"

"It's pickle juice!" She said, lifting the bottle to enunciate.

"Whatever." I mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

Sam sighed and plopped down beside me. "What are you always so uptight?"

"I'm not uptight. It's just… never mind." I replied.

"It's just what?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"FINE!" I shouted, annoyed. "I just never really was like other kids growing up!"

"What do you mean?" She replied, curiously.

I sighed. "Growing up, my dad passed away in an accident. Being a kid, I was heartbroken and I just held this guilt. Like his death was somehow my fault. After losing him, I vowed to never love anyone else but my mom."

"And then Carly came along." She whispered out.

"Yeah and I almost lost her too." I said, fighting back the tears from remembering the day. "That's the reason why I pushed her out of the way of that truck. It wasn't because I wanted to be a "hero" it was because I love her and I couldn't stand losing her like I did with my dad… Not just her either. If it was you, I would have risked my life to save you as well."

She looked at me curiously. "I thought you hated me back then?"

"Oh I did." I replied, smirking. She smirked back and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder. "But I realized that our friendship wasn't normal like everyone else. I realized that I loved that I hated you, yet hated that I loved you. I guess you can say I hate-love you. Weird isn't it?"

She chuckled. "Not really… I hate-love you too nub." She replied and gave me a hug. Our hug was soon broken up the vibration of my phone.

We pulled apart and I read the text.

"Who is it?" Sam asked me, curiously.

"Carly. She says that step one of the plan is complete." I replied, smiling.

André P.O.V.

"I love you with all my heart. I wish we'd never be apart." I sang, before rolling my eyes and crumpling the paper up. "That's too corny and stalker-ish."

That was like my tenth attempt at trying to figure out what to sing to Tori. Why did this have to be so hard? Frustrated, I kicked the trash bin filled with my other failed attempts.

"Whoa! Am I coming at a bad time?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned to see Tori and my eyes popped open. "No, it's cool… It's cool." I tried playing if off, but she could see the nervousness on my face.

Instead of asking, she shrugged it off and walked towards me. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, trying to cover up the papers on my desk.

She glanced at me weirdly and looked over my shoulder to see musical notes. "You're writing a song? Cool!"

"Yeah, it's for the lov- I mean the record label I am a part of. They called and said it was about time I released another song, so I'm trying to figure it out." I said, happy to be able to come up with a somewhat convincing lie.

"Oh… so what's it about?" She asked, interestedly.

"Love, but I just don't know what to write." I said, frustrated.

"How about I help you out?" She suggested.

"Oh no thanks." I said, waving her off. I knew this wouldn't go well.

"Come on André! You're just going to be sitting there like the last time, banging your head on the desk."

I blew out a breath and looked at her puppy dog face. "Fine." I said, chuckling.

"Yay!" She said, happily.

I smiled back but I was smacking my forehead mentally. How was this going to work?

"So what's it about?" She asked, curiously.

"Well…" I said, trying to think of a way to mask who it was about. "It's about this guy that ends up falling for this girl, but he gets distracted by other pretty faces until he finally realizes that he truly loves that girl. So he performs the song he wrote in front of her at a party in hopes that she'll return her love."

"Well that's a mouthful." Tori said, laughing. "But I think we can make it work."

Beck P.O.V.

"Hey Sam." I said. I finally worked up the nerve to call her back, but not the ability to tell her what happened between Jade and I.

"Beck!" She said, relieved. "I was so worried. I thought that something happened to you."

"I'm fine." I said, waving off her concern.

"How's Jade?"

I cringed at the name as it sprung up the thought I was hiding from Sam. "She's good. I mean why would she be? Good."

"Okay…" She replied, cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah of course." I said, trying to calm down.

"Whatever you say." She replied, not believing me.

There was a brief moment of silence until Sam began speaking again.

"That reminds me. I have to tell you something!"

"What?" I asked.

"Well we wanted to wish Jade well, so Carly, Freddie and I decided to use the power of iCarly to give Jade a special gift. We talked to him and he would be honoured to make a visit to Jade after hearing what happened and how big of a fan she is."

"Who is it?"

"Edward Scissorhands. Otherwise known as, Johnny Depp."

"No way in hell did you guys swing that! And how did you know that it was Jade's favourite movie?" I said, shocked.

"Oh Becky, but we did. He's a fan of the show and I heard from Cat how big of a fan Jade was, so we just thought it was the least we could do for not being there when she was in the hospital."

"That's awesome of you guys." I exclaimed. "She's going to love it!"

"We know." Sam said, chuckling. "So tell me what else is new?"

Cat P.O.V.

I am so confused. Do I love Robbie as a friend or like that? I mean I told him I didn't know, but is that really true. Do I really know the answer, but I'm just too blind to notice it? All I know is that, Robbie must hate me. I don't want him to hate me. Why can't we just go back to being friends again? But is that what I really want to go back to? Ugh! Why does this have to be so damn confusing?

Robbie P.O.V.

I come here a lot when I get upset. The bar is empty except me sitting here letting the alcohol wash away my troubles. I try to stop, but it's just the only way for me to get rid of my problems temporarily. You see besides Cat I have no one else to talk to. I used to have Rex, but I got rid of him. People thought I used him to express my true thoughts, but that was more of a decoy to what I truly used him for and that was someone to talk to. Weird I know, but that's how it was even with those Cat cut-outs. I was a very anti-social kid and still am and I used inanimate objects to help me get over my fear of talking to real people.

"Do you want something else?" The bartender asked.

I looked to my empty glass and thought about it. Cat said maybe, but that could mean a thousand things. I figured that Cat is probably going to find some cool, popular dude and I'm going to be like a social outcast as always.

"Give me another glass." I said to the bartender. What do I have to lose anyways?

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading. How is André going to write his love song to Tori **_**with**_** Tori? Spencer as a dentist? haha. Since two of my reviewers don't have an account making me unable to personally message them I will reply right here.**

** Guest: Thanks for the review! Your description was dead on. I think that's one thing that Cat had as a flaw. Her pride has always been something she grasps onto more than anything else, but in the long run it's how you feel that truly matters. Until she works on it, can she truly be happy? Plus, Robbie has a flaw of letting emotions get the best of him. It seems that they both have the opposite issue. Cat's issue is choosing feelings over pride and Robbie's issue is choosing pride over feelings. Until they both get over their problems, their relationship might remain in shambles.**

** Troian-Bells: I actually realized later on that you had an account and were my first follower, but I already wrote this reply, so I hope you don't mind. Beck always seemed interesting to me. He was always displayed as an open and nice guy, but I just thought there was something more to him. Whether he meant to kiss Jade or not will be figured out later on, but something that is interesting was that Jade initiated the kiss after she had said that she was over him. Maybe she was just fooling herself when she said she moved on. Beck on the other hand kind of did reciprocate, but backed out. I feel that he has become a little confused himself wondering what he truly feels now. **


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Confessions Part I

Chapter Nineteen: Confessions Part I

Carly P.O.V.

"Carly, I have no idea what you're talking about." My dad said. I groaned in frustration. We had just spent the last hour trying to explain to my dad our plan to get Spencer married to Sasha.

"Listen dad." Spencer said, taking a seat beside him. "Sasha's parents said they wanted a rich guy with a job, so that's what I'm giving them."

"But Spencer, do you really think that lying is the best thing to do?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow and looked at my dad curiously. "But dad isn't that what you did with mom's parents?"

I looked at dad trying to signal Spencer to be quiet, but it was too late. "What do you mean?"

"Yes dad, what do you mean?" Spencer said, wearing a smirk.

My dad glared at Spencer before turning to me. "You see honey, when I first met your mother she immediately told me that falling in love with her would be like checking yourself into a mental hospital."

"Why's that?" I asked, curiously.

"Her parents were like Sasha's, so finding a guy willing to take on that kind of situation was hard to come by. Being the crazy kid I was back then, I said what the heck. Your mom and I started dating and then came the first night I met her parents." He explained, taking a pause to chuckle. "Taylor invited me to dinner and said to look good. Being a teen, I assumed she meant to be "hip". I showed up wearing a "Punk Rock" t-shirt, black jeans and converse.

"No way." I said, laughing at the story.

"Yeah well, say hello to the teenage version of Steven Shay." He said, chuckling himself. "After dinner I overheard Taylor and her parents chatting and they said that they wanted her to date a better guy that held a more… brighter future."

"So what did you do?" Spencer said, enjoying hearing the story again.

"I lied to them."

"You lied to them!" Spencer repeated, before breaking into laughter.

"What did you tell them?" I asked, still wanting to hear the full story.

"I told them that I was studying to become a geologist." My dad replied, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"A geologist?" I said, before Spencer and I started laughing at the irony of the statement. "I thought you said that you were terrible at geography."

"Oh I was." He replied, laughing as well. "I just panicked. You see I fell in love with your mom and I didn't want to lose her, so I said any lie to make sure I could still date her… but her parents soon found out."

"How?" I asked, knowing full well his lie was probably see-through the moment he said it.

"Her mom was a former geography teacher and getting into a deep conversation with her about global warming was a _major_ mistake! They found out I sucked at geography and they told your mom that they wanted her to not see me anymore."

"What did you do?" Spencer asked.

"I admitted to them that I lied and I told them how I felt about their daughter. I said you would have to kill me and bury me in an ocean with an anchor tied to me for me to never see her again." He replied, smiling.

"And then they let you continue dating mom." I said, finishing the story.

"Not quite…" He said, shaking his head. "You see her mom gave us her blessing but her dad was a tricky one. Luckily though, after being persuaded by his wife he finally groaned and gave up his daughter, but making sure I promised to never break her heart."

"So you're saying I should show up to Sasha's house wearing a "Punk Rock" t-shirt, black jeans and converse?" Spencer asked.

"No." Dad replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm saying just tell her parents how you feel about their daughter. If they understand what true love is and see how happy their daughter is with you, they'll let her get married to you. But for god sakes do not tell them, you're a geologist or wear what I did."

"Roger that." Spencer said, standing up and giving a playful salute to dad. "I'm going to go talk to her now."

Spencer was about to walk out before I noticed something. "Spencer aren't you forgetting something?"

"No I have my wallet." He said, waving it to us.

"Good then you can put them in your "Pudgy Monkey" pyjamas." I said, laughing and pointing to his pants. My dad sighed and smacked his forehead.

Spencer looked down and back at us, his face red with embarrassment. "I knew that." He mumbled, before quickly running into his bedroom to get changed.

"Something's never change, do they?" My dad asked me.

"No they do not." I replied, laughing.

Jade P.O.V.

I was busily typing away on my computer. I decided that it would be good to let everyone know that I was doing okay now and I was out of the hospital. Thanks to some of my short films, I gained a fan base. It may not be a huge fan base, but I appreciated any fans that I had. After rereading my message and making a few edits I pushed post and closed my laptop screen.

"Jade!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom?" I shouted back.

"Can you come down for a second?"

I groaned in frustration before placing my laptop on my desk and trotting downstairs. I walked to the kitchen to see my mom not there.

"Mom? Where are you?" I called out, walking around.

"By the front door!" She replied.

I walked towards the front door to see my mom and a man. I walked closer to them finally coming into realization of who it was.

"OHMYGOD!" I said, excitedly. "JOHNNY DEPP?"

"In the flesh, love." He replied, wearing a friendly smirk.

"No way." I said, still in disbelief.

"Well would these help prove it's me?" He said, taking out a pair of scissor hands from his duffel bag. I knew based on that this was actually him. You see the real scissor hands have an engraving of his signature and I could clearly see it on the metal strip.

"Wow! You're really you!" I replied. I think I'm about to faint.

"Yes I am really me." He answered. "Now I heard about what happened and some nice friends of yours contacted me and told me the entire situation. Hearing how big of a fan you were of my work and the circumstances, I just couldn't help but come visit you."

"Which friends?" I asked, curiously.

"Here." He said, pulling out a card from his duffel bag and handing it to me.

I opened the card and read it out loud. "_Dear Jade, we're so sorry for not being able to be in L.A. when you were in the hospital. We decided that to make up for it, we would use the power of iCarly to give you a surprise that you would enjoy. I hope you like it. Get well soon, Carly, Freddie, and Sam."_

"That was sweet of them, right Jade?" My mom replied, happy to see the biggest smile on my face since leaving the hospital.

"Now, I've heard you love Edward Scissorhands so I brought my special copy, with every second of footage ever recorded. I would just love to discuss the film with you." He said, holding the disc up.

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks so much."

"The pleasure is all mine. It's hard to find an aspiring actor like yourself that holds so much passion and loves my work as much as you do." He replied, chuckling.

I looked up and smiled. "Thanks iCarly." I mumbled.

Freddie P.O.V.

"Good fight!" Brad said, taking off his mask. I convinced Brad a long time ago to take up fencing. We went when we both had spare time on our hands and it was a good stress reliever.

"Back at you bro!" I replied, pounding fists with him.

"Man I was sweating just watching you guys." Gibby said, jumping off of the bleachers.

Brad and I laughed before making our way to the change room. After dressing back into our normal clothes and leaving the studio we decided to go get smoothies. We took our seats and just relaxed. I loved hanging with Sam and Carly, but being able to just hang out guys for once was a nice break.

"So what's been going on with you Brad?" I asked. It's been a while since we've actually been able to just hang out and chat.

"Nothing much dudes." He said. A blonde girl walked by our table flashing a smile to which Brad responded with a wink.

"Seems a lot more is going on than that." Gibby replied causing the three of us to laugh. "I mean let's be honest; you've been picking up another girl every other day haven't you?"

Brad chuckled before responding. "I wouldn't necessarily call it that. I consider it trying to find Ms. Right."

I raised my eyebrows. "So who was that chick right there?"

"I'm about to find out." He replied, standing up. "Now if you excuse me gentlemen, I have some business to take care of."

We both nodded as we watched Brad take a seat beside her and began chatting it up.

"What about you Gibby?" I said, turning to him. "When was the last time you swung a date?"

"Ha ha!" He replied, sarcastically. "Truth is I just don't feel like wasting my time on any chicks. I'm planning on finding a university girl. Let's just say that dumb is boring."

"So you want a smarty pants?" I asked, chuckling.

"Not quite." He replied, shaking his head. "I want someone that can hold a conversation. I mean look at the girl Brad's talking to. She looks like she wants nothing more than to get a piece of him. As cool as that may be for a guy, I want something more than a one night stand."

I nodded in understanding. "Well good luck dude. I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks man." He replied, clinging his smoothie cup with mine.

"So what did I miss?" Brad said, retaking his seat.

"Gibby wants a university chick." I replied before looking at Brad curiously. "So how did it go with the blonde girl?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag but…" He said, dropping a piece of paper on the table.

I unfolded the paper and looked up at Brad. "You got her name, number, and address in two minutes?"

"Yup!" He replied, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"How do you do it?" Gibby asked, curiously.

"Come on guys with these looks, anything is possible." He joked, causing us all to chuckle. "But seriously I just talk to them. Girls love guys that can listen and respond and that's all I do. Of course, you add in the special factor that helps differentiate you from other guys and then it's easy after that."

"I never knew Brad was such a player." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah well Brad here is hoping one day to find the right girl." He replied, pointing to himself. "I mean you've got it so good with Carly. I mean best friend to girlfriend. A guy couldn't ask for more."

"Tell me about it!" Gibby said, nodding in agreement. "You're a lucky man Benson."

"I know." I said, happy to have found a girl like Carly Shay. "Don't worry gentlemen; you're Ms. Right is somewhere right now. You've just to go find her."

They both nodded and we started drinking before I remembered something.

"That reminds me. What happened with that one girl you met at the club?"

"Well…" Brad said, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "It started with me finding her singing "Heart Attack" drunk standing on top of a bar counter."

"This I've got to here." Gibby said, excitedly.

Sam P.O.V.

"What's popping Red?" I asked, Cat excitedly. It's been a while since we've chatted and I figured that it would good to check in on her.

"Nothing Sam, just super confused." She replied, sighing.

"Why what's up?" I replied curiously.

"Before I tell you, promise me you won't get mad."

"Fine, I promise. Now what?" I asked.

"Well…" She started. "I ended up talking to Robbie and things didn't go well."

"Cat." I groaned. "What did you say?"

"Well he asked me if what I truly wanted for us to just be friends and I said maybe. The only problem is I don't even know what the hell I want? Should I say sorry and move on as friends or should I fight to get him back? Help me Sammy, I am so confused!"

"Cat." I sighed. "Look, I can't tell you what your feelings are because only you know that truly. What I can help you with is figuring out how to put this into simpler terms. You see Robbie and you remind me a lot like Carly and Freddie. You see you've both been close friends for a long time and you decided to become romantically linked and the first time it didn't work it. Then it takes you a millennium to realize that you both actually love each other. Maybe that day, when Robbie was telling you that you guys shouldn't date anymore, it was just in the heat of the moment and never meant for it to come out like that."

"But what if he did mean it?" Cat replied, sadly.

"Then he wouldn't be trying to chase you anymore." I pointed out. "I think the problem that you guys have is communication. Like you guys don't even have a proper conversation, except for once when I forced you to talk with him."

"That's the scary part though." She responded.

"It may be, but that's the only way you guys solve your problems and truly be happy. Otherwise, you're both going to live the rest of your lives wondering what the hell was wrong with you back then and how stupid you were to let each other slip from your fingers." I explained.

"Okay fine." She mumbled. "I'll try to talk to him tomorrow."

"Good." I said. "Just know that this isn't to punish you, but to help you okay?"

"Yeah I know." She said, letting out a small smile. "Thanks Sammy P!"

"No problem, Red!" I said, before hanging up. I hope Cat actually uses my advice.

**AN: So that's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading. So Cat finally got the advice she was looking for. Spencer is looking to convince Sasha's parents and Jade met Johnny Depp! Stay tuned for part two. I apologize, for not uploading this yesterday, but I wasn't satisfied with the chapter so I changed some things. Please review! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Confessions Part II

Chapter Twenty: Confessions Part II

Spencer P.O.V.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself, before ringing the bell of the Striker residence.

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Sasha.

"Spencer." She said, surprised before crushing me with a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"To marry you of course." I whispered back before breaking apart.

"But where's that dentist suit you were supposed to get?" She asked, curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked. "Don't need it."

Sasha never got the chance to respond as a voice came from behind her.

"Sasha, who's at the door?" The male voice asked. I heard footsteps and soon saw Mr. Striker standing behind Sasha. He looked surprised to see me. "Spencer Shay? What can I help you with?"

"Just one thing." I responded. "Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a-" He said before being interrupted.

"Harold let him in." Mrs. Striker said.

With a sigh, he reluctantly let me inside their mansion and we all took a seat in their fancy living room.

"So what do you want Spencer?" Mrs. Striker asked, patiently.

"I want to marry your daughter." I simply said.

"We already discussed this!" Mr. Striker responded, impatiently. "Spencer you're a good kid, but you're just not right for our little Sasha!"

I raised a curious eyebrow. "And why is that Mr. Striker? Because I'm not rich? Tell me something, you're a therapist right?"

"Yes." He responded, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you tell your clients that to solve their problems and be happy you need to be rich?" I asked.

"No, but…" He said before I interrupted him.

"Then why does Sasha need money in order to be happy?"

Mr. Striker looked down trying to avoid eye contact with me. It seemed obvious he wasn't going to respond so I looked to Mrs. Striker instead.

"Mrs. Striker, could you give me an answer?" I asked, patiently. "If you can give me a valid answer why Sasha should marry a guy because of his money instead of happiness then I promise to leave and never bother the three of you again!"

Mrs. Striker looked at me intently. I was trembling inside, but I held my ground and made sure to look strong on the outside.

"Do you love my daughter Spencer?" Mrs. Striker asked.

I looked at her confused. "Of course! She's probably the only girl I've ever truly loved a part from my sister and my mother."

"What if I gave you an answer? Would you leave and never see Sasha again?" She asked, curiously.

I thought about it before dropping my head down. "No I wouldn't. Even if you gave me an answer I would still do everything to make sure I saw Sasha again. I could never live with not seeing her again. I love her."

Instead of being upset Mrs. Striker let out a small smile. "That's all I need to hear. Spencer… I give you my blessing to marry my daughter."

I looked at her in shock as did Sasha and Mr. Striker.

"But Laura-" Mr. Striker said before being interrupted.

"Harold our daughter is happy and I know Spencer will take care of her." Mrs. West scolded. "Spencer is right. Money can't buy happiness. If our daughter is truly in love with him, then money should be no problem."

Mr. Striker stared at me intently, before blowing out a defeated breath. "All right Spencer. You can marry Sasha."

"Yes!" Sasha and I both shouted in unison before hugging each other tightly.

"Since we made you two miss out on your old wedding date. I think that we will hold the wedding here at our house tomorrow. I know a caterer that can meet crazy demands in a short amount of time so food won't be a problem." Mrs. Striker explained. "Harold knows an officiant who would be honoured to wed you two, right Harold?"

"Yes honey." He mumbled.

"Then it's settled." Mrs. Striker exclaimed. "Please convey the good news to your family and friends Spencer."

"I will Mrs. West." I said eagerly.

"Please call me Laura." She responded, smiling.

Robbie P.O.V.

"Gosh, why does everyone look so happy and I look like a kid who found out Santa was not real?" I mumbled to myself. I decided to watch TV to cheer me up, but it ended up doing the complete opposite. I continued flipping through the channels until I heard the doorbell ringing. I turned off the TV and hopped off the couch. I didn't even bother looking through the peephole, so I simply unlocked the door and opened it. To my surprise I saw… _Cat_.

"Hi." She said, nervously.

"Hey, Cat." I whispered, shocked.

She started fidgeting with her fingers before looking up at me. "Can I come in?"

I looked at her before sighing and moving aside to let her in. She walked in and I shut the door behind me before following her into the living room.

"So… what's up?" I asked, hesitantly.

"We need to talk." She said firmly.

I nodded my head. "About what?"

"Us." She simply said. I swear my heart just skipped a beat.

"Why what's wrong? I thought you said you wanted us to be… _friends_." I said, the last word leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Look." She said, raising her voice a little. "I would appreciate you not trying to make this harder than it has to be."

"How? By telling you that I still love you, but I know that you're never going to return in because of something that I said by accident?" I retorted.

She simply looked down so I continued. "Tell me Cat. Why did you come here? To rub it in my face again that we're friends and that's all we will ever be?"

"I would, but I'm not a jerk like you." She snapped back. "Funny how you wonder why girls won't date you, when you act like this!"

"I love you!" I shouted back angrily. "There I said it! Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now princess?"

"I love too!" She shouted back angrily as well. "Does that help your little nerd mind sleep at night?"

We looked at each other furiously before we both pulled each other into a kiss shocking one another. The kiss was nothing like our previous ones. This one had a certain desire linked with rage, anger, and frustration. After breaking apart I looked at Cat, my anger slowly dissolving.

"Look Cat." I started. "When I said that day we shouldn't date anymore, I never meant it. I was shocked myself when those words came out of my mouth."

"But why did they come out of your mouth?" She asked, quietly.

"I don't know. I regret saying it every damn day. I can't take it back, but I can try to make things better. I'm sorry Cat, I really am." I said, apologizing.

Cat sighed softly. "I'm sorry too. I guess I never really gave you a chance to explain yourself properly. When I said maybe to you that day I was just confused."

"I was too." I mumbled. "I kept thinking back to that moment wondering why I said the things I did. I had no right to be angry at you, but my feelings told me something entirely different."

"Same with me." Cat mumbled. I smiled softly and pulled her into a hug.

"So… do you want to get back together?" I whispered softly after we broke apart.

"Robbie-" She said, before I interrupted her.

"Look I know this isn't perfect. I mean we both have a lot of issues we need to solve, but we can go at our own pace. Just like the first time." I said, taking her hand.

Any doubt Cat had dissolved away as she cupped my cheeks and pulled me into another kiss.

André P.O.V.

Tori and I have worked on this song non-stop for two days and we finally finished it. After reading and rereading and revising the lines, I think we came up with the perfect song. I had a blast writing the song for the girl I love _with_ the girl I love. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I performed it on her birthday.

"So what do you think?" Tori asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I think we're good." I said, smiling. "Thanks Tori, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah well, you won't have to know, because I'll always be here for you." She replied, smiling back.

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug. Sadly our moment was broken up by a phone vibrating. We broke apart and Tori pulled out her phone.

"Oh I got to go. I completely forgot that my uncle invited us to dinner." She said, hurriedly.

"Ok, cool see you later Tori." I said, forcing a smile. I didn't want Tori to leave.

"See you tomorrow André." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek and walking out.

I stood there holding my cheek probably looking like a love-struck moron, but I couldn't care less.

"Soon." I told myself. "Soon I'll tell Tori my feelings."

Freddie P.O.V.

"I don't know about this." Carly said, pacing around the room nervously.

"Relax Carly." I said, standing up and blocking her from walking. I took her hand and gently sat her down beside me. "I'm sure Spencer will be able to convince them."

"What if they say no though? I don't think Spencer will be able to take it." Carly said, worriedly. "Man, why can't he just pick up his phone or reply to any of my texts?"

"Whoa, cupcake! Chill." Sam said, trying to calm her nerves.

"Sam is right." Mr. Shay agreed. "Spencer will be fine."

Carly nodded, but continued bouncing her legs in anticipation. Our attention was soon fixed on the door as it swung open. We saw Spencer standing there.

"Well?" Carly asked, nervously.

Spencer simply shook his head and looked down.

"Spencer I am so sorry." Mr. Shay said, giving him a hug.

"Why?" He asked, confused. "Is getting married that bad?"

Everyone's complexion changed from glum to happy.

"You're getting married!" Carly squealed, excitedly.

"Way to go Spencer." Sam and I said in unison.

"Yeah well it took some convincing, but they agreed and the wedding is tomorrow." Spencer said, happily.

"Awesome sauce." Sam exclaimed. "Now how about we go and celebrate? I am dying for some Galini's pie!"

"I agree!" I added in favour.

"Me too." Carly said, eagerly. "Dad you have to try it!"

"Sure, I could go for some pie." He replied.

"Well let's go!" Spencer said, running out the door with us following behind.

Before we stepped into the car Carly grabbed me and Sam aside.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah what's up?" Sam asked, equally confused.

"Okay now that the wedding is back on. What are we going to get for Spencer and Sasha?"

I never really gave it any thought, but now that the wedding was tomorrow, we were on a tight schedule.

"How about some ham?" Sam suggested.

Carly and I rolled our eyes. "Not everyone wants meat for a gift like you Puckett." I exclaimed.

"Shut up nub!" Sam retorted.

"Both of you quit it!" Carly snapped. "So what are we going to do?"

"I got it! We should hopefully be able to afford it with all three of us pitching in." I said. "Here's what we get…"

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Due to being unable to post a new chapter tomorrow I decided to post it today. So Cabbie is back and Spencer and Sasha's wedding is on. I know Beck has been missing for a while but he'll return soon. Stay tuned. What are your thoughts on this chapter?**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Wedding Day Part I

Chapter Twenty One: Wedding Day Part I

Carly P.O.V.

"I can't do this Carly." Spencer whispered to me. It was the day of the wedding and he was on the verge of fainting from fear.

"Relax Spencer." I replied, trying to get him to settle down. "You're going to sweat right through your clothes! Just breathe in and out."

He followed my instructions… well almost anyways. Spencer began breathing in and out, but at a rapid pace. I rolled my eyes as a knock on our door sounded. I got up and opened the door to see Freddie.

"Nice tux." I admired.

"Thanks." He responded, giving me a kiss on the forehead and walking in. "I love your dress."

I smiled and looked down bashfully as a blush crept on my face. Even the smallest compliment from Freddie brought a smile to my face.

"So where's Sam?" He asked, before staring at Spencer. "What's wrong with Spence?"

"Wedding day anxiousness." I replied casually. "Sam is finishing up getting ready. She kicked me out of the room, saying she wanted it to be a surprise."

Freddie nodded and took a seat on a barstool. I walked towards him and whispered into his ear.

"Is everything set?"

He nodded and whispered back. "Yeah, I called them as soon as we came back. It was a pretty big demand so I took some money from my savings to pay for the extra expenses."

"Freddie, why didn't you tell me?" I groaned. "I could have paid for some of the expense too!"

"Don't worry Carls." He said, patting my hand. "Money isn't an issue. I just want Spencer and Sasha to enjoy their wedding night."

I nodded as we looked at Spencer finally calming down a little. My dad soon emerged from the bedroom dressed and ready.

"Okay I just got off the phone with Mr. Striker. We need to go now!" He instructed. "Where's Samantha?"

"She's upstairs." I said before shouting. "Sam!"

"Coming!" She shouted back. We heard the sound of footsteps a minute later and the revelation of Sam.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Sam looked amazing!

"Wow, you look like… a girl." Freddie teased.

Sam glared and gave him a playful punch.

"You look awesome Sammy!" I stated. The dress Sasha bought for her fit her so well.

"Thanks cupcake." She said, shyly. Her response surprised me. Since when was Sam shy?

"Too bad Beck isn't here." Freddie said simply. "He would think you looked beautiful."

Sam nodded sadly before my dad exclaimed. "Okay everyone is here! Gibby is meeting us there right Carly? And Marissa wasn't able to make it because of a mandatory meeting?'"

Freddie and I nodded and he began to usher everyone out. We hopped into the limo that Socko provided and were on our way.

Jade P.O.V.

"We haven't done this in a while." Beck noted, while looking through the menu.

"Yeah! It's been long since the entire group was here at once." Tori exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It hasn't been that long. I mean I was just in the hospital like a few days ago when you were all there."

"Yeah but this is different." Tori pointed out.

We were interrupted by the restaurant door bursting open with Cat and Robbie running in with their hands intertwined.

"Sorry we're late!" Robbie said, gasping for air.

"What happened?" André asked curiously.

Cat looked at us and began explaining. "Well we were on our way, but then Robbie saw a huge sale going on at the Pear store and-"

"Say no more." I exclaimed. Hearing Pear store and Robbie in the same sentence was a good enough excuse. I remember when we all went to the mall that was the only store he was in… for _four hours_.

They nodded and took a seat on my side.

"So Tori." Beck started. "What's going on with your big party?"

Tori chuckled. "Well I wanted a place where we could all enjoy, so I chose… the Karaoke Dokie."

"That sounds cool." André said, making eye contact with me. I smirked in response. His plan to win Tori couldn't have gone more perfect.

"So is the birthday girl going to perform?" Cat asked, excitedly.

"Well." Tori said, thinking. "I'm not sure, but I'll keep it in mind."

"Just tell me the time and I'll be there." Beck stated. "By the way Jade, I got off the phone with Sam. How did your date with Depp go?"

"Wait, you mean Johnny Depp!" Tori asked shocked. I simply nodded and she squealed like a little girl along with Cat. "How?"

"It's a long story, but here goes…"

Freddie P.O.V.

"Spencer. Do you take Sasha to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The officiant stated.

Spencer took a deep breath. He looked like he was about to pass out from nervousness. "I do." He finally choked out.

"Will you love, respect and honour Sasha throughout your years together?"

"I will." Spencer responded, this time with little hesitation.

"Sasha. Do you take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She responded, smiling at Spencer.

"Will you love, respect and honour Spencer throughout your years together?"

"Ugh! Can you hurry up?" Sam groaned, luckily not loud enough for the audience to hear.

"I will." Sasha said.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said happily. "You may kiss the bride."

Spencer and Sasha smiled before eagerly giving each other a deep kiss to the applause of the crowd.

After the ceremony was over and we ate (to the delight of Sam and soon after the host stood up onto the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The groom and bride shall now share the first dance of the evening." He said happily. "We encourage any other couples to join in after their song has completed. Thank you."

Spencer and Sasha walked into the center of the giant ballroom and began to dance as the music played in the background. Who would have thought that Spencer Shay would get married?

_Yeah...  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)  


It was pretty funny to see Spencer try to make sure not to step on Sasha's feet or trip over. Finally after getting a sense of feel to the dance he danced smoothly to the music with Sasha. I looked at Carly and smiled. One day this would be us and I would make sure to cherish every moment until the end of time. Some may find that corny or cheesy, but I found it to be true.

_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified_

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...

Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh

After the song ended a _very_ familiar song began to play and I stood up and made my way towards Carly.

"Don't you think we both deserve a dance with someone we don't want to kill?" I joked, placing my hand out to her.

Carly chuckled at the memory of our dance at the Groovy Smoothie. "Absolutely." She responded, taking my hand and letting me lead her onto the dance floor.

_I can be fragile_

_I can break in two_

_But I know I'll be_

_Swept up by you_

_And if I get frightened_

_You'll always be_

_A place of quiet_

_To calm me_

_And if you feel my love_

_Just let it show_

_And if you want my heart_

_Just let me know_

_'Cause you are meant for me_

_Sometimes I feel frozen_

_And the words I say_

_You carry my breath the wrong_

_But then when I touch you_

_And I disappear_

_Safe in your arms_

_You take me_

As Carly and I were dancing, Mr. Shay came over and asked if he could dance with his daughter for a while. I smiled and politely stepped away. I looked around at all the happy dancing faces to see a glum Sam sitting on the sidelines sipping her drink. Beck not being here must have been upsetting for Sam. I sighed and walked towards the table and stood in front of her.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed.

I chuckled and gave a hand out. "Do you want to dance?"

She thought about it before nodding hesitantly and taking my hand. While we were dancing Sam looked at me curiously.

"Why?" She simply asked.

"Because I wanted to dance with you." I replied. I knew she didn't take my explanation so I told her the truth. "It's because I hate seeing you so upset. I mean everyone is having a good time and you're sitting there socializing with your drink. I just want to see that beautiful smile of yours."

A small blush crept on her face as she let out her pretty smile and gave me a peck on the cheek. "You're something special you know that Benson."

"I could say the same to you Puckett." I smirked, before we continued swaying to the music.

_And if you feel my love_

_Just let it show_

_And if you want my heart_

_Just let me know_

_'Cause you are meant for me_

_My heart has come alive now_

_It opened up a whole new world_

_I only want to show you_

_What it's like to love this love_

_'Cause you are meant for me_

_'Cause you are meant for me_

_'Cause you are meant for me_

**AN: Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Songs in order are "God must have spent a little more time on you" by N-Sync and "Meant for Me" by Chrissy Chase. **

** mccurdsgrande: I hope you enjoyed that little Seddie moment. P.S. there will be many more of those ;)**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Wedding Day Part II

Chapter Twenty Two: Wedding Day Part II

Spencer P.O.V.

"Thank you everyone!" I exclaimed, taking a seat in the limo.

"We love you all!" Sasha continued.

The crowd responded happily as Carly, Freddie, and Sam came up to the limo.

"We'll meet you guys at home!" I said, happily.

The trio smirked at each other before looking back at me wearing grins.

"What?" I asked, nervously.

"You're not going home!" Freddie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see." Sam said, before closing the door and walking away with Carly and Freddie.

I blew out a nervous breath as the limo started moving.

"What was all that about?" Sasha asked a little concerned.

I shook my head. "I don't know." My heart began racing. I tried to think back to anything I may have said or done to the three of them. Nothing came to mind so I sat, patiently waiting for what was to come.

The sudden stop of the limo about ten minutes later brought my anxiousness up another level. When I turned to look out the window, I was in awe.

"This place is beautiful!" Sasha exclaimed. All I could do was nod as words refused to come out of my mouth.

The chauffeur came and opened the door and led us inside the grand hotel.

The inside was even more beautiful. We reached the front desk, where the chauffeur left after we tipped him.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Shay." The lady at the desk said, staring at the computer. "Here is your key to your room. You're on floor 7 and your room is 587. We hope you enjoy your wedding night."

I nodded and took the key and took the elevator up with Sasha.

"I thought we were going home." Sasha noted, curiously.

I looked at her. "I did too."

When the elevator chimed open, we stepped out and I lead Sasha towards our room. I unlocked the door and it swung open to reveal a beautifully furnished room with rose petals all over the ground and candles lit.

"This is amazing! Your sister and her two friends are amazing!" Sasha said, chuckling in happiness.

"Yes they are." I said, before giving Sasha a deep kiss. "Hopefully what I have to offer you tonight though is a little more amazing."

Freddie P.O.V.

It was early morning and that meant Sam would be leaving.

"I can't believe you're leaving again Sammy!" Carly said, hugging her tightly.

"I know Cupcake!" She whispered sadly. "I just wish I could stay, but I have to get back to L.A."

"We're going to miss you Sam." I simply said. It was a damn shame Sam had to leave. It seemed like yesterday was when she arrived. We had so much fun just like old times. At least we shared a nice dance the night before.

"No you won't." A voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Mr. Shay and my mom standing with smiles on their faces.

"What do you mean? Dad how could you not miss Sam?" Carly asked shocked.

"You too mom!" I said, equally as shocked. "I mean I know Sam can be obnoxious at times, but that doesn't make her any less awesome!"

"Gee, thanks Fredwardo!" Sam said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Relax kids." Mr. Shay said, waving off our anger.

"We're not saying you won't miss Sam." My mom said.

"We're saying you won't miss her… yet." Mr. Shay finished.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Well we saw how happy you two were when Sam came back and this being the last summer before university; we wanted it to be one to remember." My mom explained.

"So?" Carly asked.

They both looked at each other before pulling out identical papers from their pocket and saying in unison. "So you're both going too!"

Carly and Sam squealed in shock and excitement as they hugged each other, while I stood there in total shock.

"No way." I replied, not believing a single word.

"Yes way!" Mr. Shay said, happily. "Marissa and I have already packed yours and Carly's bags. They are in the van right now. We planned this out. Adults can be spontaneous too!"

I nodded, not being able to formulate any words.

"Well, let's go!" Sam exclaimed happily throwing an arm around me and Carly as we walked out cheering. Who needs goodbyes anyways?

Beck P.O.V.

"You know you didn't have to come with me." I said to Jade. We were waiting for Sam to come back and Jade wanted to tag along. I was a little shocked to be honest, but I was more nervous. You see my mouth was still shut to Sam when it came to what happened between me and Jade. I made the move to sweep it under the rug and I am standing with that decision. Hopefully I made the right choice.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to come pick up Sam. I just wanted to thank her for letting me meet Johnny Depp."

"Thanking someone and Jade doesn't fit in the same sentence." I said, wearing a playful smirk.

"Whatever grandpa." She replied, chuckling. "Speaking of grandpa, why in the world did we come to pick up Sam in your RV?"

"Hey RV's are useful!" I retorted.

She laughed. "Yeah to go camping or on a trip, but not to pick someone up from the airport. What happened to your 1967 Camaro?"

I sighed. "My Camaro is sitting at the shop right now. It had some kind of fuel leakage, so I took it to maintenance. It's going to be there for a while."

"So you're stuck riding in this?" Jade asked, amused. "Have fun picking up chicks!"

"Hey you're a chick and are sitting in this RV with me so… HAH!" I pointed out. "Besides Sam is my girlfriend so-"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Jade asked, shocked. "Since when?"

CRAP! I completely forgot to tell my ex that Sam and I were dating. I thought she probably already knew, but it seems she didn't.

"I- I thought I told you Jade." I choked out.

"Yeah well you didn't tell Jade!" She shouted back before cooling down. "Since when?"

"The night I left for Seattle with her." I mumbled.

She groaned in frustration. "So you didn't even feel the need to say that to me. Even a simple text or phone call would have been enough!"

"Look I'm sorry!" I shouted over her.

"Whatever!" She muttered, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

I blew out a breath. I hope everything goes well. A knock on the RV caught my attention. I walked to door and opened it to find a trio.

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

"Carly, Freddie?" I asked, shocked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The entire iCarly gang is here?" Jade asked, as she walked to the door.

"Yup!" Freddie said, excitedly.

"How?" I asked, curiously. "I mean I know that Sam booked a ticket, but how did you two get on the same flight."

"Well little did we know, Freddie's mom and my dad booked us tickets as well." Carly explained. "We didn't even know until they told us before we left to go the airport."

"That's sweet!" I replied. "Gives me time to show you guys L.A. Sorry for missing the wedding."

"It's alright! Spencer and Sasha understood the circumstances." Freddie said, waving it off before looking at Jade. "Hey Jade! How goes it?"

"Same as usual. Feeling normal again." She replied.

"Well can we come in or are you going to make us take a taxi?" Sam asked.

"Sure come in!" I said, taking the luggage and letting the trio in. After we were seated, I started the RV up and we were on our way. I laughed at the irony. It was like telling Jade I told you so that the RV would be useful.

"Thanks guys." I heard Jade mumble. "Letting me meet Johnny Depp was really cool of you guys."

"No problem." Carly said. "We just felt awful for not being there when you got..."

"Shot." Jade said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah that." Freddie said, quietly. It was like the air had just become stuffy in the RV.

"It's cool." Jade said which let tension escape the air. "So tell me. How does it feel to do iCarly?"

I was listening to Carly and Freddie explain everything to Jade when someone sitting next to me caught my eye.

"I missed you Beck." Sam said.

"I missed you too." I replied. For some reason, just seeing Sam made me nervous. I put on a face and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"I can't wait to see Red!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"That's all she's been talking about. She can't wait to tell you everything!" I replied.

"And that's pretty much it." I heard Freddie say from behind.

"Wow Freddie. You're like a tech wizard." Jade complimented, causing Freddie to blush a little. Jade giving someone a compliment was a rare sight to behold.

"Yeah well, your acting is awesome too. I saw your short skits on your Slap page." Freddie replied. Jade's cheeks turned red which was pretty funny to see.

"I loved that one skit when you guys were all blondes!" Carly exclaimed.

"I wish I was there!" Sam said. "I wouldn't need a wig."

"Don't worry." I said taking her hand. "I'll be sure to make you the lead in my next skit."

Sam smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. It felt good to have Sam back in L.A. nervousness or not.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Freddie's kind of a player, but in a gentlemen way. Hah. So iCarly doesn't disband yet. I hope everyone enjoyed it. What are your thoughts on the chapter? **


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: LA

Chapter Twenty Three: L.A.

Carly P.O.V.

"So this is where Cat and I live." Sam said, plopping down on the couch.

"It's cute. Small, but cute." I replied, moving her legs aside and taking a seat beside her.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, two girls don't really need much space."

I looked around the quiet house before turning to Sam. "So where is Cat anyways?"

As soon as I asked, Sam and I heard laughter from outside the door. Soon a red head walked in hand in hand with a curly haired boy with glasses.

"Sam!" Cat said, excitedly letting go of the boy's hand and hugging Sam.

"Hey Red!" Sam replied, smiling. "So Cat, I'm sure you remember Carly."

"Of course." She said happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cat." I said offering a hand; instead she gave me a hug as well. She was exactly how Sam described her… energetic.

"No way!" The boy said surprised. "Carly? As in Carly Shay! Oh man I am a huge fan!"

"Thank you uh…"

"Robbie." He said, offering a hand. "Robbie Shapiro."

"Carly Shay." I replied shaking his hand. "So who are you? Not be rude, just curious is all." He seemed familiar but I just couldn't make out who he was.

"I'm Cat's boyfriend." He said, winking at Cat causing her to blush.

"So it all worked it then." Sam said, walking to us. "Nice to see you Shapiro."

"You too Sam." He replied. "I forgot to tell you this initially, but thanks… for giving Cat and I the motivation to talk things through."

"Yeah well… just don't go drinking again." Sam stated seriously, raising an eyebrow.

Cat looked at Robbie shocked. "You drink?"

He sighed and nodded. "One of my problems that I need to work on."

She nodded in understanding and let out a small smile.

"Well, I better get going anyways. Bye Cat" He said giving her a peck on the cheek and looking at us. "Bye Sam. Carly."

We waved goodbye and walked to Cat.

"So where is the cute one?" Cat asked, curiously.

"Uh… Cute one?" I asked, curiously.

"Freddie silly." Cat said, chuckling. "Where is he?"

"He's with Beck." Sam stated. "Which reminds me, we're supposed to meet everyone at Nozu's."

"What about Robbie?" I asked Cat, curiously. "Isn't he going to come?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "Turns out his family are in town from another country. He barely managed to convince his parents to hang out with me today."

"Cool." Sam replied, not showing any interest. "Now let's go. Mama is hungry!"

Cat and I rolled our eyes at the same time before groaning in unison. "Sam!" We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well that was weird." Sam said, before joining in on our laughter.

Freddie P.O.V.

"So how is the plan coming?" I asked André, curiously. Tori had left a few minutes ago to use the restroom and Beck went to take a call, so I took it as an opportunity to see what's been going on with him. André had already told me that Jade knew about his dilemma so that wouldn't be an issue discussing it in front of her.

"Alright I guess." He said, taking a sip of his soda. "I mean I wish I could just tell her and not wait for her birthday party."

"Trust me." Jade stated. "Telling her at the party is your only window. Imagine how it would sound just seeing her one day and saying 'Hey tori! Guess what? I like you!'"

"I don't sound like that!" André retorted.

"Come on you know I can imitate your voice. It's like 'Hello I'm André Harris. I like music and writing songs.'" Jade replied, imitating his voice again.

I began chuckling before André gave me a glare. "Come on André! You know that sounds exactly like you!"

"Whatever." He muttered. "So how do you think Tori will react?"

"Depends." Jade replied. "You could convince her to become your girlfriend or you might get your heart broken and will spend the future trying to pick the pieces back up."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" André asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." I said, shaking my head. "Take Carly and I for example. Imagine if she told me she wanted us to remain friends. I probably wouldn't be looking as happy as I am let alone be here with her and Sam."

André nodded in understanding. "Well let's hope everything works out."

"Just know that we've got your back." I said, before Jade raised her eyebrow.

"We?" She asked, curiously.

"Yes, _we_." I replied. "Come one Jade. I barely know you, but I can tell that behind that mean girl persona you're a softie underneath."

She let out a soft chuckle and gave me a playful smack on the chest. "Watch it Benson!"

"Whatever you say… Jadelyn." I replied, smirking. I found out from Beck when he told me about a funny story that Jade was short for Jadelyn. I thought it sounded nice, so I decided to use it for when I met her."

André choked on his soda and began laughing. "Jadelyn? I've haven't heard that since freshman year at Hollywood Arts."

Jade and I began to laugh at André's reaction. We were so caught up in our laughter that we failed to recognize that Tori and Beck returned. And that Carly, Sam, and Cat had just arrived.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked, standing with the rest of the group.

The three of us looked at each other guilty before I replied. "Nothing, just some monkey business is all."

They took the explanation before Cat looked at me excitedly.

"So you're Freddie?" She asked, taking a seat beside me. "I watched iCarly all the time. I love the way you did all those cool special effects."

"Yeah!" Tori said, excitedly before taking a seat beside Cat. "How do you do that?"

I heard Carly mumble something, before Sam and she took a seat beside André and Beck on the other side.

"Well." I said smiling, happy that people appreciated my work. "Before every iCarly, I would figure out what we would be doing and I would program my camera and sync it to my laptop to make sure that everything would run smoothly come show time."

"You programmed? You were so young though." Tori asked, surprised.

"Yeah well I've been told by some that I am a tech wizard." I said, giving Jade a friendly wink.

She blushed a little and put her head into the menu to cover her face.

"From what I've seen on The Slap and at that party we have more talented people sitting here right now." I said, smirking. "I have to hear your guys sing! Nozu's having an open mic thing today. So Jade, how about it?"

"Huh?" She asked, surprised placing her menu down. "No thanks."

"Come on." I whined, before looking at her and smiling. "Please, for me?" Sam chuckled, knowing that Carly used that on me all the time. Everyone else seemed to agree with me and began encouraging her to perform.

She glared at me before sighing. "Fine, but Cat's coming with me!" She stood up and pulled Cat towards the small stage.

"What song?" The DJ and Cat both asked her.

"Give it up." She said to the DJ before turning to Cat. "You remember it?"

She smiled and nodded excitedly. The DJ tossed them each a microphone as the music began playing.

_Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh_

You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

_[Both:]__  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!_

_[Both:]__  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up_

_[Both:]__  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby_

So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

(Noooo)

You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

_[Both:]__  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving_

_[Both:]__  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up_

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

_[Both:]__  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight_

_[Both:]__  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving_

_[Both:]__  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!_

The restaurant patrons cheered loudly as our group stood up and gave them a standing ovation. They both smiled at each other and us as they walked down and retook their seats.

"You guys were awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"Lovely singing Cat!" I said, smiling before whispering to Jade. "You too Jadelyn."

She let out a small smile and turned red again.

"Thanks." They both said.

"Where did you guys learn to sing like that?" Carly asked, amazed.

"Well I used to sing all the time as a kid, so my mom gave me singing lessons." Cat explained.

"What about you Jade?" I asked.

"I never took any singing lessons as a kid." She said, before her expression changed. "One day, I was just… upset about something so I was walking on the street when I saw this café that was having an open mic night. I was nervous at first, but I got up and sang my heart out as a way to empty out what I felt at the time. Turns out I was actually a good singer." She avoided making eye contact with any of us and looked down at the table.

"Well that's cool." André said before the waiter arrived. The group started taking orders so I turned to see what Jade wanted and I saw her looking down sadly. I gave her a pat on her hand and she looked up at me.

"You okay?" I whispered, concerned. Something seemed to be bothering her.

"Yeah." She whispered back, shrugging it off. "So… what are you ordering?"

I looked at her and decided to drop it. She clearly didn't want to talk about it so I decided to respect her privacy. "I don't know to be honest. I'll order whatever you're ordering. I mean what's a sakura-masu?"

She chuckled at my confusion. "Well then you've got to try this right here." She said, pointing to a dish on the menu.

I nodded in agreement and told the waiter both of our orders.

**AN: Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. Shout out to my newest follower Truemystery. To my other followers and those who have read my story, thank you! So Freddie and Jade are starting to become closer. This is a particular relationship I want to focus on. Who knows what they'll end up saying or doing in the chapters to come. Something people fail to recognize is that all relationships right now might not be end game. Stay tuned. **


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: It's Over

Chapter Twenty Four: It's Over

Freddie P.O.V.

I looked at the sheet of paper and back at the house number. This should be the place. I stuffed the paper back into my pocket and knocked lightly on the door. I waited patiently, looking around at the well maintained neighbourhood until the sound of the door opening caused me to turn around.

"Freddie?" She asked, surprised.

"Hey Jade." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "How's it going?"

"Good." She said, slowly. "So uh… what are you doing here?"

I dropped my hand to the side and looked behind her. "Can I come in?"

She looked at me intently for a second before giving a slight nod and moving aside to let me in. I gave her a thankful smile and took a seat on the couch. Jade shut the door and sat down beside me. It was silent for a few minutes before Jade looked at me curiously.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

I turned my head to see her curious face. "Why are _you_ here?"

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean? This is _my_ _home_ after all."

I let out a small chuckle and shook my head. "No. I mean why are you at home right now? I mean everyone is hanging out at Tori's house right now."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't feel like going."

It was my turn to give her a curious look. "How come? All of our friends are there."

"Friends?" She scoffed. "Besides Cat and André I don't have _true_ friends."

I blew out a breath. "I know how you feel."

"What?" She asked, surprised. "How could the web celebrity Freddie Benson not have people begging to be his friend?"

"I know right, but that's now how it is or how I want it to be." I replied calmly. "You see I just hate when people think that looks, wealth, and fame are everything. Growing up, even though I had iCarly and people that wanted to be friends with me, I stuck to my roots. Sure Sam wasn't a good friend back then, but she stood by me and so did Carly."

"So what are you trying to say?" She replied.

"I'm trying to tell you that even though you may not be _friends_ with the rest of the crew, you should still be there for André and Cat. I mean from what I've heard you three get along flawlessly."

She thought about it before sighing. "Fine! Just let me get ready."

"Wait." I said, holding her hand before she could leave.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"I thought Beck was your friend?" I asked, curiously. I knew that they had broken up, but Beck told me yesterday at his house that they were still tight and had no problems.

Her eye twitched at the name. "He's a jerk!" She shouted angry. "I loved him even after we broke up, but _not anymore_!"

"How come?" I asked, curiously. She let go of my hand and retook her seat beside me, before she continued.

"He dumps me and doesn't even consider how it made me feel. We kissed when I was in the hospital and he just pretended nothing happened. Next, he doesn't even tell me that Sam and he are dating. I found out just before you guys arrived when he let it slip."

"Beck and I are going to have a little chat about this." I mumbled angrily loud enough for her to hear.

"Why?" She asked, confused. "This doesn't involve you."

I shook my head disgusted. "He kissed you while he was dating Sam! What a two timing jerk! Then he pretends that it never happened and doesn't even have the guts to tell Sam what happened between you two."

Her face looked a little scared based on my anger.

I blew out a breath and placed my hand on hers. "Look, I'm not angry with you. I mean you had no idea he was dating Sam so it's not your fault, but Beck did."

"So what are you going to do?" She whispered.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm going to try to be civil with him because Sam's in love with him, but if he swings or says anything about you… then _no mercy_. You should probably get changed."

She nodded and got up. She came back down a ten minutes later fully dressed and ready to go.

"Blue extensions?" I asked, curiously. She was just wearing pink ones.

"Yeah." She said, raising an eyebrow. "You hate it don't you?"

"No, actually the opposite. I think it looks great." I said smiling, causing a small blush to creep on her face.

"Thanks." She mumbled, before shaking her head. "Well let's go."

Sam P.O.V.

"So where is Benson?" I asked Carly, curiously.

"He went to get Jade in his rent-a-car." She replied, looking at her phone. "He hasn't responded to any of my texts though."

"He's gotten awfully close with her ever since we've come hasn't he?" I pointed out. "Do you think that-"

"No!" Carly shouted. "He just went to get her… _that's it_!"

"Okay." I said slowly. "I mean imagine if he was cheating on you. That's like Beck cheating on me. Either way one or the other would be dead."

"He's not cheating!" Carly exclaimed, biting her lower lip. I could tell that I was making her nervous so I decided to back off.

The sound of the door opening took our attention. We saw Jade walking in with Freddie closely behind.

"Hey Jade. Hey Freddie." Beck said, politely.

Jade ignored him and Freddie mumbled something before continuing to follow Jade and taking a seat on the couch beside her. That was weird. I know that Jade and Beck have some issues, but I know that Freddie was cool with Beck… or at least I think. I'm just going to have to ask him about it.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, plopping down beside Freddie.

"Hey Carls." He said, before looking at Beck. "Hey Beck, can we talk for a second?"

"About what?" He asked, curiously.

Freddie shrugged. "Oh you know… guy stuff." Beck nodded and stepped outside the front door. Freddie got up and gave a knowing glance to Jade before stepping outside too. Jade got up and said that she was going to use the restroom and left the room.

"What was up with that?" Carly asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." I replied, getting off the couch and walking towards the front door with Carly beside me.

Freddie P.O.V.

"So what's up?" Beck asked casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I took a deep breath. Relax Freddie, you want a civil conversation remember.

"Nothing much man." I replied. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What about?"

I rubbed my chin before coming out with it. "I want the truth with what happened between Jade and you."

He looked at me weirdly and let out a small chuckle. "I told you what happened though."

"No you didn't." I said, calmly. "Now can you please tell me what happened?"

He looked at me before bursting into laughter. "Oh I get it! Good one man, you really had me scared there."

"It's not a joke like you take everything else!" I shouted, causing him his laughter to end.

"Okay." He snorted. "Clearly you have something to get off your chest. So tell me!"

"You're a lying, cheating bastard!" I said, enunciating every word. So much for civil…

His entire complexion changed. "How exactly am I a bastard?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Really? How long are you going to play this card? It's already been taken from your hand!"

"Look I have no idea why you're angry at me, but I couldn't give a crap!" He said bitterly. He put his hand on the door knob, but before he could turn it I spoke.

"You cheated on Sam. When you came to the hospital you kissed Jade and didn't even tell Jade that you had a girlfriend or even tell Sam what happened.

He stood there frozen before turning around. "That's a pretty big accusation, got any proof to go along with it?"

"Jade told me." I simply stated.

"She says a lot of things." He scoffed. "Look tell her that she can shut her-"

"You best shut up." I said, getting angry. "If you finish that sentence you will get hurt and I mean it."

He chuckled at my threat. "You know funny how you say I cheated on Sam, yet I saw Jade and you getting all cozy in the car before you walked in here and once again here you are defending her."

_Flashback_

"_Well we're here." I said, putting the car in park. I was about to get out before Jade grabbed my hand. I looked at our hands before looking at her._

"_What's wrong?" I asked concerned._

"_Nothing… It's just why did you come to my house? I mean I get the whole friend part but why? I mean I assumed you'd be busy with everyone else to even think about me." She replied._

"_Just because I'm hanging with the rest of the cast it doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about you. I want to know the Jade West hiding underneath this mean girl. I really care about you and I don't want to see you sad. It's just something I pride myself on compared to other guys."_

_I felt a pair of soft lips touch the corner of my mouth. Once she pulled apart she stared at me._

"_Thanks Freddie." She said simply. "You're different from other guys… and that's what I like about you."_

"_Well you're not like other girls either." I replied, chuckling. "Well I guess we should go inside now."_

_End of Flashback_

I was about to respond when the door swung open behind us to reveal Sam and Carly.

"Is this true Freddie?" Carly asked, angrily with tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah is this true Beck?" Sam asked, carrying the same emotions.

We were both about to respond when we heard another voice from behind.

"Is what true?" Jade asked, before looking at me. "What's going on right now?"

"I'm having a little talk right here with Mr. Beck "Cheater" Oliver." I responded.

"You should really get a mirror to see an even bigger cheater." Beck responded. "You flirt with every girl in our group and also flirt with my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." Sam corrected. We all turned to Sam. "Beck it's over. I can't believe you kept something this big swept under the rug! I mean why didn't you tell Jade about us? The fact that you kissed her and kept quiet is saying a lot by itself!"

"Yeah!" Jade agreed. "Had you told me, I wouldn't even think of kissing you. Unlike you Beck, I respect people's relationships."

Beck looked at the four of us before shaking his head in disgust and sitting in his car and driving away.

"Justice served." I mumbled, wearing a satisfied grinned.

"Freddie… I don't think we should date anymore." I heard Carly choke out. Everyone looked at Carly shocked _especially_ me.

"But Carly, I." I said, before she interrupted.

"No Freddie. Beck was right. You try to be this nice guy, but it just comes off like you're a player." Carly continued. "I mean when was the last time you and I even had a conversation, let alone a couple's moment?"

I tried to answer, but I realized she was right.

"You see." She said, tears falling from her face. "We've become distant and I don't like it. I guess you and I aren't meant to be after all. _It's_ _over_."

"You and Beck can go to hell!" Sam shouted. "And take your little girlfriend with you!"

"SHUT UP!" Jade shouted, angrily. She walked out and slammed the door behind them leaving just her and me.

She blew out a breath. "Look Freddie, why don't we just go back to my place-"

"And then what?" I shouted angrily. I saw her hurt face and my anger instantly diffused. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She said. "Now we're going to go to Beck's house and take your luggage. My house has a spare bedroom so you can stay with me."

"But I'm a guy." I said. "Won't your mom find that to be an issue?"

"After seeing what you guys did for me, I highly doubt that." She said. "Now come on." She took my hand and led me to my car. I gave her the keys and let her drive as I was too upset to even concentrate on anything. Was Carly right? Am I just a player that uses a nice guy persona? The ride to Beck's house was a quiet one and when we came we were happy to see no Beck. I grabbed my things, thanked Beck's parents for allowing me to stay and met Jade back at the car.

"You ready?" She asked.

I gave her a weak nod and sat in the passenger seat. What a turn of events.

André P.O.V.

"Man is that mall always packed? I swear whenever we go it's like people are still Christmas shopping." I exclaimed, walking towards Tori's front door.

"I know! It's so hard to find nice stuff because of it." Tori responded in agreement.

"Well that's because you don't look good enough sister!" Trina exclaimed.

"Robbie and I found some cool stuff. Like these two shirts." Cat said, showing them off.

I chuckled at the shirts. Cat's shirt said "I'm dating a nerd." and Robbie's shirt said "I'm dating a model."

"It's true." Robbie said. "Although I would prefer to be called a handsome devil."

We all simultaneously rolled our eyes and walked inside Tori's house. To our surprise it was completely empty. I instantly had a weird gut feeling that something went wrong.

"Where did they all go?" Tori asked, confused.

"I don't know." I replied. "But I don't like it."

Freddie P.O.V.

"_We've become distant and I don't like it. I guess you and I aren't meant to be after all. It's over."_

"_But Carly wait!" I shouted, as she walked away. I tried to chase her but it was like I couldn't move from my spot. "Don't go!"_

"What the?" I said, opening my eyes. I sighed realizing it was only a dream. I felt a weight on my chest and I looked to see Jade sleeping. Reality hit me then, that it wasn't a dream. Carly and I are no longer dating and I am staying with Jade who I've come to truly care about. I smiled at how peaceful Jade looked sleeping. We had stayed up just talking about anything besides what had taken place. I know it's not good to avoid your problems, but Jade was right. I just needed to relax my mind first. We probably ended up falling asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see the clock reading 8:30 A.M.

I slowly got up off the couch making sure not to wake up Jade. I got up and made my way towards the bathroom. I splashed cold water over my face and just stared at myself in the mirror. What does today hold?

**AN: So that's the end of the chapter. I apologize for posting one up for a while. So two break ups in one chapter. How is everything going to pan out? What are your thoughts? Stay tuned.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Separated

Chapter Twenty Five: Separated

Jade P.O.V.

I woke up to see that Freddie was missing from the couch. My head was throbbing from yesterday. Everything just seemed to happen so… sudden. It was like one second Freddie and I are going to Tori's house and then we are leaving and taking his stuff from Beck's place so he can stay here because Carly dumped him. I explained to my mom the circumstances and she allowed for him to stay because she thought that he was a polite and thoughtful young man. But of course being like every mother, she just couldn't help but embarrass me. After Freddie left the room to unpack his things, my mom tried to convince me to go on a date with him when the time was right. I hope Freddie never heard that because that was embarrassing on multiple levels.

I shook my thoughts off and got up from the couch and made my way upstairs to take a nice shower and change. After descending back down, I was surprised to see Freddie in kitchen already munching on pancakes. He looked like he a restless night, judging by the partial redness of his eyes.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hey." I simply replied, walking towards the fridge.

"I made you some pancakes too." He called out. I turned around to see him motioning towards the plate on the counter.

"Thanks." I said grateful. I took the plate and took a seat beside him.

We ate in silence until I decided to ask him a question. "Did you sleep well?"

He swallowed his food and let out a defeated sigh. "Not even a second. I'm still trying to tell myself that what happened yesterday wasn't a nightmare."

I felt terrible for what had happened to him. It was like he as soon as he thought things were getting back on track, the tracks moved causing him to derail.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at his sad brown eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not your fault. I guess Carly was right. Maybe I am a player thinking he's a nice guy."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him confused. "You don't actually believe that do you? What on Earth makes you think that you're a player?"

"Look at me!" He snorted. "I get dumped girl who I have been best friends with for _ten_ years and I don't even put up a fight to try to convince her she was wrong. That's pretty pathetic don't you think?"

I shook my head. "No, I think it was for the best."

"And how is that?" He asked in disbelief.

"You see after Beck and I broke up, I had a lot of time to think things through." I started. "I tried to move on from him and let's just say it turned out terrible. But then I realized that the reason I couldn't move on from him was because being away from him made me miss him more. So I started to try to hang out with him to get used trying to be friends and that failed too."

"Because he went with Sam to Seattle" Freddie finished.

"Exactly." I said, nodding. "I then realized that Beck was never going to reciprocate those feelings for me ever again and he ended up kissing me. Something felt weird about it though. My mind was telling me yes, but my heart had this kind of ache to it. That's when I realized that I don't actually like Beck anymore; I just assumed I did because it was something I had become accustomed to."

"So what is your point overall?" He asked, curiously.

"My point is it took me that long to move on from him. So for starters, Carly and you having some space is for the best. You both just need to think things through." I replied. "If you guys talk it out in the future and it works out then good, but if it doesn't then you weren't truly meant to be."

"It's not that easy though." He mumbled.

"I know it's not, but at least giving it a try may help." I replied. He looked at me, lost in his thoughts before he nodded and let out a small smile.

"You're right." He said. "I'm just going to have to think about what she means to me before doing anything substantial."

I nodded and let out a smile. "Good. Now how about we do something?"

"Sure." He replied. "What do you want to do?"

For some reason the game "Laser Tag" wasn't leaving my mind. I let out a smirk and looked at him. "Don't worry about it. Just get ready and we'll go."

"O-Okay." He replied cautiously, nervously looking at me grinning. He backed out of the room slowly before bolting upstairs.

I laughed a little at his nervousness and how cute his face looked just now. Did I just think that? I shook my head, removing those thoughts and dug back into my pancakes.

Beck P.O.V.

I can't believe Sam dumped me. I've never been dumped before. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart knowing that Jade probably felt exactly the same when I dumped her. Any bit of guilt I had though changed into anger and rage as she was the root cause of Sam and me not dating anymore. I drank the last sips of my soda before hurling it at the wall in front of me.

The glass shattered and to be honest it felt good. I've never been the type to vent out anger, but I realized that it was something I was going to be doing for a while now, until I found a way to get back together with Sam.

The sound of a knock at my RV door took me out of my thoughts. I groaned annoyed and walked over and opened the door.

"What!" I shouted, not even caring to see who it was.

"Whoa man chill." André said, raising his hands up. "Don't kill me!"

I sighed and looked at him. "Sorry man, I've just been on the edge ever since yesterday!"

"What the hell happened anyways?" André asked, confused. "I thought that Tori, Cat, Robbie and I were going to meet you guys back at Tori's house? When we came back the house was empty. Did something go down?"

My anger began to build back up from remembering again what took place yesterday. I took a deep breath and moved aside.

"You're going to want to come in and sit down for this." I stated.

He nodded before walking in and taking a seat. He noticed the broken glass and his face turned from cool into one of anticipation. "Tell me what took place Beck."

Robbie P.O.V.

"I love that cat." She exclaimed, staring at it through the glass. "I always come here to see him."

"Well why don't you just buy him?" I asked, curiously. "I mean you've always wanted a cat Cat." I began chuckling at the irony of what I just said.

"I know, but I can't get him." She said glumly.

"Why not?" I asked, interestedly.

"I can't afford him." Her face dropped down in sadness.

"Well why don't you save up and buy him."

"Wilbur." Cat stated. "His name is Wilbur."

"Well why don't you save up and buy _Wilbur_." I repeated.

She simply nodded and I sighed before grabbing her hand gently.

"Look. How about we go grab some food from Pini's?" I suggested. "My treat."

Her face instantly lifted up and she wore a big smile. She eagerly nodded and followed me down the sidewalk.

Carly P.O.V.

"What is this exactly?" I asked, looking at what Sam was holding.

"It's pie in a cone!" She replied, excitedly. "Try it, it's amazing."

"No, I'm good." I replied back softly.

"Come on Carls!" She groaned before waving it in my face. "I know you want it."

"I told you I don't want pie!" I exclaimed annoyed, causing some mall patrons to turn and look in our direction. I slumped into my chair, my cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Okay. What the chizz is the matter with you?" Sam asked, frustrated.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "Ever since Freddie and I broke up, I feel this rift in my heart."

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. "Come on that's heartbroken loser talk! Any dude would be lucky to even get a crack at Carly Shay."

I slumped my shoulders and looked down. "Yeah well Carly Shay has been striking out with guys left and right."

Sam swallowed the remainder of her "pie" cone and tossed it in the trash near us. "Look Carls. I get it. Freddie and you were close, but sitting here moaning about it isn't really attractive to guys."

"How do you it?" I asked, surprised.

"Do what?" She replied, confused.

"You know just pretending like nothing is wrong." I said, sitting up. Unless I'm mistaken, Beck and you also broke up yesterday, so why aren't you like me?"

"What's the use?" She scoffed. "Just because the guy was a jerk doesn't mean I should be crying over our break up. You see Carly; sometimes you've got to learn to have a "heart of steel". That way no one will be able to penetrate."

"Yeah well no use in that because Freddie already did when my guard was down." I groaned in sadness. "I'm never going to find someone like Freddie."

"Okay that's it!" Sam exclaimed, standing up. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" I asked her confused, standing up as well.

"To find something hot for tonight. We're going to a club so we have to hurry up." She responded, before dragging me along with her before I could even give an answer. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe I just needed to just throw my feelings for Freddie out the window like we never had anything. But is that even possible, especially for someone like me?

Freddie P.O.V.

"Man that was awesome!" I said, panting.

"I know." Jade said, equally exhausted. "I've got to hand it to you. No one has ever beaten me."

"Yeah well I would call it rookie luck. I felt like a sitting duck during hunting season back in there." I replied, causing us both to chuckle.

"So now what?" She asked, curiously.

"How about we grab a quick snack?" I suggested. "My treat."

"You don't have to do that." She said, softly.

"I know, but I want to." I replied, before walking with her towards the nearby Jet Brew. After ordering Jade's favourite coffee and getting a smoothie for myself, I walked back to our table and sat down.

"Here's your coffee." I said, handing it to her. "I hope I got the right thing."

She took a sip as I looked at her in anticipation. She swallowed and let out a small smile. "Perfect."

"Phew!" I joked, wiping my forehead. She chuckled before looking at me. Before she could speak I cut her off.

"Look Jade, I just want to thank you for doing this." I said, letting out a small smile. "No one seemed to really care how I felt in the past."

"Well it's the past for a reason." She replied. "No use in dwelling on it. Just keep the good memories and leave the rest behind. I just don't want to see you upset. I realized that I… care about you too."

My smile grew wider hearing those words. "You know, I think people have gotten you all wrong. You may be perceived as a mean girl, but you're a kind person in reality."

She smiled back and looked down. "Thanks. It means a lot to actually hear that. People just go by the stories and never think to actually look into it."

"Well I did and I am glad I had." I stated, smiling, before lifting my glass. "To us being us."

She chuckled and lifted her glass. "To us being us."

After we finished our drinks we tossed them out and left the mall.

"This was a great day!" I said, glancing at Jade in the passenger seat.

"I know. I've never had that much fun in a while." She agreed.

The rest of our ride was spent in comfortable silence until we finally reached the house.

"Thanks again." I said, patting her hand.

"That's not it though." She replied.

"What? I think the laser tag game was cool enough. You don't have to go above and beyond for me." I said.

"I'm not." She said waving it off. "It's just you made me breakfast today. So I figured that I could make us a nice dinner in return."

"I can't say no to that." I replied smiling. "But I want to help you though. Not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want you to have to do all the work while I just laze around."

She let out a soft chuckle. "That's fine by me."

André P.O.V.

"Damn dude!" I exclaimed. "All of that took place in one day?"

He simply nodded. "Yeah. Pretty crazy isn't it."

"You can say that again." I replied, before we both took sips of our drink.

"Too bad I can't just get rid of this feeling." He groaned. "This day couldn't get any worse."

An idea struck me and I turned to him with a smirk. "It won't."

"What do you mean?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

"We're going to the club. Let's see if you still got that magic touch with girls Beck. Fifty bucks says you won't be able to get a girl to ask you out." I said, simply.

He let out a chuckle, thinking about my terms.

"You're on Harris." He replied, pounding fists with me.

Cat P.O.V.

"I love cheese!" I stated happily, digging in to my meal. I choose to go for a meat lasagne while Robbie took a vegetarian one.

"I love spinach!" He responded, causing both of us to chuckle. "This is nice isn't it?"

"Yeah." I agreed. It had been a while since I've ever been actually taken out to a restaurant. That's what I loved about Robbie though. No matter how much the cost, as long as I was happy it made him happy.

"So tell me something Cat." He said, wiping his face with a handkerchief. "Do you ever plan on going back to being brown haired again?"

His question came to me as a surprise. I had never thought about it and now it made me wonder if I wanted to go back to my natural hair colour. What if he doesn't like my red hair?

"Why? You don't like it?" I asked nervously, trying to cover it up.

"No, no, no!" He said, trying to rephrase. "I like your red hair. I was just curious is all."

"Oh." I said relieved. "Well I haven't given it much thought. I'm not sure if I should."

"You'll still look beautiful either way." He said, causing me to blush.

"Thanks." I mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. "Anyways… what did you get Tori for her birthday?"

"Well…" He started.

Sam P.O.V.

"Come on Carls!" I groaned. "Just come out and show me."

"Hold up a second let me put on my heels!" She shouted back.

I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror. I hoped that I would be attractive enough at the club tonight. I went with a white mini skirt, a floral tank top, with a silver necklace and earrings. I just put out on a pair of white heels I already had before from Spencer's wedding.

"Okay, I'm ready." Carly shouted before opening the door. She stepped out into the bedroom.

I was stunned. Carly would be a real eye catcher tonight. She wore a black skirt that stopped above her and a black and white polka dot blouse. She wore my black high heels since I knew that going shoe shopping with Carly would take a year.

"Well what do you think?" She asked self-conscious.

"I think that we're going to attract some cute guys tonight." I replied smiling.

"Good." She responded, grabbing her purse. "Then let's head out."

Beck P.O.V.

"Damn this club is packed tonight." I stated. The dance floor was packed with people, but right now for me it was "the more the merrier".

"Well it should be easier for you to pick up a chick." André noted. "I should have just bet like a dollar."

I chuckled at his slight frustration. "Well let's go pick up some girls then."

"Nah man, I'm good." He said, waving off my offer.

I looked at him confused. "Why not dude? Is it because you're scared?"

"No." He said, chuckling. "I actually like a certain someone, so I don't want to look around for a pickup."

"Who?" I asked. He had never told me about liking someone. Hearing about it was news to me.

"Tori." He simply stated.

"No way." I replied disbelieving. "Well congratulations bro!"

"Thanks man!" He said, pounding fists with me. "Well you go. I'll order us both drinks and wait for you in the lounge."

"Okay cool." I said. He walked away towards the bar and I decided it was time to step on the dance floor and wash these feelings away.

Sam P.O.V.

I scanned the dance floor looking at all the people. Carly had already hit the dance floor and she was dancing with a blonde haired dude. I laughed seeing how much fun she was having right now. I continued looking around the dance floor when a certain face met eyes with mine. _Beck._

_[x2]_

_Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you were strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

He let out a small smile and stood there as if to say "get over here". I pondered what to do. I know I told Carly that I didn't care about Beck, but truth was he was all that was on my mind. That's when I decided that this may be our only shot to restore our relationship. It would take a while, but tonight could be a start. I blew out a breath before making my over to him.

_Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Anna it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday_

Beck P.O.V.

To say I was surprised to see Sam was an understatement. To see her coming towards me was an even bigger understatement. Truth be told I loved Sam. She was the only girl I ever truly, truly loved. I regret what happened with our first try at our relationship, but I was hoping it would work out if she gave me a second chance.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Sam." I replied. There was like this line of tension separating us. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to cheer Carly up." She replied motioning towards her. I looked to see her dancing away looking happier than yesterday.

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry Sam it was all my fault! If I could go back to stop what I did I would. I just can't stand to not be with you anymore. I'll do anything for you to-" I said before being halted a pair of lips being pressed against mine. I reciprocated before quickly pulling apart.

"Sam, I am-"

"I forgive you! Now shut up and kiss me" She said, pulling me back into a kiss. This time I wasn't planning on breaking apart.

_Are you ready? Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you were strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone_

After we stopped dancing and explained everything to Carly and André (who I now owe fifty bucks to), we took a seat at the lounge.

"So Carly who was that guy?" Sam interrogated.

"His name is Ashton." She said smiling. "I got his number!" I thought Carly was dating Freddie?

Sam took her phone and read the digits. "Nice work kid! I told you that guys would love Carly Shay!"

"Thanks Sam." She replied, taking her phone back.

I for one couldn't care less about what happened between Carly and Freddie. I had Sam back and that's all that mattered to me.

Freddie P.O.V.

"This was delicious." I exclaimed placing my fork down.

"I know." Jade agreed. "We make a good team."

It took us a while to figure out the ingredients and how to actually make "Asian Beef" but in the end it was amazing. I had fun goofing off with Jade and just having a good time with her in general.

"We do don't we?" I replied, both of us chuckling.

It was silent for a minute as we just sat there smiling at each other. A song started playing on the radio I had set up and Jade's eyes lit up.

"I love this song." She exclaimed before looking down shyly. That was a first.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"Do you want to… dance with me?" She asked nervously.

I smiled at how cute she looked right now. How could I possibly say no? Jade looked amazing in her black dress. I remember dropping the salt shaker when I saw her come down. I hope that I wasn't underdressed. I went for a simple white dress shirt with black jeans.

"Sure." I stated, standing up and taking her hand, leading her away from the table.

Jade smiled before turning the volume up and placing her hands around my neck. I placed my arms around her waist as we started to sway casually to the music.

_Been busy tryin' to figure you out  
and how you ever did without the love and all the questions  
did he have the right intentions, no_

_So take a chance with me_  
_I'm here so I can make you believe again in love that's true_  
_'Cause I'll be there, I'll be there for you_  
_Intro_  
_Woah oh oh oh woah_

_You don't have to search no more_  
_'Cause I'm the one you're lookin' for_  
_Oh I'll be there, I'll be there for you_  
_You just have to realize_  
_I'm not like those other guys_  
_'Cause I'll be there, I'll be there for you_

_Woah oh oh oh, woah_  
_I'll be there I'll be there for you_  
_Woah oh oh oh, woah_

_I'm gonna bring you back, bring you back now_  
_to a time that was right oh you never had to worry 'bout_  
_Anything your heart desires_  
_If you just ask then I'll supply it_

_I'll treat you right_  
_'Cause I'm your knight_  
_and you're my princess baby_  
Put your guard down be my lady

"You look beautiful tonight Jade." I said simply. She looked down and blushed at my compliment.

"Well you look pretty handsome yourself." She replied, causing me to blush this time.

We both chuckled at our cheeks turning red until I pulled Jade closer and she rested her hand on my chest. I felt a pang of hurt remembering who once danced with me like this. I shrugged it off and decided to dance and be happy with a girl I've come to care for deeply.

_You don't have to search no more  
'Cause I'm the one you're lookin' for  
Oh I'll be there, I'll be there for you  
You just have to realize  
I'm not like those other guys  
'Cause I'll be there, I'll be there for you_

_And if I can remind you how it feels_  
_How it feels to be another's number one_  
_And it's time to break that spell_  
_I've been wishin' down this well_  
_Ohh, and it's all for you, you_

_You don't have to search no more_  
_'Cause I'm the one you're lookin' for_  
_Oh I'll be there, I'll be there for you_  
_You just have to realize_  
_I'm no like those other guys_  
_'Cause I'll be there, I'll be there for you_

_Woah oh oh oh, woah_  
_I'll be there I'll be there for you_  
_Woah oh oh oh, woah_  
_(You know that I'll be there for you 3X)_

_Yeah I'll be there, I'll be there for you_

After the song ended we walked towards the couch and began talking about everything and nothing. I was about to say something when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned to see Jade sleeping peacefully. I smiled and gave her a peck on the head before I fell asleep like we did last night. This time though we would fall asleep happy.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. I decided to make this one super long. So Freddie and Jade are becoming closer, Sam and Beck are back, and Carly has moved on. Interesting, but this is a drama so things can't stay happy for long. Haha. What are your thoughts on the chapter?**

** mccurdsgrande: I hope you enjoyed that Beck and Sam are back together. Creddie and Seddie friendships getting back on track will be an interesting road. Stay tuned.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Happy Birthday Pt I

**AN: Before I start this chapter, I just want everyone to know that a made a blunder on the last chapter. I meant to say that Jade rested her HEAD on Freddie's chest not hand. haha. And the two songs I forgot to mention are "now you're gone" by Bass Hunter and "be there" by Joseph Vincent. On to the chapter. **

Chapter Twenty Six: Happy Birthday Part I

Tori P.O.V.

"Ugh! Where did I put it?" I groaned, tossing the pillows on my bed aside.

"Put what?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Trina leaning against my bedroom door frame.

"My thingamajig!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

Trina chuckled. "You've got to be a little more specific than that."

"MY SILVER LOCKET WITH THE SILVER HEART!" I shouted.

"Oh, you mean this?" She asked, pulling out the very thing I was searching for, for hours!

"Yes!" I exclaimed, snatching it from her. "Why did you have it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Because I wanted to see if it looked better on me _and _it did!"

I rolled my eyes ignoring her remarks. "Look, I don't want this to get lost. It's very special to me. So please leave it."

"Ohhh right!" Trina said, winking and wearing a teasing grin. "This is the locket that André gave you right? I'm curious, why didn't you fill the other side of the locket with a picture of him?"

My cheeks turned red and began to burn. "Whatever Trina."

"Come on sis. It's obvious you like him and that he likes you. This is shocking because as soon as guys see that I'm your sister they all bolt to me." Trina said, chuckling.

"Is there a point to this Trina?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh right!" She said, snapping her fingers. "Look why don't you just tell him how you feel? I mean today is your birthday after all, so your chances are better."

"I don't know." I said, looking down. "I'm not sure if I should. Look what happened to Freddie and Carly. They used to be best friends and when they finally got together, they broke up and now hate each other."

Trina rolled her eyes and took a seat beside me on my bed. "Look I'm not one that usually cares but André and you are _nothing_ like Carly and Freddie. You can't hide it any longer. Sooner or later André might find someone to replace you. Monica almost did remember?"

She was right. André was too good to pass up. I needed to tell him or else it could be too late. I let out a defeated breath. "Okay."

"There you go. Now you're learning." Trina exclaimed, giving me a pat on the back. "By the way I got you a little something."

"What?" I asked curiously, taking the wrapped box from her hand.

"Well you said that you were always looking for a matching set of earrings for that locket so when we went to the mall that day I found these." Trina explained.

I opened the box and saw a pair of beautiful earrings. This would go perfect with my locket.

"Thanks sis! I love them." I said smiling and giving her a hug.

"No problem. Happy birthday Tori." She whispered before breaking apart. "Now let's go party like crazy!"

André P.O.V.

"Man I don't think I can do it." I said, tapping my fingers on the dash of Beck's car.

"It'll be fine!" Beck said, reassuringly. "And can you stop tapping your fingers!"

"Sorry man." I said embarrassed, putting my hands in my lap. "I just hope this works."

"Don't worry about it." He said, staring at the road. "Everything will be fine."

I hope he was right. This was "do or die" for me today. I don't think I could ever move on from Tori and her saying no would probably kill me. The song we wrote together was good and really fit who I was: a singer. I just prayed that she would accept me and I could finally have the thing that I've been wanting ever since I laid my eyes on her.

"André." Beck said, snapping his fingers in front of me.

"What? Who got friend zoned?" I shouted, breaking out of my thoughts.

He began to chuckle. "No one dude. We're here."

"Oh." I choked out, before getting out of the car and walking to Tori's front door. Here goes nothing.

Sam P.O.V.

"Carly! Stop texting!" I said, grabbing her cellphone.

"Hey!" She snapped, trying to retrieve it. "Give me back my phone!"

"Not until we get to the party!" I replied, putting the phone in my purse. "Which we will never get to if you don't stop texting this Ashton guy!"

Carly looked down embarrassed. "Sorry he's just very fun to talk to. Plus his eyes are blue and he has blonde hair! I think I'm in love!"

I rolled my eyes. "Really Carly? You said stuff like that about Steven, Jake, Adam and a bunch of other dudes!"

"Well Ashton is different!" She retorted.

"How?" I said, crossing my arms. "Give me one difference between him and the rest of the nubs."

"He's – he's…." Carly mumbled, trying to think of something.

I sighed. "Look whatever. Let's just go to the party already!"

She nodded happily, knowing that she couldn't find any differences. To be honest, this party was going to be very interesting to say the least. Carly and I weren't exactly what you would like to call "cool" right now with Freddie and Jade. After our fight, we didn't make any forms of communication with either of them. Who cares though, we had the right to be mad at them.

"I'm nervous about this party." Carly exclaimed, as if she was reading my mind. "I don't know what's going to happen. We can't ignore the fact that we don't get along with Jade and…"

"Freddie." I said, completing her sentence. She simply nodded and looked down sadly. "He has some problems with Beck too. I don't care though. Beck is my boyfriend and I'm taking his side if all hell breaks loose."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Carly admitted. "I just hope nothing happens."

"Well, we'll find out when we get there." I stated, moving her outside. "Let's go."

"On your motorcycle?" Carly asked nervously.

"Yup. Don't worry once you get used to it, sitting on a motorcycle is an awesome feeling." I replied, trying to calm her nerves.

"Ever rode a motorcycle in high heels?" She questioned.

"Nope." I said, making her eyes bulge. "But it's worth a shot."

She nodded nervously before getting on as I revved the engine and drove off.

Freddie P.O.V.

I paced around downstairs trying to calm my nerves. Today was Tori's birthday and that also meant the first time I would see Sam and Carly since… what happened. As much as that was on my mind, for some reason I was nervous about taking Jade to the party. I've never gone to a party with a girl that I actually like other than Carly and Sam.

I walked over to the mirror and straightened my shirt again even though it was perfectly fine. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Ms. West wearing a smirk.

"Oh hey, Ms. West." I said, trying to be cool.

She simply chuckled. "Don't worry Freddie. There's no need to be nervous." So much for trying to play it cool… Ms. West knew the circumstances Jade and I were facing but not the entire story.

"I know." I said, reassuringly. "Just some butterflies I guess. I just don't want to embarrass your daughter."

"You won't." She said, waving off my concern. "You look very handsome."

I let out a smile. "Thank you Ms. West."

She nodded, before we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We turned around to see Jade walking down cautiously. She looked absolutely amazing! She was wearing a teal coloured dress that stopped right above her knees and had a scoop neckline. Along with that she was wearing a lace embellished jacket that was the same colour along with a pair of silver heels and jewellery, with her signature green hair extensions.

Now you must be wondering how I know all that. Let's just say that my mom wanted a girl… yeah let's leave it at that.

"So what do you think?" She asked, staring at both of us.

"Wow." I finally let out, making her smile.

Ms. West clapped her hands happily. "My little Jadelyn looks amazing!"

"Thanks mom." Jade whispered, giving her a hug. After they broke apart, Jade turned and looked at me.

"I like the leather jacket." She noted. "Makes you look bad."

"Thanks! So… shall we go?" I said, offering my arm.

"Sure." She replied, looping her arm with mine as we began walking out.

"Not so fast." Ms. West called out. We both turned around to see her waving her camera. "I want some pictures!"

Jade groaned as we turned around. We both tried to figure out how to take this picture, until Ms. West gave us instructions. "Come on you two! It's not kindergarten. You both don't have cooties."

I chuckled before wrapping an arm around her waist as Jade leaned closer and rested her head beside my shoulder. Ms. West smiled before taking her pictures.

After she was done, Jade grabbed my hand and quickly me pulled out of the house as we heard her mom yell to be safe.

"Well that was… interesting." I said, as we were cruising down the road.

"You're telling me." Jade groaned. "I think my mom lives to embarrass me!"

I chuckled at her statement. "If you've seen the things that my mom used to do me then you would thank your mom for what you think she does to embarrass you."

Jade laughed before looking at me curiously. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"Like this one time I was sleeping on the couch at Carly's…" I said, before stopping suddenly. The name brought back bad memories and reminded me what I was nervous about ten minutes ago.

"It's okay." Jade said, stroking my free hand. "I know you're going to see them today, but you've got to be strong. Don't let them make you think that you're the bad guy, because you're not."

I blew out a breath and gave a weak nod. It would be difficult seeing Carly and Sam because we weren't on good terms and some feelings I had for Carly didn't fade away. I wasn't worried about Beck though, because I knew that if he even thought of hurting Jade I would pound him into the ground.

"Turn here." Jade instructed, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned into the lot and saw the "Karaoke Dokie" sign.

I stepped out of the car and opened Jade's door. She smiled and thanked me before looping her arm with mine again as we walked into the building. Here goes nothing.

Cat P.O.V.

"So Cat. What are you going to sing?" Robbie asked me curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no clue. Do you have any suggestions?" I actually had written Robbie a song, but I didn't want Robbie to find out until I sang it. Hearing about what André was doing for Tori, made me want to do the same for Robbie. I hoped he liked it.

"Uh… maybe you could… no… um." He replied, confused. "Look I'm not really good at this song thing."

I chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry; I think I know what to do."

He smiled and kissed my hand as Freddie and Jade came towards our table.

"Wow you guys would make an adorable couple." I exclaimed, causing both of them to blush and look in opposite directions.

"Thanks." Freddie whispered. "Now can we sit?"

"Sure!" Robbie said. They both smiled and took the seats facing us. We were waiting for Tori when I saw Sam and Carly walking towards us.

"Hey Sam! Hey Carly!" I called out. My statement caused Freddie's expression to change and Jade to look at him with concern. Jade sighed and grabbed Freddie's hand, walking away with him from the table before they could come.

"Hey Cat." They both said.

Carly looked in the direction the former seat occupants went and asked me curiously. "Who was that?"

"Freddie and Jade." I said, causing them to wear similar reactions as Freddie and Jade.

"Where did the nub and Goth go? Went to find a nice make out place?" Sam asked, bitterly.

"Sam, that's mean!" I said. Jade was my best friend and Freddie was a nice guy. As much as I liked Sam, I wasn't going to let her bash my two friends. "Freddie and Jade aren't dating! So just lay off on them."

"Yeah!" Robbie said, trying to give me moral support.

Sam was about to respond before Carly elbowed her causing her to become silent.

"Sorry about that." Carly mumbled, before changing the topic. "So where is everyone else?"

"Here!" A voice called out. We turned to see Tori, Beck, André, and Trina. "Well if that's who you were looking for."

"Happy Birthday Tori!" We all shouted excitedly.

"I love your dress Tori!" I added on. She was wearing a pink dress that made her look like a princess without a tiara.

"Thanks." She said, before looking around curiously. "Hey… where are Freddie and Jade?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats me. They came but went somewhere."

Jade P.O.V.

"Why are we here?" Freddie asked me curiously.

"Did you see the look on your face?" I asked, ignoring his question. "You looked like you were going to die of fright."

He didn't say anything so I continued. "Look, I did this to help you. I don't want the conversation between Carly and you to be one sided. Especially when she has that blonde demon with her. I want you to be able to hold your ground and have someone to catch you in case you fall in the process."

He nodded in understanding. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"But since we're in here, I wanted to ask you something." He said, looking at me.

I raised a curious eyebrow. "What?"

"That day at Nozu's. Why were you so down?" He asked, curiously. My eyes looked down at the memory.

"When I was a little younger, my mom and dad used to argue a lot. One day I saw my dad packing his things. He said that mom and him were getting divorced and he was going to move. My mom and dad tried to explain everything to me, but I just left the house. I was walking on the sidewalk not knowing where to go or why I left. For some reason an "open mic" sign on a café window caught my eye. I walked in and I saw people getting up and singing. I found myself soon standing up on the stage, facing the audience. I was nervous as I never ever sang to anyone but myself when I was alone. I finally sang my feelings out and I realized that music was my getaway. I still miss how it used to be, but this is what makes me who I am." I finished, as tears escaped my eyes.

Freddie took me in his arms as he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I know I may look like a complete mess, but-"

"No." Freddie interrupted. "You're beautiful."

We looked deep into each other's eyes before we slowly leaned in and his lips met mine. I felt a jolt of electricity being sent to my heart. I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that I just wanted to be like this forever.

After we pulled apart we looked at each other wearing small smiles.

"Sorry." I stated, feeling the same sadness as when I kissed Beck in the hospital.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." He said, before taking my hand. "Look Jade, I really care about you, but I need to sort out my past before I focus on the present. I really want to explore "us" but I can't until I do so. It might not work out, but I want to try it anyways."

"I understand." I said, before chuckling a little.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"What a way to have our first kiss… in a maintenance closet." I said. We both began laughing at the irony of how it was probably one of the least romantic places, but for us it was perfect.

"Come on." He said, taking my hand. "Let's get back to the party."

We walked outside and back to the lounge to see everyone sitting down.

"There you guys are!" Tori sighed in relief. Her reaction caused the table group to turn around and see us.

I let go of Freddie's hand quickly, not because I was embarrassed but I didn't want anyone to know or suspect anything until everything was sorted out.

"Yeah sorry, my mom called." I lied. "She wanted to tell us that she wouldn't be back until early morning."

"Oh." She replied. "Well come take a seat."

"Thanks!" Freddie said, before pulling out a necklace that had the letter "T" in a heart from his pocket. "By the way, here Tori, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." She said, standing up and giving him a hug. "I love it."

Freddie looked at Carly, Sam, and Beck before I pulled him and sat him down beside me. Unfortunately we were sitting in front of the trio. I decided to direct the attention towards Tori.

"So Tori." I said, causing her to glance up. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but happy birthday!"

I pulled out my gift and handed it to her.

"Thanks Jade." She said, reaching out and giving me a hug that surprised me. "This means a lot to me."

"No problem." I mumbled, smiling. I didn't know whether I was smiling because of doing something good or from Freddie grabbing my hand which was unnoticed by others. The group grew silent until Tori stood up.

"Well since you two are both here. Let's party!" She exclaimed excitedly before turning to the DJ. "Hit it."

**AN: That's the end of part one. Sorry for releasing so late. Hope you enjoyed it. Shout out to my newest follower Sterne96. To those currently following with or without an account, a shout out to you as well. Without you guys I wouldn't be writing this. All this is for you **

**For those wondering how Jade's dress looked here it is: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1158029**

**I tried to describe it as best as I could, but yeah… LOL**

** mccurdsgrande: Yes, the moment just felt right even though it was very quick for them. I just felt that Sam was never a patient person like Carly so she just let it all go.**

** Guest: Carly and Freddie have A LOT of talking to do before even their friendship gets back on track, but there **_**could**_** be hope that it works out in the end.**

**Thanks for reading. Stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Happy Birthday II

Chapter Twenty Seven: Happy Birthday Part II

Freddie P.O.V.

I leaned on the wall beside the punch bowl, watching everyone have a great time. Jade insisted that she would stay with me, but I told her that she should have fun with everyone else. She finally agreed reluctantly. I have to tell you though, she is a great dancer. I wonder what other talents she is hiding.

My view was soon blocked by a figure. I looked up to see… Carly Shay... I was shocked to see her and I nearly dropped my cup in the process. She looked very pretty with her floral dress, but I made sure to not say anything stupid on my part. After all, we weren't dating anymore and weren't on the greatest of terms.

"Hey Freddie." She said, quietly. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she avoided making eye contact.

"Carly." I stated, nervously, looking for an escape. "What… uh… what's up?"

She finally looked up at me with serious eyes. "Can we maybe… talk?"

I swallowed nervously, before nodding. "I'm listening."

She let out a small smile of hope and whispered into my ear. "Meet me by the front entrance." I wasn't able to respond as she already began walking away.

I sighed not knowing what to do. Should I go through with this? Before I left to see Carly, I walked towards Jade. I gently pulled her away from the dance floor and towards the buffet table.

"What's up?" She asked, confused.

I looked around as if I felt that someone was watching us. When I felt the coast was clear I turned back to face her. "Carly just came up to me."

Her face wore a look of surprise. "What do you mean she just came up to you?"

"Well, I was just sipping punch and watching you dance." I explained. "You dance great by the way."

Jade's cheeks began to redden, but she shook it off for the time being. "And then what happened?"

I blew out a breath before continuing. "I was shocked at first and I started speaking really nervously. She said she wanted to talk to me and I agreed. She then said to meet her by the front entrance.

Jade nodded her head and looked at me curiously. "So what are you thinking?"

I dropped my shoulders confused. "I have no clue. If I avoid her, I'm just making things worse, but if I go talk to her and we end up arguing then it will be as worse."

"Maybe that's what you guys need though." Jade suggested. "A good shout match leaves everything in the air, but not here though. For now just try and talk to her civilly."

"I tried that with Beck remember?" I pointed out.

She nodded her head in agreement. "True, but it's worth a try. Look if it doesn't work out then we'll figure out what to do next. Avoiding it any longer will just make it worse for both of you."

I nodded, knowing that she was right. "Okay. I'll talk to her."

"Good." She said. "Just let me know if you need anything, please!"

"I know. Believe me you're the first person I'll look for if anything happens." I assured.

She let out a small smirk before turning back and walking towards the dance floor. I sighed and walked towards the front entrance. I saw Carly sitting on a chair patiently waiting for me. As soon as she noticed me she instantly stood up.

"So…." I simply said, not knowing really what to say,

"Awesome party huh?" Carly said, avoiding the subject. I knew that she would do this when she didn't want to talk about something.

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled. This conversation was awkward to start and the silence between us wasn't doing us any favours.

"Do you remember that one party at school?" She asked, curiously. "I decided to drink the punch and didn't even realize it was spiked. Next thing I know, I'm dancing crazily doing embarrassing things. Then you come save me and my day. You literally had to carry me out and take me back to my apartment and up the stairs to my bedroom."

I nodded letting out a smile smirk in memory of the crazy event.

"Oh." Carly added on, changing the topic. "Did you hear about this one dude who dresses and acts so authentic, people think he's actually batman? Or the story called the "triple strikeout in LA"?"

It seemed obvious she was trying to say anything that would gauge a hint of my interest so we could avoid the main issue at hand. I crossed my arms and blew out a breath. "Okay Carly, no more avoiding it. We need to talk about this!" I found it weird that she wanted to talk to me, yet she was avoiding it.

She nodded slowly. "You're right." She was about to continue until the lounge doors busted open.

"Carly, Freddie!" Cat exclaimed, excitedly. "We're going to start singing! Everyone is waiting for you two."

Carly and I were frozen to the ground. The frustration on both of our faces was visible only to us.

"Come on Carls!" Sam said, pulling Carly along while giving me a death glare. Carly gave me a sympathetic look as she walked back into the lounge.

Once they left, I groaned frustrated and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Did I interrupt something?" Cat asked, sadly.

I looked at her sad eyes before blowing out a breath. "No Cat, it's cool."

"Yay!" She said excitedly, before grabbing my hand. "Come on let's go! I'm performing first"

We walked back inside and Jade immediately came up to me, as Cat walked away towards the stage.

"So I figure you guys didn't get to talk." She stated more than asking.

I nodded my head and close my eyes frustrated.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I tried to stop them from starting, but Tori wanted to do it now."

I shrugged my shoulders and took her hand gently. "It's not your fault. Thanks for trying anyways."

She smirked before taking me to sit beside her. "I think Cat's up first. She's wrote a song for Robbie like André."

I nodded my head. "Robbie should love it." We all turned our attention to Cat who was talking to the DJ.

He nodded and took the disc from Cat as Cat walked to the center of the stage.

"Okay guys." The DJ said. "Cat Valentine would like to perform her own song. Give her a hand."

We all clapped and cheered her on as the music started to play.

_Baby I got love for thee  
So deep inside of me I don't know where to start  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I love you more than anything  
But the words can't even touch what's in my heart  
No, no  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane  
The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm (feeling)  
And I say baby, baby, baby

(Baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) oh baby, baby I  
(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby

Baby I'm so down for you  
No matter what you do, (real talk), I'll be around  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh baby  
See baby I been feelin' you  
Before I even knew what feelings were about  
Oh baby  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy  
Words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what (I'm feeling)  
And I say baby baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby

Straight up, you got me,  
All in, how could I not be,  
I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)  
If it's even possible, I love you more  
Than the word love can say it (say it)  
It's better not explaining  
That's why I keep saying... Baby I

Oh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby  
Baby  
Baby, baby

(Baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) oh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Cat finished and took a bow as we all stood up and gave her a standing ovation, Robbie being the loudest. She gave the DJ back the microphone before running off the stage and crushing Robbie with a hug.

Robbie smiled and gave her a peck on cheek.

"You were amazing Cat." He said, smiling. "I loved the song."

"Thanks!" She said excitedly.

The rest of the group congratulated her as she took another bow before sitting down beside Robbie.

"Cat has one of the best singing voices I've ever heard." I stated to Jade.

She looked at me and frowned a little at my statement. I chuckled before giving her a friendly peck on the cheek still being unnoticed by everyone.

"Don't worry though. You're the best I've ever heard." I complimented, causing her to blush.

She was about to respond, but the DJ interrupted her.

"Okay guys, this here is André Harris performing his own original as well. He would like to dedicate this song to the birthday girl! Give it up for André!"

We all clapped excitedly. André held the microphone nervously as he looked at Jade and I. We both gave him encouraging looks to which he nodded and took several deep breaths.

The music started playing in the background as André still looked around nervously. He glanced at Tori and smiled as the words started to come out.

_(Verse 1)  
I was young lost stupid didn't know what I was doing wrong  
just eat sleep feeling free then I'd party all night long  
but I would never get too worried  
about the little things in life  
I knew I won the lottery  
Cause baby can't you see_

(Hook)  
Just thinking about you as I sing this song  
cause when you're around I can do no wrong  
And I'm never too sharp, never flat  
girl imagine that  
You always know how to bring me right back  
when my pitch is off  
you make it all right when it's all so wrong  
You're my auto tune, you can be my auto tune

(Verse 2)  
Now I've found my way girl ever since you came along  
as i listen to the radio, bumping to our catchy song  
you mean more than a Grammy  
and all the money in the world  
every time that i get off key girl  
continue to save me

As the song finished and everyone began clapping, he walked towards Tori before pulling at a single red rose.

"Will you be my auto tune?" He asked her, holding up the rose.

Tori covered her mouth in shock and happiness as a tear of joy came down her cheek. She nodded before taking the rose as André pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered even louder at the sight. Jade and I smiled at each other knowing that André finally got what he wanted all along. After they broke apart André walked over to us as Tori was busy being congratulated by Cat, Sam, and Trina.

"I did it." He said in disbelief. He tapped both of our arms before tapping himself. "And this isn't a dream! OH MY GOD, I DID IT!"

Jade and I chuckled as we gave him hug.

"Congratulations André!" We both said. I knew that André would be able to win Tori's heart. As we broke apart and André walked back to Tori, I saw Carly looking at me depressed as she wiped away a tear and quickly walked out of the lounge.

I looked at Jade who watched me concerned, before quickly chasing after her.

André P.O.V.

"That was so sweet!" Tori said, giving me a peck on the cheek. "I can't believe that song was actually about me!"

"Yeah well you're the only person whom I've known that I've ever truly loved." I stated, stroking her hand.

"Me too." She stated. "I tried telling myself that what I felt for you was just as a best friend, but after hearing from multiple people and my heart especially, I realized that… I love you."

I smiled and let out a soft chuckle before I leaned in and kissed her again. This day couldn't get any more perfect.

It seemed like just yesterday that I was stuck in the friend zone… well I was, but that's not the point. I just remembered that when I was up there on stage and I saw Tori, I just didn't sing, the words came flying to me.

The scariest part though was asking her if she would be my girlfriend. Imagine if she had said no… that's actually something I don't want to imagine.

"André, are you coming?" Tori asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Tori, what did you say?" I asked, embarrassed.

She simply chuckled and took my hand. "Come on. I want to share a birthday dance with the person I love."

I nodded my head eagerly before guiding her onto the dance floor.

Carly P.O.V.

"Carly wait!" I heard a voice shout out. I ignored it and continued walking forward towards the street. The sound of footsteps chasing after me grew louder until someone grabbing my arm caused me to scream.

"It's just… me." Freddie said, panting for breath.

I rolled my eyes and turned around and began walking away again.

Freddie stood there frozen, before chasing after me again.

"Okay why are you running away from me?" He asked, frustrated. "I thought you said that we were going to talk!"

His question led me to wonder also why I was running. It was my decision to break up with Freddie in the first place, but I just hated that he never put up a fight. If he loved me as much as he said he did then he would have no problem getting me to talk to him in order to work it out. Instead he starts hanging out with Jade and André like nothing ever happened.

He grabbed my arm bringing me out of my thoughts. I tried to shrug him off but he wasn't letting go.

"Carly, can you please tell me?" He repeated, blowing out a defeated breath.

I looked down trying to think of what to say.

"What's the point in talking? Your actions have shown enough!" I said, bitterly before shrugging him off.

I called for a taxi and minutes later one pulled up. I took a seat and gave the driver my destination. As the car began to move, I looked out the window to see a depressed Freddie standing there watching me go. The last glimpse I saw was him turning around and walking back.

I just needed to get away. I know that I wanted to talk to Freddie, but something all of a sudden was telling me that wasn't the best idea. For now the only thing I need is space.

The rest of my trip back to Sam's house was quiet. I stepped out and pad the taxi driver not even bother to ask for change. I took the spare key that was behind the fake flower pot and opened the door. This was probably one of the worst days ever.

I plopped onto the couch and took out my phone. A new text icon caught my eye. With a tap, the message opened. It was from Ashton!

He wrote. "_Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall. Message me back ASAP."_

I thought about his offer before typing in my response.

"_That would be nice. Pick me up?"_

A few seconds later he responded saying he would drop by twenty minutes later. I decided to change back into my casual wear. I kicked my heels off to my relief and stepped into the bathroom.

After changing and looking at myself one more time in the mirror, the sound of a doorbell alerted me. I put on my flats and rushed towards the door, making sure that my hair wouldn't become messy.

"Hey, Ashton." I said, smiling.

"Hey, Carly." He replied, happily. "Thanks for agreeing to go with me. It means a lot for a girl as beautiful as you to come with me."

I blushed and avoided eye contact with him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said, grabbing the house keys and locking the door behind us. When I turned around I was surprised to see a Ferrari sitting on the driveway.

"No way is this your car!" I said, astonished.

He smirked before shaking his head. "It is though. My dad got it for my birthday. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." I exclaimed, admiring the convertible sports car.

He smirked before taking my hand. "You'll like it even more once we're cruising down the road."

I nodded as he pulled me into the car. He put on his sunglasses before turning his head to me. "You ready?"

I turned and let out a smile. "Let's go." He smiled back and pushed down on the gas as the car sped down the road. Any sadness that I had disappeared in an instant as the wind was blowing in my face and the sun was shining bright.

Jade P.O.V.

I was talking to Cat, trying to pay attention to what she was saying, but I couldn't.

"So what do you think?" Cat asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Think about what?" I asked, confused.

"Wilbur!" She exclaimed. "Do you think that I can raise enough money to get him from babysitting?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders as I saw Freddie walking back inside and taking a seat on a chair isolated from the rest of us. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

All that could mean is that his conversation with Carly didn't go good. I excused myself from Cat and walked over to him.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." I stated, as he looked up to see me.

"Nope." He said, shaking his head. "It didn't go well.

"I'm sorry." I sympathized.

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, matching my height. "Look can we just talk about it when we get home, please?"

I nodded and he thanked me by giving me a peck on the forehead. Our moment was soon broken up by the other two thirds of our problem.

"YO FREDNUB!" Sam called out, as she walked towards us with Beck. "Where is Carly?"

"I don't know." He mumbled, sadly.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his collar. "Listen nub, I didn't come here for you to give me a no as your answer. What did you do to Carly?"

I knew that Freddie was stronger than Sam, but he didn't want to hurt her despite them being on bad terms.

"Nothing, she just left." He replied.

"Just like your father huh?" Sam rudely said.

Freddie's entire complexion changed. It was as if someone ignited something that he had buried deep inside of him. He suddenly took both of Sam's hands and threw them back to her.

"Don't push me to my breaking point Sam! I don't want to hurt you." He said, coldly.

Beck chucked as he looked at him. "Please who's going to help you? Last time I checked it's two on one."

"So cute Beck." I said, sarcastically. "Are we forgetting that that it's two on two?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Look Jade. I personally don't care about you. You're just a bit-"

"Don't even dare!" Freddie roared, angrily.

"Or what Benson?" Sam questioned, before pushing him again.

Freddie didn't attack back as Sam continued to push him. I had enough of it as I stood in front of him and pushed her back. She was shocked at first at my strength, but her shock turned into anger.

"Get out of my way Goth. This doesn't involve you." She spat. She tried to cross me but I wouldn't let her go. She grew frustrated and was about to throw a punch before I caught her fist and shoved her back, this time she fell.

"Hey! You bitch!" Beck said, angrily walking towards me. He looked angry and very scary at the moment. His fist clenched and it looked as if he was about to swing until he was hit from the side by Freddie.

"I WARNED YOU!" He shouted. Freddie was throwing Beck around easily. The sight was actually satisfying as Beck had become a thorn for a long time. I saw Sam getting up and walking towards Freddie, but I stood in front of her.

"Throw a punch and you'll look exactly like this!" I said, pointing to Freddie towering over a bloody Beck.

The threat seemed to work as Sam instead walked over to check on Beck. Freddie walked over to me, a look of concern radiating on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"I'm good thanks to you." I replied, giving him a hug. "Let's go."

He nodded and took my hand as we turned around. We saw the rest of our group standing there looking on in shock.

We gave them an apologetic look as we walked out of the building.

Our drive back home was silent. We arrived back shortly and walked up to my bedroom. Luckily my mom wasn't home otherwise she probably would have freaked out.

"It's all my fault." I noted sadly, taking a seat on the corner of my bed.

He looked at me confused taking a seat beside me. "How is that?"

I turned to him and sighed. "Had I not told you to talk to Carly, this situation could have easily been avoided. I ended up making things worst for you."

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around my waist. "No you didn't. I was the one that chased after Carly and fought back against Sam. That led to Beck and I fighting."

"Do you think things will ever go back to the way they used to?" I questioned.

He chuckled softly before giving me a peck on the cheek. "As long as you're with me, I don't care what happens."

I smiled before giving him a peck on the lips. Our kiss turned into a more passionate one as I was on top of Freddie getting into a very heated make out session.

After kissing for a while we broke apart and were now cuddling. This felt right.

"You know Jade." He whispered, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I whispered back curiously.

"I'm starting to think that I don't need to fix my past before focusing on the present." He explained.

I smiled, knowing what he was trying to say. "So what are you trying to say?"

"Will you go steady with-" He managed to say before I pulled him into a deep kiss answering his question.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. So two new couples and one possible one. Plus the first physical fight. Pretty packed chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. The first song was "Baby I" by Ariana Grande and the second song was "Autotune" by Jason Chen. What are your thoughts on the chapter?**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Interesting

Chapter Twenty Eight: Interesting

Beck P.O.V.

After coming back home the previous night and cleaning myself up, I noticed that I still had a bruise on my right cheek this morning. Freddie's lucky that he caught me off guard. If I had known he was going to attack, the outcome would have been the complete opposite. The fact that I even considered him to be a friend now disgusts me. My mind was only telling me one thing: _revenge_. Normally, I'm a laid back guy but for some reason Jade and Freddie struck this cord of mine that keeps my blood boiling.

"Here's some ice." Sam said, gently placing the bag of ice on my bruise. I winced at the coldness of the bag and the pain, but I soon relaxed at the soothing touch of Sam. "Freddie hit you pretty bad huh?"

I scoffed at her remark. "He caught me off guard. I would have pounded his techy little teeth in if he fought me face to face."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I can't believe the nerve of him. He said that he loves Carly and goes on to break her heart. Now he's trying to show me attitude. I knew he was a nub, but this is an entirely new level."

"Believe me; I won't stand for him doing that again." I promised. "He's not going to lay a finger you."

"Jade won't bother you either." Sam added on. "That goth thinks that after what we did for her she can still act like that. The answer is no."

We both chuckled before an idea struck me. I looked to her wearing a smirk.

"What?" She asked, curious.

"Nothing, just maybe we devise a little plan that gets back at them." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

Sam thought about it before nodding and turning to me. "Okay, but nothing physical."

"What?" I asked her confused. "Why not physical?"

"Because Carly still has feelings for him!" Sam exclaimed, sighing. "She pretends not to, but she really does. She's already freaked out enough after I told her what happened at Tori's birthday party. If she found out that we hurt Freddie, she would _never_ forgive me!"

I blew out a breath and nodded in understanding. "Okay then what exactly are we supposed to do about them?"

Sam looked at me, this time wearing the smirk I previously wore. "Don't worry, mama's got a plan." She whispered the plan into my ear, despite no one else being in the RV but us. I continued to listen until she finished.

I thought about her plan before nodding my head excitedly. "Now that is a smart plan!"

"Thanks, it's my specialty." She replied, grinning.

I wore a playful smirk and took her hand. "What other specialties do you got?"

She shrugged her shoulders, letting our her own smirk. "A few."

I was about to kiss her when she stopped me.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"You owe me some dinner for coming up with such a brilliant plan." She said, playfully.

"I would have gotten you some anyways." I replied, before leaning in, this time not being denied.

Carly P.O.V.

I just got back from a breakfast date with Ashton. He's taken me out twice in a row. Today was actually one of the best dates I've ever been on. Never once did he try to pull a move or bust out some tacky line. He seemed to be such a gentlemen like… like… _Freddie_.

The thought of him brought a tear to my eyes. Freddie wasn't going to leave my heart that easily. Even though our romantic spark is gone, I still care about him as my best friend. I know, I made the move to separate from him, but I just miss how excited he would get when talked about his tech stuff or just how he was always there when I needed him.

"What's wrong Carly?" Cat asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. I turned to see her concerned eyes.

"Nothing, Cat." I lied. Even though Cat was a trustworthy person, there was little she could do to help. "Just a little upset about something."

"Oh." She said, before wearing an excited smile as an idea seem to have struck her face.

"What?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. She just grinned at me before pulling my arm into the kitchen. She let go and began pulling out bowls and various supplies from the fridge and pantry.

"Uh, Cat?" I asked, confused. "What…. are you doing?"

She turned around and placed a bag of sugar on the counter before looking up at me. "Well since you're upset, I figured that you should try what I do, when I'm upset."

"And what is that?"

"Make red velvet cupcakes!" She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the spot.

I looked at the scattered ingredients and Cat's excited demeanour. I do love red velvet cupcakes and maybe Cat's right. Maybe the best thing is to keep my mind preoccupied with something I love.

"Sure." I stated, causing her to squeal excitedly.

"I'm going to get my Pearpod dock. You can start making the batter until then!" She exclaimed, before skipping out of the kitchen.

I chuckled at her excitement before grabbing the necessary ingredients. It started to feel like I was becoming happy again. The final step was to stop thinking about it and actually have fun.

Cat came back a few minutes later. We were having a blast and dancing to music when a ringtone brought us to a halt. Cat quickly picked up.

"Hello? Oh hey Robbie. Yeah just hanging out with Carly. Dinner, tonight? Um, can Carly come?" She asked, curiously. "Awesome! Okay see you then. Bye!"

"Cat, I don't want to intrude your date. As nice as the thought of you not wanting me to be alone is." I reasoned.

"No worries, it's fine." Cat said, waving me off. "Now let's finish these cupcakes before we can so we can eat them."

Freddie P.O.V.

"This movie is so disturbing yet awesome." I exclaimed. Jade and I were cuddling on the couch when she got the idea to show me Edward Scissorhands. I had never seen the movie before and was reluctant at first, but Jade managed to convince me somehow and here we are now.

"This is probably the greatest movie of all time!" Jade stated. "I don't think any movie will ever be in the same league as it."

I simply nodded not wanting to argue with her logic. After seeing about forty five minutes of it, the movie was slowly becoming one of my personal favourites.

"I am so glad, you convinced me to watch this." I stated, giving her a peck on the top of her head.

She smirked back and snuggled more into my chest as we continued watching the film. It was weird because even though this was the first official day of us going out together, it was as if we had already been dating. I guess it was because of how much time we had spent together beforehand. The thought of how we started hanging out brought back memories of Carly and the day of our break up.

I knew that Carly and I were done romantically, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to be her best friend again. It's funny how fast a person's feelings can change. One day, I'm going on and saying that Carly is the love of my life and the next thing I know I'm in a relationship with Jade.

A fact soon struck me. My problem had always been that I never knew what true love was. I had always thought that I knew, but I actually had no clue what it was. I looked down to see Jade watching the movie intently. Maybe this is my chance to learn the true meaning of love with someone I know that I care and like deeply.

The sound of the front door opening brought me out of my thoughts. Jade continued to watch the movie while I turned to see Ms. West dropping a grocery bag on the kitchen counter. She turned to see us cuddling and wore a happy grin on her face.

I chuckled and got up from the couch before walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No I'm fine. This is it."

"Hey mom." I heard Jade say from behind.

"Hi sweetie." She said, before crossing her arms and wearing a grin. "I told you that you would date him and look at you two now. I could've mistaken you two for a married couple. All you need is a little kid running around the house"

"MOM!" Jade exclaimed, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Ms. West and I began chuckling as she tried to hide her face from us.

"Don't worry Ms. West. You won't be seeing any mini Freddie's or Jade's running around any time soon." I assured.

"Good." She stated. "I don't think I'm ready to be a grandmother yet, especially if I have a little Jade as my grandkid."

"You guys!" Jade said, trying to end the embarrassment.

Ms. West just laughed before giving Jade a quick peck on the forehead.

"I've got to go back to the office and finish some things." She said, grabbing her purse. "Here's forty dollars so you guys can order pizza or something."

"No thanks, Ms. West." I said, handing her back the money. "I was thinking of taking Jade out tonight. If that's alright with you."

She wore a grin before looking at Jade. "I'm sure Jade would enjoy that. Of course you can take her out. I trust you Freddie."

"Thank you." I said happily, as Ms. West waved goodbye and left. After shutting the door, I walked back to Jade who was once again watching the movie. I rolled my eyes playfully before standing in front of the TV.

"Freddie!" Jade groaned. "Move!"

"Nope." I replied, shaking my head. Jade sighed before getting up and trying to move me aside. Despite her persistence, she was unable to move me.

"Sorry Jadelyn." I said, wearing a playful smirk. "You won't be watching the movie anymore." I turned around and was about to shut off the TV when I felt something on my back. I was too late to react as I already crashed to the floor. I looked to see Jade on top of me, pinning both my hands to the ground. I could have easily countered it, but I was intrigued to see what she would do next.

"I don't think you'll be turning off that TV now. If you want to get up then you have to promise you won't." She said, wearing a smirk.

I chuckled and wore a grin of my own as I decided to test my luck. "Maybe if you kiss me I'll think about it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really and what if I don't?"

"Then that leaves us both disappointed." I said before we both broke into laughter. After it died down I looked at her. "So what do you say?"

"Deal." She said, before meeting her lips with mine. She loosened the grip on my wrists, which allowed me to slip free and gently place my hands on her hips as we continued kissing.

We were so lost in our kiss that we didn't see Ms. West leaning against the wall, wearing a grin on her face. She cleared her throat and we both looked up to see her before starting to scream.

"Mom?" Jade said, her cheeks turning even redder than previously.

"Ms. West." I mumbled, equally embarrassed.

"I just had to grab something that I forgot and I happened to drop in on this." She explained. Thankfully she wasn't upset, but actually more amused. "I'm going now and remember no babies!"

"MOM!" Jade groaned, looking up at the sky.

She smirked and said goodbye before leaving again. After waiting ten minutes to make sure she was gone, I turned back at Jade.

"Well that was… fun." I noted.

She nodded in agreement before we both plopped back onto the couch.

"I never got to ask you this." I started. "But would you like to go out with me tonight to dinner?"

She smiled. "I would love to."

"Great!" I said, happily "We can leave the house at 8, is that fine?

She nodded in agreement.

"Awesome." I noted, before looking at her with a playful grin. "Now how about we continue where we left off? I bet that you won't be able to pin me again."

"Don't be so sure." She said, wearing a grin. "Look over there." I looked before being dropped to the floor as Jade pinned me again. "Too easy, Freddie."

"Kissing me should be easier then." I stated, giving her a wink. She laughed before we resumed what we were doing before being caught, this time with no interruptions.

André P.O.V.

"Oh man I love that laughing baby video." I noted, wiping a tear from my eye because Tori and I were laughing so much.

"I know." Tori exclaimed. "It's one of my favourites."

I was about to reply when a knock on the door caught our attention.

"One sec." Tori said, getting up and walking towards the door. I got up and followed her.

She opened the door to reveal a blonde dude. Her expression changed to one of shock, as she looked to see who it was.

"Tyler?" She choked out, rooted to the ground frozen. I can't believe this jerk came back to her now. He's not going to break her heart again.

"Hi Tori." He exclaimed. The guy tried to lean in and give her a kiss, but I moved Tori aside and stood in front of him instead.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

He chuckled as if I was crazy. "To get my girl back of course. Now get out of my way Harris, before I break you in half."

He tried moving and walking towards Tori beside me, but I stood my ground and stepped in front of him again.

"Look, Tori doesn't want you back!" I said, bitterly. "Now get lost, before I make you."

"Fine!" He said, before looking at Tori. "If that's what she wants."

We both turned to Tori who was still taking in what had transpired.

"Well Tori." I said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Send this sorry loser packing."

"Is that what you want Tori?" He asked, softly.

Tori looked back and forth between us before sighing. "Take a seat."

I looked at Tori shocked. Maybe she wasn't thinking straight. "But Tori, this jerk cheated on you!"

"And it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life." He pointed out.

Tori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Okay what do you want Tyler and make it quick. Be thankful I'm even giving you the chance to close this once and for all."

"I want you." He stated. The nerve of this guy.

Tori chuckled as I scoffed. "Yeah I don't think so. I'm dating André, someone who actually _cares_ about me."

"Get out of here Tyler and leave my girl alone!" I shouted.

"Fine, keep the slut!" He scoffed, walking towards the front door. "She probably would be useless in bed anyways."

That I wasn't going to take. I grabbed his arm, turning him around and tried to punch him. Sadly, I failed to get the memo that he was a boxer, so he dodged my punch and I got laid out pretty quickly.

I opened my eyes to see Tori kneeling down and looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked dazed, sitting up. My head was throbbing and I couldn't see properly through my left eye.

"Thank god!" She said, giving me a tight hug. "I was so worried."

"It's okay Tori." I said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"He kept on hitting you." She whispered. "I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. I was about to call the police, but he bolted."

"What a coward." I said, before groaning at the pain. I rubbed my face and felt something wet. I looked at my hand to see blood on it.

"Oh, you've got a nasty gash on your cheek." She pointed out. "Let me go get the first aid kit." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen to find the kit.

"How long was I out cold for?" I asked, curiously.

"About half an hour." She said, rummaging through the cabinets. Her eyes finally lit up as she grabbed the white box and brought it back towards me. She began to clean the gash on my face. A few minutes later, she patched me up and the cut looked less visible.

"Wow Tori!" I exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a wizard." She replied, winking. We both began to laugh, enjoying each other's company. It was silent for a while before Tori looked at me. "Thanks."

"Don't even mention it." I said. "It's my duty to protect my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but at what cost, I mean look at you. It's all my fault." She said, looking down sadly.

I sighed and stood up, taking her hand gently. "Hey, it was my choice to attack him. No one gets away with calling you that. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole word and I love you. No matter what anyone says, nothing will ever take that from you."

She let out a small smile and gave me a peck on the lips. "Thanks André."

"No problem." I said, before looking at the clock. "Now how about we go grab some dinner? My treat."

"Sure, just let me get my purse." She replied. After grabbing it, I took her hand and we walked out. What a day this one turned out to be.

Freddie P.O.V.

"Chinese food?" Jade asked me, curiously as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"Yeah, Tori told me about the place and I honestly don't think I could take another round of sushi." I explained. "Inside out burger was an option, but that's not first date material."

She nodded her head in response. "How much did this cost?"

"It doesn't matter." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "All that matters is the quality time we get to spend together. Now come on." I took her hand and lead her inside the restaurant.

"HEY JEDDIE!" Cat exclaimed, excitedly.

"Jeddie?" Jade and I asked her confused.

"Yeah, it's your ship name. The J from Jade and the eddie from Freddie equals Jeddie. You know if you guys ever start dating, which I really think you should." Cat explained.

"Actually Cat… we are dating." Jade confessed.

"Wait?" Cat said shocked. "So that means I can call you guys Jeddie and it'll make sense?"

I nodded and Cat clapped her hands in excitement.

"So what are you doing here Cat?" Jade asked, interestedly.

"Well Robbie, Carly, and I were going to come here, but we ended up bumping into André, Tori, Beck, and Sam as well." Cat said, chuckling. "Strange coincidence huh? Well anyways come! There are two open seats."

"More like bad luck." I mumbled. It was only yesterday that Jade and I got into a fight with Sam and Beck. Plus it was also yesterday that Carly and I got put on even worse terms with each other. This was going to be very… awkward. Jade seemed to feel the same way as she shook her head.

"No thanks Cat." She replied. "Freddie and I are just going to drop by and meet the group before eating by ourselves." We hoped Cat wouldn't be upset. She made her confused face before her eyes lit up.

"Ooooh!" She exclaimed. "You guys are on a date. Well have fun!"

"Thanks." We both said in unison.

"Come I'll let show you where everyone is before you guys go your separate way." Cat said, turning around as we followed her.

"Whatever we do, we're not even going to pretend that Sam and Beck exist." I whispered to Jade. "It may seem rude, but it'll save us a lot of drama."

"I won't argue with that." Jade whispered back. "Will they do the same is another question entirely though."

I blew out a breath and nodded in agreement. Hopefully things didn't come to blows… literally.

"Hey guys look! Jade and Freddie are here too!" Cat exclaimed, retaking her seat beside Robbie.

The group was silent for a moment as awkward glances were exchanged.

"Hey guys!" Robbie said happily, breaking the silence. Tori and André followed suit while the remaining trio ignored us, which was fine by me.

"Well Freddie and I have a date, so we best get going." Jade said, taking my hand.

"Wait!" Carly exclaimed, stopping us in our tracks. "You guys are dating?"

For some reason I couldn't speak, but luckily Jade covered me. "Yeah we are."

"Two nubs equal love." Sam mumbled, but not soft enough for us not to hear. I decided to ignore her comment to avoid any further confrontation like last time.

"Well… congratulations." Tori and André exclaimed. "To a new beginning."

"Thanks guys it was much needed." I said. Even though my previous girlfriend was sitting at the table, I wasn't going to deny that André and Tori were telling the truth. "Well it was nice seeing you guys."

I took Jade's hand and led her to our table which unfortunately happened to by one away from the group. During the course of dinner it seemed that every time I looked up, one of the members of the trio we had problems with were staring at us. I simply ignored the stares and made sure that tonight was the best date that Jade ever had. We got our meals a few minutes earlier. I had gone with shrimp noodles, while Jade went with chilli chicken and fried rice. We took food from each other's plates which created a fun game between us. Our laughs and giggles from trying to steal from each other's plates didn't go unnoticed by the group, but we didn't care.

"So tell me Freddie." Jade said, bringing me out of my thoughts. She took a sip of her water before continuing. "I know you're a tech wiz, but what other talents do you secretly possess?"

I shrugged my shoulders trying to think. I had a few that no one knew about, but Jade was my girlfriend so I felt that she should know.

"Well you remember the story of mine and Gibby's band?" I asked. She nodded before I continued. "Well I took up private guitar lessons and some singing lessons after we disbanded for the rest of my high school years. "

"No way!" She said, astonished. "Why didn't you perform at Karaoke Dokie?"

"Truth be told, I have always been pretty shy on stage and that's another reason why being the technical producer on iCarly was so much easier. I barely stood in front of the camera."

"We've got to work on that." Jade noted. "I want you to be able to show the world that Freddie Benson isn't only good with technology."

"Thanks." I said. "Maybe I could perform in front of you back at your place. I mean you have a guitar, so I could give it a try."

"That would be cool." She said, smiling. "Maybe one day we can even make our own song."

"I would love that." I said, smiling back. "As long as it's with you." We continued staring at each other before leaning in and pressing our lips together.

Our kiss didn't last long as we heard someone clear their throat similarly to Ms. West. We broke our kiss to see Carly standing by us.

"Can I talk to you Freddie?"

"How about after I drop Jade off at home? We can meet at the coffee stop near Sam's house okay?" I asked, curiously. It was about time we talked. Even if she rejected me last time, we still need to talk desperately.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Bye!" Jade said to Carly, before leaning in and resuming our kissing in front of her.

Carly P.O.V.

I sat in the corner seat of the coffee shop waiting for Freddie to come. For some reason, when I found out that Freddie and Jade were dating, I worked up the courage to finally try and talk to him. I know it might not go well, but it's worth a shot. Something I was still pondering was to tell Freddie about Ashton. Even if I did, how would I tell him?

I tried thinking out various ways the conversation could end, when a tap on my shoulder caused me to turn back to see… Ashton.

"Hey Carly." He said. "I didn't expect you to see you here, but I'm glad you are."

I blushed at his compliment before looking at the apron around him.

"What's with the apron?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, I work here. I just finished my shift and didn't realize I had it on." He said proudly. Ashton seemed to have noticed my confused expression so he continued. "You see just because my family has wealth doesn't mean I'm a level above everyone. I want to start from the bottom and work my way up, not mooch off my parent's success."

WOW! He's down to earth _and_ rich. That's like a match made in heaven.

"That's really cool of you." I said, flashing my smile.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a big deal." He looked around before laying his eyes back on me. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone." I casually stated. I looked through the window at the parking lot. My disappointment became visible when I realized that Freddie still wasn't here.

"Seems like that friend isn't showing up." He noted, as I nodded in response and looked down sadly. Ashton sighed and took a seat in front of me. "Well that's their loss. I don't see why their loss can't be my gain."

I let out a chuckle as I looked up at him.

"So tell me all about this friend." He said, curiously. His question took me by surprise, but for some reason I felt comfortable telling him.

"Well…" I started.

Freddie P.O.V.

I had just dropped off Jade about twenty minutes ago. The traffic was total chaos. Right now, I found myself stuck in pretty much the same spot for an hour. I hoped that Carly wouldn't be mad at me, but knowing my luck she probably would.

After about another hour of patiently waiting, the traffic cleared up and I finally got to my destination. I sighed and got out of the car and walked into the coffee stop. I began to look around, trying to find Carly Shay. My eyes finally found her. She was looking at her phone and scrolling upwards. I blew out a breath and walked to the table and took a seat in front of her.

"Are you back Ashton?" She questioned, still staring at her phone. Um, who was Ashton?

"This is Freddie." I said, causing her eyes to shoot up.

"Ooooh…. hey Freddie." She said, nervously. "What- what's up?"

"Who's Ashton?" I asked, ignoring her question.

Just as she was about to respond, a blonde haired boy walked up and placed a coffee down.

"Here Carly. One cappuccino." He said, before looking over to see me. "Oh, so you must be the _friend_."

"Yeah I am." I replied, raising an eyebrow. "And who are you?"

"Name's Ashton." He said, offering a hand. "Ashton Jenkins."

"Freddie Benson." I said, shaking his hand.

He nodded and took a seat beside Carly. "So tell me Freddie. Where were you?"

"Traffic." I said, annoyed.

"It sucks doesn't it?" He responded. His head turned towards Carly, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, I kept her company."

"So are you friends with Ashton?" I asked Carly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we've gone on two dates and we're still trying to see if we have that spark." Carly explained.

"When did you meet him?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound like a jealous ex-boyfriend, but that's how it was coming out like.

"We met at the club." Ashton answered. "Now I don't really know the relationship between you two, but I feel this negative spark right now. So I'm going to ask this once, what happened between you two?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him.

"Yes." He exclaimed. "Yes I would."

"Well-" I said before being interrupted.

"No, let me tell him the story." Carly said. "It all started when…."

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. So, so sorry for posting after a loooooong time, but I started to become really busy. I managed to write a pretty long chapter for you guys as I'm continuing to become more caught up in work.**

**Shout outs to my two newest follower's crystalgirl78 and Shioran Toushin and to SeddieHeartLand for favouriting (not a real word haha) my story! To everyone currently following thank you!**

** mccurdsgrande: Hopefully you get excited seeing this appear in your inbox! :) Believe me, I get excited whenever I get a review, favourite or follow. Thanks for sharing nothing but positivity so far. I hope that you continue following this adventure.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: So Confused

**AN: This is going to be a pretty quick chapter so I apologize, but don't worry the next chapter shall be longer. This chapter shall only feature the "Creddie" angle. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Twenty Nine: So Confused

Freddie P.O.V.

"You know Carly; I'm starting to think that we can be on great terms again." I stated, as I led her to my car.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm glad that we were able to talk it over and leave our feelings out there. Having Ashton there helped a lot!" For some reason the name Ashton brought an involuntary twitch to my eye. The guy was nice and someone I would consider myself to be, but there was just something about him or maybe I just wanted there to be something about him.

"So… do you like… Ashton?" I asked, opening her passenger door.

"Thanks." She said, getting into the car. I shut her door and waited for her response. "Well, it's confusing. A part of me kind of likes him that way, but three fourths of me considers him to be a great friend. He's a great guy in general."

"Oh." I choked out, walking over and taking a seat on the driver's side. For some reason her response left me a little… _jealous_? No way, I have a girlfriend, I can't be jealous… right? I shook it off and started the car. "Well I hope it gets easier for you… I guess."

"Thanks…. I guess." She replied, before looking at me curiously. "So do you love Jade?"

"Nope." I simply said, causing her to look at me in confusion. "I can't say, but I think I would like too someday."

"Oh." Carly choked out. "Well I hope that works out for you… I guess." For some reason she looked a little… jealous. Could it be?

"Thanks." I mumbled.

The car was silent for a while until I just felt the need to say anything to break the silence.

"It's great to be able to hang out with you again Carls." I noted.

"Me too." She said, before looking down sadly. "I missed you so much."

I gently took her hand with my free hand, causing her to look up. "Don't worry. Despite our past, I'll make sure not to leave your side again."

"That's nice." She said. "But Jade's your… _girlfriend_. I don't think that you can be there all the time."

I could sense a little anger in her voice when she said that Jade was my girlfriend, but I decided to let it go. It's not like I wasn't upset about Ashton.

I blew out a breath before pulling out of the parking lot. The rest of the drive back was spent with us reminiscing old memories… including the _taco truck incident_. As soon as Carly brought it up the car had gone silent. It was as if the feelings we both had for each other began pouring out, but we were too afraid to show them to each other. Luckily, the subject was avoided when we saw a car speed by us followed by a cop whose sirens were blaring. The rest of the ride was held in peaceful silence as we listened to the music on the radio. We reached Sam and Cat's place shortly after.

"Thanks for the ride Freddie and letting me talk to you." Carly said.

"Pleasure was mine." I replied, letting out a smile. "Good night Carls. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Freddie." She said, giving me a quick hug and getting out of the car. Carly unlocked the door and waved goodbye one more time, as I waved back and began my silent drive back to Jade's house.

Do I still love Carly? Am I using Jade to ease the pain? I hope not, because that's not who I am. Who do I actually want to date? Jade? Carly? Jade? Carly? I think it's _Carly… Maybe Jade._

I realized that my life has just become even more confusing than before. Right now, I'm Jade's boyfriend and the rest is still to be figured out. As much as I tried to remove these thoughts, a mental image of Carly Shay kept popping into my head. It was the image when I saw looked into her eyes as we dance slowly at the Groovy Smoothies.

After a _very_ confusing ride back, I finally arrived back home. I was surprised that I didn't end up crashing, considering how lost in my thoughts I was. The house was dark, which meant that everyone was probably sleeping. I crept up the stairs quietly and made my way to my room.

As I lay in bed, one question still remained: Carly or Jade? I stared at the ceiling as I began to talk to myself to get my feelings straight.

"Carly Shay. Carly is and will always be my first love and the girl I have been in love with ever since I've seen her. Despite when I was younger and trying to get her to love me, we became the best of friends and even had two romances. For some reason whenever I see her, the compliments just fall out of my mouth. No matter how much I try to pretend, I could never stop loving Carly. Even if we weren't dating, I still couldn't live without her. She's just… my Carly."

"Jadelyn West. A girl who I've only known for a short amount of time, but one that has been there for me no matter what since my arrival in L.A. She may be known as a mean girl to some, but to me she's a girl who uses her toughness to hide her inner fears and her kindness. I never thought I could date a girl like her, but here I am, dating her and sleeping in her house and I don't regret it for a second. She could very possibly be the love of my life and the very girl that could be worth moving on to. I just don't quite know yet."

"It's pretty funny that I'm talking about love, when I assumed I didn't know the meaning of it, but I think I get it now. You can't learn to love, you have to feel it. So does that mean that I love Carly Shay? I don't even know, I'm thinking that if I continue playing _"__Eeny, meeny, miny, moe__"_ I might just go insane. Then again I'm talking to myself so… okay that's enough, good night Freddie. Ugh I just did it again! Whatever. Maybe I can get advice, but from who? I can't go to Jade or Carly. I want to talk to André, Tori or Cat, but their relationship style is like mine and Carly's so it's unfair. Beck is out of the question since I bloodied him up, but maybe Sam would be open to- no way! Will she forgive me? It's worth a shot. Sure she may not like Jade, but I think that she understands the pros and cons of having a same personality relationship and an opposite personality relationship which was the one that we were in."

I blew out an exhausted breath and closed my eyes as I began to slowly fall asleep. Little did I know, standing behind my bedroom door listening intently was Jade.

Carly P.O.V.

Do I still love him or not? This question has been driving me insane all night. The second I feel that I'm about to sleep, the question pops back into my head and making me rethink everything for like the billionth time.

I threw one of my pillows at the wall in frustration and collapsed back on the bed, groaning in confusion.

Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, was the only name that kept popping into my mind. I realized that I could never stop loving him. My thoughts shifted over to Ashton. He was a very sweet guy and definitely boyfriend material, but something is just missing. Something that Freddie has that he doesn't which I'm yet to figure out.

Thinking about this lead me back to the question that started all of this. Do I still love Freddie Benson that way? I think I do… or do I? All of this confusion finally started making me feel a little sleepy so I closed my eyes and I was about to fall asleep until the bedroom door opened, causing me to sit up.

"What! I'm trying to sleep!" I hissed, not even caring who it was.

"Yeah so are we!" Sam hissed back, causing both of us to cool down.

"I don't understand." I replied, confused. What did I do to disturb those two? "I didn't even do anything."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "So that wasn't you talking about whether or not you're still in love with Freddie?"

My cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Was I talking out loud? Oh my god, why does this stuff happen to me!

"That wasn't me." I whispered, looking at the floor since I was too embarrassed to look at them eye to eye.

"Carly." Sam sighed. "Look, I know you still love Freddie, but at least save this for tomorrow. I mean it's like 3 AM and you know how mama is without her sleep. How about we talk about this in the morning?"

"Sam is right." Cat said, letting out a yawn. "We can discuss this tomorrow, but before we do, does Freddie know anything about this?"

"Well we talked tonight, but nothing about getting back together or such." I explained.

"Well Freddie is in a relationship right now with Jade, so I would tread carefully." Cat warned.

"Look." Sam said. "Just go to sleep for now and we'll discuss this in the morning."

I nodded, blowing out breath. "Okay, that can work. Thanks you two. Goodnight."

"Night." Cat said, turning around.

"Night Carls." Sam said, following her.

Maybe they are right. For now I should just focus on getting whatever sleep I can get, because tomorrow is going to be a crazy day. I dropped back down on my bed before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**AN: So that was a chapter. Again I apologize for its quickness, but as I have stated before, I am becoming very busy as of late. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. What are your thoughts? I know I focused only on "Creddie", but this is one of the bigger angles. **

** Guest #1: Jeddie forever? Maybe ;)**

** Guest #2: In my opinion, your right. There is hope for Carly and Freddie and this chapter is only more solidification as to why that is. I posted this chapter solely to show what each character is thinking deep down. Jeddie **_**may**_** be end game, but Creddie **_**may**_** also be end game as well. Be prepared for some major conflict to come.**

**Thanks for reading. Stay tuned. **


	30. Chapter Thirty: I Need You

Chapter Thirty: I Need You

Freddie P.O.V.

I sat down at the table, anxiously tapping my phone in my hand. I didn't have the nerve to actually call Sam, so I sent her a text telling her to meet me here. Now that I think about it, this probably wasn't the best way to do this, but here I am now, so let's hope everything works out. The only problem is that I sent that text two hours ago and I'm still sitting here looking like an absolute loner.

Luckily, I was able to sneak out without Jade knowing, but I wonder for how long that would be. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her; it was that I already had a lot on my plate and having Jade worry over me would only increase my anxiety.

Another ten minutes went by and there was still no sight of Sam. I guess she didn't care anyways, which she has full right not to. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands as I looked down. Instead of a vacation this entire trip to L.A. has been an absolute nightmare. I lost my girlfriend and my best friend who I've both known since I was a kid.

"What do you want?" I heard a voice say. I lifted my head to see Sam standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Sam? You showed up?" I asked, astonished. For sure I thought she never wanted to see me again.

"Yeah I did." She said, annoyed. "Now what do you want?" Her attitude may have perceived her as annoyed, but inside she was actually happy to see me as I was happy to see her.

"Here take a seat." I said, standing up and walking towards the counter.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused as she took a seat.

"To get you some coffee." I said, walking towards the line before turning to her. "You're going to need it."

Sam blew out a breath as she sagged in her chair in realization that this was going to be a long talk. After grabbing the coffee, I handed it to Sam before retaking my seat. For a few minutes, we just looked around before I decided to break the ice.

"Thanks for coming." I noted, quietly.

"I wasn't going to." She admitted, turning back to me.

I nodded in agreement. "I didn't expect you to." She blew out a breath and nodded. "Look Sam. I just want to apologize for-"

"Save it." She said, sitting up in her chair. "That's obviously why you didn't call me here, so out with your actual issue."

I bit my tongue at her comment, but decided that I deserved that. Instead I decided to just tell her what's wrong, before she had a second thought that she shouldn't be here.

"It's about Carly." I mumbled. All the confusion from last night was radiating on my face. It was like anything I thought I figured out became upside down in my head.

"Figured as much." Sam said, chuckling.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean you figured as much?"

She shook her head, as if she realized that she might have said too much by barely saying anything at all. "Nothing, look it's just… why did you call me for help?"

I looked down, thinking about her question. Why did I call Sam? Was it really because she's dealt with both styles of relationships in the pace or has she always been a person that could give me advice when I needed it the most. As easy as I thought answering this question would be, it proved to be difficult.

"I don't know, to be honest." I admitted, truthfully.

She let out a small chuckle, before leaning in. "I've got a better question. What made you think that after _everything_ that happened, I would just waltz in here to talk to _you_?"

"Absolutely nothing at all." I mumbled.

"Yet you still texted me?" She asked, surprised. I simply nodded, not feeling the need to respond. Sam looked at me intently for a brief moment before nodding her head and leaning back on her chair. "Okay, so what's your problem?"

"I'm confused." I stated. "I just don't know whether I like Jade or love Carly. I meant I thought I had it all figured out, but then when I went to see Carly yesterday my entire mindset changed. It was as if someone had spun the dial on my heart and it didn't stop. I mean, the answer should be easy right, I mean Jade is my girlfriend and all, but then again Carly is my first love so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sam said, trying to calm me down. "One thing at a time, otherwise you're going to check yourself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital."

We both chuckled at the memory of when Sam had done just that. The memories of our brief time dating flashed in my head. Those days probably had to have been the most confusing and odd days for both of us.

"I don't think I can still pull the ham out my pants." I joked, causing us both to laugh in memory.

"So anyways." Sam said, after our laughter died down. "What's the deal with you and Carls?"

"I think I'm still in love with her." I said softly.

Sam nodded her head. "And what about the goth?"

"_Jade_." I corrected, kind of annoyed.

"Sorry." She said, sarcastically. "What about _Jade_?"

I rolled my eyes before continuing. "Well I'm her boyfriend and I think that-"

"Being her boyfriend doesn't make you have to think anything." Sam interrupted. "Look, if you care about Jade as much as you "say" you do, then you wouldn't even be having this conversation with me."

I was about to say something, until I thought about what she said. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." She replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "Man, nothing beats this café's coffee."

"Tell me about it." I agreed, taking a sip of my own drink. "I think I could drink this forever." I shook my head to get rid of the useless thoughts to get back on topic. "Anyways, what do you think I should do?"

Sam thought about it before sighing. "Okay, I'm not one to be all lovey and cheesy, but here me out, okay?" I nodded as she continued. "I think you should follow your heart."

I nodded and blew out a breath. "But what if my heart doesn't know which way to go?"

"It will." She assured. "Because when you see that person you love, your heart will automatically lead you to them."

"But how will I know when I see that person?" I asked, curiously.

"That's for you to figure out." She said, taking her phone from the table and standing up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was nice talking to you Freddie."

"No name calling?" I asked, surprised. I wasn't upset though. "And yeah, it was nice talking to you too Samantha."

"It's Sam you nub." She replied, giving me a playful punch. Well so much for that.

"Okay see you later Sam." I replied. She nodded and was about to leave when she stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry for what I said." She exclaimed. "I never should have gone there."

She may not have said what exactly she was sorry for, but I already knew she was taking about her remark about my dad. "It's cool. I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"It's cool." She repeated. "Well anyways nice talking to you."

"You too Sam." I mumbled, as she walked out.

I watched her leave before taking a seat again. How exactly do I figure that out for myself? I thought about it for a while when memories with a girl flashed in my mind as everything fell into place. I got up and ran to my car, quickly starting it up and driving to my destination.

Jade P.O.V.

"Hey mom!" I called out, walking downstairs. "Mom?"

"In the home office honey!" She called back.

I nodded and made my way towards the room. I knocked lightly on the door and she looked up and signalled me to come in. I opened the door and took a seat on the chair in front of her desk.

"What's the matter dear?" She asked, taking off her glasses and placing them on the table. "You seem… tense."

"It's because I am tense!" I exclaimed, before taking a deep breath. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." She said, sitting up in her chair. "Now what's the matter?"

"Have you seen Freddie?" I asked, desperately. "I woke up this morning and he was gone. I tried calling him and sending him texts, but he turned his phone off!"

"Well that's odd." My mom said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you two didn't have a disagreement that you're not telling me about?"

"No!" I groaned, frustrated. "Our date was good last night and he dropped me off before he went to go talk to Carly. When he came back, I guess he didn't want to disturb me so he went to bed and then he… yeah that's it."

"And then he what?" My mom asked, curiously.

"Nothing." I lied. "He just went to bed."

"Jade." My mom pressed. "What happened?"

"I told you nothing." I looked to see her cross her arms and raise an eyebrow. After a few minutes of staring at her I sighed. "He began talking to himself."

"About what?"

"About Carly and I." I answered, remembering what he said. "I guess he was trying to sort his thoughts out, but I ended up overhearing him." My mom nodded, which I took as a continue on. "You see he began talking about what Carly mean to him and what I meant to him. He said that he wasn't sure who he truly liked."

"Well maybe he just needed some to think by himself, so he left the house." My mom suggested. "The boy has a lot of baggage on him right now."

"No, he said that he was going to ask for advice from Sam- WAIT, THAT'S IT!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"What's it?" She asked, confused.

"Freddie wanted to ask for advice from Sam." I explained. "He told himself that he was going to try and talk to her."

"Wait Sam?" My mom said, raising an eyebrow. "You mean the same one that you guys have problems with along with your ex Beck?"

"Yeah." I said, bitterly. Freddie and I still didn't tell my mom about the fight, so I decided to change the topic. I glanced to see a portfolio sitting on my mom's desk. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" She said, lifting the portfolio to which I nodded. She placed it back down and looked at me. "Well my company is having a big party with a film agency, so I have to make sure that everything is all set. You know now that I think about it, you should come with me. They are a lot of producers and directors that will be there. I'm sure that you getting on their good side before the rest of the competition would give you a major boost. Plus it would allow us to spend some good mother and daughter time."

"Sure mom." I said, causing her to smile. "Now I've got to go and find Freddie, so if you'll excuse me."

"No problem honey, just take care." My mom said.

"I will." I called out, stepping outside. "Now to find Freddie."

Beck P.O.V.

"So how did the talk with Benson go?" I asked Sam.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was alright." I looked at her face intently.

"Looks as if it went pretty well." I assumed, before remembering something. "That reminds me! I figured out a cool way to do the plan to get back at Jade and Freddie."

"We're not getting back at them." She said, sternly.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "But we both agreed on a plan that _you_ created!"

"That was before." She exclaimed, shaking her head in disgust. "I can't believe I was _that_ close to turning on one of my closest friends! I mean Freddie has been there for me even when I caused him nothing but physical and emotional pain. Can you imagine that? I would _never_ have been friends with someone like that nor would I want to be treated that way."

"But that was Freddie's fault." I tried to assure her. I placed my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Look! We're not getting back at them! Understand? If you do anything then I'm never going to talk to you again!" Sam shouted.

I looked at her, stunned by her outburst. Who would have thought that the tough tomboy Sam Puckett could be so fragile?

"Okay." I mumbled, reluctantly. The only reason I agreed to the deal was because I could never live with not talking to Sam again.

"Good." She said, not catching onto my reluctance.

"So now what?" I mumbled.

"Well, I figured that we could spend a little "us" time." Sam said, blushing a little.

I looked at her and let out a soft chuckle. "I don't want to miss that." I leaned and gave her a deep kiss.

Freddie P.O.V.

I parked my car back on the driveway of the West's residence before stepping out and knocking rapidly on the door. I kept on knocking until the door swung open to reveal Ms. West. I blew out a breath and made my way past her and quickly upstairs to my room.

"Freddie." She said, shutting the door behind her. I didn't respond so she followed me upstairs. "Where were you today?"

"Long story, not enough time." I said, grabbing my clothes and packing them into my suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Ms. West asked, confused.

"Somewhere." I said, shutting my suitcase. "Tell Jade I'm sorry it couldn't work out. I apologize Ms. West, I love your daughter but not in that way. I still love Carly Shay."

She sighed and nodded. "I understand. Just go and get your girl."

"Thank you, for everything." I said, smiling as she gave me a hug. Ms. West had become like a second mother to me and I would always be thankful for her taking me in when everything was rough. After we broke apart I grabbed my suitcase and waved goodbye as I got into my car and drove to Sam's house to get the heart of the love of my life.

_I feel the same way  
That you did about me yesterday  
Promised you'd never leave me alone  
The castles that we made  
Were swept by the tide and washed away  
And now the sunsets have all gone_

Now time is moving, faster than before  
And now we can't even seem to find the shore

As I arrived I was shocked to see Jade's car there. This has just become ten times more difficult than it should have been. I considered backing out and just getting a plane ticket back to Seattle, but finding out who my true love was brought a whole new breed of confidence to me. I got out and walked towards the front door.

Before I could even knock, the door swung opened to reveal a relieved Jade.

"Freddie!" She exclaimed, giving me a tight hug. "I'm so glad that I found you."

"I was always here." I said, breaking out of the hug. "Listen Jade, we need to talk right now."

Before she could respond the sound of footsteps caught our attention.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, smiling. She looked as beautiful as always

"Hey Carls." I said smiling back. We were lost in our own little world for a brief moment as Jade and Cat looked on.

_Cause baby I know that you still love me  
And baby know that I love you too  
So tell me why can't we make it better  
Cause all that I know is found in you  
I'm missing your love, your face,  
All of our past, don't let it erase  
I know that you still feel the way I do  
Because I'm still in love with you_

"Well this just got awkward." Cat exclaimed, breaking mine and Carly's moment.

Jade cleared her throat and I turned to her. "So you said that you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes Jade, I do." I said, leading her outside and shutting the door behind us. "Look I wanted it to work out between us, but I can't date you after I figured out that I love Carly. I'm so sorry."

_I wanted to move on  
But unlike you, I'm not that strong  
And now our day in the sun has set  
We walked side by side  
Leaving footprints in the sand  
now only my footsteps remain  
(When the tide rolls in)_

Jade shook her head. "You've always been in love with her. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw her and how happy you were in her company. So just go, I'm fine." She let out a tear and gave me a tight hug. "I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Jade." I whispered back. I was glad to be able to keep Jade as a friend. As much as I wanted it to work with her, it just wasn't right to force our relationship any longer. I let go of her as I walked back inside.

_Now time is moving, faster than before  
And now we can't even seem to find the shore_

_Cause baby I know that you still love me  
And baby know that I love you too  
So tell me why can't we make it better  
Cause all that I know is found in you  
I'm missing your love, your face,  
All of our past, don't let it erase  
I know that you still feel the way I do  
Because I'm still in love with you_

I looked at Carly with nothing but love as she was looking at me. We both chuckled before coming into a tight embrace.

_If I had just one more life  
If I had just one more day  
You would be my whole world  
Be the only one I adore and  
The next time, I hold you close  
I won't hesitate no more  
Cause baby this time  
We're gonna fly high  
And I will never let you go_

"Carly, I still love you. I need you in my life and I just need you to be my Carly."

"I still love you too. Breaking up with you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I should have believed you." She said, sadly.

"It's okay, as long as you're with me, everything will be fine in the end." I whispered, before we leaned in and gave each other a deep kiss. I could literally feel sparks fly around us and it was then I felt that my heart had reached its destination.

_Cause baby I know that you still love me  
And baby know that I love you too  
So tell me why can't we make it better  
Cause all that I know is found in you  
I'm missing your love, your face,  
All of our past, don't let it erase  
I know that you still feel the way I do  
Because I'm still in love with you_

**AN: Well that's the end of the chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. So Creddie is back together after some time apart. Creddie always seemed so fitting to me. I apologize to Jeddie fans, but just because their relationship is over it doesn't mean their friendship is. Looks like the Seddie friendship is also back on track. So a very packed chapter once again. The song is "Still in Love" by Jason Chen (Great artist!)  
**

**What do you guys think?**

**A shout out to Spinellifan03 for liking my story.  
**

** Shioran Toushin: Well they did it, but just because they said I love you it doesn't mean that's all there is. Like you said, they need to work on their trust issues.  
**

** mccurdsgrande: I know you didn't like Creddie, but the way this chapter came out, it just seemed fitting for it to end that way. But on the brighter side the Seddie friendship is back!  
**

**Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for part two.**


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Loose Ends Part I

Chapter Thirty One: Loose Ends Part I

Freddie P.O.V.

"How long did it take to realize that you still loved me?" Carly asked me, as we were cuddling on the couch.

I turned to my brunette girlfriend. "Deep down, I had this feeling that I knew that I still loved you, but it took some advice from a close friend to put my heart back where it should be."

"Which friend?" Carly asked, before continuing. "I mean, so we can thank them for saving you and I."

"Sam." I stated shrugging my shoulders at Carly's surprised face. Before she could even ask the question I knew she would ask, I answered. "We made up… kind of."

She simply chuckled, knowing full well I knew her _too_ well. "So I guess we're going to have to thank Sammy then."

"I guess so." I said, as we pressed our lips. Our kiss began to become more passionate until the sound of someone clearing their throat caught our attention.

"I don't mean to intrude." The red head said, standing before us. "But, don't you think that you should talk to Jade about this? I mean this is a pretty big deal."

Cat was right. Even though she said she understood I still need to make sure she's alright. I blew out a breath and nodded. I let go of Carly's hand as I stood up and made my way towards the door. "You're right; I'm going to go talk to Jade."

"That's not what I meant Freddie." Cat said, crossing her arms.

I turned to look back at her in confusion, as Carly stood up behind her. "What do you mean?"

"You've already talked to Jade, but I think that Carly needs to talk to her." Cat explained.

I wanted to go against it but Carly gave me a look as if to tell me that this was the right thing to do. I sighed and nodded. "Okay Carly you should go. I'll drop you off."

"Where are you going?" Carly asked me, curiously.

"I need to tie up a loose end myself." I stated, grabbing my wallet and the car keys.

Carly simply nodded not feeling the need to question me as Cat waved us goodbye. We sat down in my car as I backed out of the driveway.

Midway through the drive, Carly turned to look at me wearing a nervous look.

"I'm worried." Carly said. "What if Jade doesn't take the aftermath of your breakup with her well?"

I sighed and looked at her. "She's not the jealous type if that's what you wanted to know." People assumed she was and I thought so at first as well, but getting to learn more about her, I figured out that she always looked jealous but was instead more insecure about losing someone that she loved because they found a girl more nice or prettier than her. _Is that what I did?_

Carly raised an eyebrow, looking at me curiously. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Look, I know for a fact that Jade and you aren't on great terns." I explained. I was going to continue until I was interrupted.

"What facts do you have that tell you that?" Carly retorted.

I stopped on the driveway of the West's residence before turning to face Carly.

"Look, you know that I know you inside out." I started, keeping calm. "Sam told you about the fight that Jade and I had with them at Tori's birthday party. Plus, the fact that Jade fought against _your_ _best friend_ isn't anything for you to take lightly either."

"So you're telling me that because my best friend got into a fight with Jade that automatically makes me hate Jade as well?" Carly scoffed, chuckling at my explanation.

"Look I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock me." I said, sternly.

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me how _I_ feel." Carly replied, getting out of the car and slamming the door. I watched her walk up to the front door as she crossed her arms. She stood staring at the door for a few minutes before slumping her shoulders and turning around and looking at me sadly. She took out her phone and typed away before looking up at me. My phone vibrated a few seconds later, as a text from Carly appeared on my screen.

"_I'm sorry about that... I love you."_

I smiled at the text before looking up to see her wearing an anxious look.

"I love you too." I mouthed to her, to which she blushed and blew a kiss as I backed out of the driveway.

My smile soon faded once I was on the road. I realized that the task I was looking to achieve would prove to be difficult and could result in me getting beat up and losing a friend, but I was optimistic that this could work out.

Cat P.O.V.

"No way." Tori said, astonished.

"Yes way." I replied, taking a sip of my drink. Robbie and I were on a double date with André and Tori and I had just told them everything that had happened.

"So how is Jade?" André asked, concerned.

I blew out a breath as I closed my eyes. "Jade's a tough girl, but she liked Freddie. Even though she admitted she was fine with it, she'll still be depressed."

"I feel so bad for her." Robbie stated, as the group grew quiet. "Jade just can't seem to find a guy that won't leave her anymore. I know that Freddie's heart belonged to Carly, but that doesn't make it any better for Jade who is the only person in our group without a special someone."

"Jade will bounce back." Tori pointed out. "Trust me; if anyone can recuperate from two breakups in a row, it's Jade."

"I certainly hope so." I mumbled. Why do bad things always seem to happen to my best friend?

"Anyways." André said, changing the topic. "I spoke with my record label and apparently I'm going to be a judge on their new show: L.A. Talent."

"Really?" Robbie exclaimed. "That's sweet!"

"Thanks." André said smiling. "But it's not confirmed yet. They have to make sure that the deal with the channel broadcasting us finalizes the terms."

"Who are the other judges?" I asked, curiously. "I hope it's Brad Pitt!"

André chuckled and shook his head. "Nope sorry, but from what I've heard Jordin Sparks will be one of the judges. She is an amazing singer and was a former member of our record label." When he said the name, his smile widened and his cheeks turned a little red… someone's got a celebrity crush.

"No way!" Robbie said, excitedly. Looks like two people have a celebrity crush.

"Well that's… good." Tori mumbled, before taking a long sip of her water. Judging by the way she looked around while she was sipping and how she immediately started bouncing her leg, made me know that something didn't sit right with her. André seemed to catch it too, as he placed his hand on hers causing her to turn to him.

"Don't worry Tori, I only have eyes for you." André assured. "Jordin may be a star, but you're _my_ star."

"Awwww." Tori replied. "That is so sweet!"

"And corny." Robbie joked. I gave him a playful smack on the chest to which he simply shrugged his shoulders.

André rolled his eyes at Robbie's comment and continued. "Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would like to come to the first day on set with me."

"I don't think they would allow that." I said, sceptical.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." André replied.

"Well, to your new show." Robbie said, lifting his glass.

"Cheers." We all said, tapping our glasses together.

Carly P.O.V.

"Why are you here again?" Ms. West asked again for the umpteenth time. I knew that she didn't mean to sound rude; she only wanted to help her daughter in any way she could.

"Ms. West, I understand the circumstances at the moment, I really do." I assured.

"Then you'll understand that I don't want you to speak to her." She replied, firmly.

I blew out a breath before nodding. "Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I'll just be going now."

"Wait." We heard a voice call. We turned to see Jade standing by the railing. "We can talk Carly."

"Jade." Ms. West said. "I don't think that you-"

"It's fine." Jade assured.

Ms. West looked back and forth between us before sighing. "I'll be in the office if you need me."

Jade nodded and Ms. West gave me one last look before turning and walking towards a door and closing it behind her. Jade's eyes turned to me as she crossed her arms.

"What do you need Carly?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

Her tone didn't catch me by surprise, but I decided to stay civil. "I wanted to come check up on you."

"Bullshit." She noted.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish until I blew out a breath. "Okay, fine. Truth be told, it wasn't my idea."

"Let me guess… Cat?" She asked. I didn't respond so she took it as a yes. "I should have known. You know I'm fine, there's nothing for you to check up on."

"Bullshit." I retorted.

"What did you say?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me." I said, raising my voice a little. My tone took both of us by surprise, but I liked it. "Look, drop this tough girl persona that I know you always use."

"That you know?" She repeated. "Last time I checked, you don't know anything about me aside from that incident."

"Believe me I know way more than that."

"Oh really?" She said, disbelieving. "The perfect Carly Shay isn't so perfect after all. I had no idea."

"Cut the sarcasm." I snapped as my blood was beginning to boil.

"Or what? Last time I checked, this is _my _house and you came to talk to _me_. Not the other way around." She pointed out.

"And you wonder why your dad barley visits you." I muttered.

"Who the hell told you that?" She shouted, before covering up her tracks. "Don't even dare try and come here and belittle me, because I can hit back ten times worse."

I chuckled. "I'm not here to hit you Jade. Nor am I here to hear your crap."

"Then why the hell did you come?" She asked, annoyed.

"To talk to Jade West!" I shouted back. "Not the tough girl character she tries playing. Deep down I know that you're a scared girl that needs someone to be there for her. I've been there before and I want to help you out."

"You know what Carly, it's time to leave." She said quietly, before opening the door behind me.

"Fine." I said. I was about to leave before a thought came across me. "You know, I wonder why you even stopped your mom from kicking me out in the first place."

Jade was silent so I just shook my head as I walked out. I heard the door slam behind me as I texted Freddie to come pick me up when he was done.

Freddie P.O.V.

I stopped across the Oliver residence, watching the cars drive by me. I wasn't exactly sure how to do this, but I knew that it had to be done. We've all become one large group and rifts in the group will lead to everything falling apart as whole.

"Freddie?"

"DAH!" I screamed in shock. I turned to see Sam standing by the driver side window. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I believe I should be the one to ask you that." She pointed out. She looked back at Beck's house and then at me. "Why are you here?"

I was going to lie to her, but instead I decided that I had enough problems. "I want to speak to Beck."

"Why?" She asked, confused. "Don't you two hate each other? I don't think this is a good idea."

"I know." I said, getting out of the car. "But I'm still doing it."

Sam nodded and got on her motorcycle. "Let me know what happens." I nodded as she sighed and drove away. I watched until she faded away and made my towards Beck's RV. The light was on which means that he was still up. I knocked on the door lightly and waited for a response.

"Did you forget something again babe?" I heard a voice say as the door opened to reveal Beck. His expression turned sour as soon as he saw me.

"Hello, Beck." I said as politely as I could.

He spit on the ground next to me before slamming the door shut. Luckily he didn't lock it so I opened the door and walked in behind him.

"What the fuck do you want?" He roared

"Look I get it; you want nothing more than to punch me repeatedly in the face." I said, before shrugging my shoulders. "Go ahead."

He looked at confused and I simply nodded. Beck clenched his fist and was about to punch me before I continued. "But I wouldn't, unless you want the result from the last fight to happen again."

He thought about it before unclenching his fist "What do you want?" He shouted again.

"To end this. Now!" I simply stated.

"We wouldn't have to end anything, if you hadn't felt the need to play the role of lovesick puppy to Jade." He snorted.

I chuckled at his comment. "Hey from what I heard, you ran back even faster to Sam. Look, I don't give a crap about you and you don't give a crap about me."

"That's probably the only thing we agree on yeah."

"Well then." I continued. "Let's call it even and just walk away leaving this grudge behind."

"You really think it's that easy." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah I do." I said, standing firm by my statement. "That is unless you want a round two beat down and when it comes, you won't be standing up again."

"Funny how you want a so called truce, yet here you are threatening me." He pointed out. "Well I got news for you, how about we settle this the way real men would."

"What are you proposing?"

"Tomorrow at the gym. Boxing. If I win, you will _never_ see Sam or me again." He offered.

"And if you lose?" I questioned.

He chuckled at my statement. "Well that's highly unlikely, but if in the rarest of circumstances if I lose then this little rivalry between us is over and I'll admit that you're stronger than me. Well what do you say?"

I thought long and hard about his offer. Is this the best way to settle this? How is everyone going to react to this if they find out somehow? What if Beck is lying? Could I stand not seeing Sam again if I lost? I guess this is a risk I should take. I looked up and blew out a breath

"Deal."

**AN: Well that's the end of the chapter. Man this has been such a busy month and every day I was disappointed I wasn't able to release a new** **chapter. I know that I lost a follower but I appreciate everyone else that stuck with me.**

** mccurdsgrande: Yup Seddie friendship is Beck but let's hope that Freddie and Beck don't actually go through with this. **

** Guest: Yup they ended on good terms, but it's still going to be a little rocky as you could see from their fight. Let's just hope everyone can get along in the end as the summer winds down.**

**Thanks for reading. What are your thoughts on the chapter?**


End file.
